Euphoric Love
by pinkrose00705
Summary: I never thought that I'd fall for anybody, specially a celebrity, but you just can't control it when you love someone.He's the best thing that ever happened in my life, now i know what"Love is that mystic force that joins two hearts unconditionally" means
1. Life

_"Love is that mystic force that joins two hearts unconditionally" _

"Oh please!" I scoffed while reading a friend's status on Facebook; I read the quote again, this time seeing its different aspects, I smiled at myself, I can be deep sometimes!

"Aren't you gonna sleep or what?" Ashley- My best friend, asked, "Don't you have college tomorrow?"

"Nope, not goin' " I answered while scanning my notifications, "Nothing important"

"Ok at least turn off the lights, I'm not skipping my lectures like you are, I wanna sleep" she yawned

"Whatever" I wasn't paying any attention to her, I was involved in the facebook nothingness- as she used to say – for me it wasn't 'nothingness' at all.

She suddenly threw a pillow at me, "Please! Please turn off the lights"

"Okaaaay" I frowned, "I'm gonna sleep too"

"Finally! Some peace"

"Don't you wanna sleep? If you said another single word I'll switch on the stereo, on _high_ volume" I warned, trying not to laugh, she acted like she was closing her mouth with a zipper, locked it, then threw the key away, I chuckled.

"Nighty"

"Nighty" She said

I turned off the lights and went to bed; Ashley and I were best friends since like forever, it's been more than fifteen years, our friendship is stronger than anything, nothing can stand between us, we've been through lots of ups and downs, sometimes we fight, but we always reconcile.

Our grades at high school were totally different, we didn't get to go to the same college; I was accepted in med-school and she applied to Law school, but we agreed to live together, we bought our own house and moved into it right before college started, it's been almost three years now.

I woke up at the sound of my phone- ringing; it was a text message from Liam, my best guy friend from college,

_"Wake up, sleepy Head :p r u gonna skip work 2day as well? Ring me when u wake up"_

I looked at the time on the mobile screen, It's 1pm, there's still more than four hours before my shift starts, _Oh Liam!_ I hate it when he plays pranks on me; I buried my face in the pillow and tried to sleep again but couldn't, once I'm awake, there's no way I can sleep again.

I stayed that way for more than half an hour and then gave up, I went off bed heading my way to the bathroom, doing everyday's routine, wash my face with Neutrogena facial wash-brush my teeth-take a shower- and finally wearing my contacts, I never went out wearing my glasses from the time I started going to college.

After the bathroom routine, there's the second issue: _my closet_. I always spend a lot of time staring at the clothes in my closet, not knowing what to wear, I decided to save that for later; I still have plenty of time ahead of me.

Then I remembered Liam, I should've ringed him by now, _Oh what the heck?_ It won't make any difference if I just ring him now or later, I took the phone and dialed his number, one ring, two rings, then pressed disconnect, "_Happy now Mr. Liam" _I yelled at the phone.

I decided to open my laptop and check on my e-mails and facebook for a while, I pressed the power button and went to make some Nescafe till my_-oh-so-fast-_ laptop gets to life.

My phone was ringing when I got back from the kitchen, I looked at the caller's name, it was Liam, he's probably just ringing, I threw the phone on the table next to the laptop and pressed on the browser's shortcut, My phone started ringing again, I grunted when I saw Liam's name, what does he want? I know that he's my best guy friend and everything, but I'm _not_ in the mood of his sarcastic humor right now, I pressed answer anyways,

"Yes, Liam"

"Morning, Em."

"What is it?" I asked, impatient

"Whoa, someone seems a little bit moody today"

"Just spill it, Liam"

"Okay, Okay, Emma! Chillax, I was calling to know why you didn't come to college today" _like you don't know_!

"You know that we don't have practical today, so no biggie" practical classes are literally the most important thing in med-School, I don't say that lectures are anyway less important, but sometimes we can deal with all the books and all that academic talk without attending lectures.

"FYI there _was_ a practical class today"

"Huh? What day is it? There's no practical today"

"I know" I didn't reply, I was trying to remember what day we're in, "Em, are trying to find what day is it again? It's Tuesday, Emma, No practical" he laughed

_I shouldn't have answered, I shouldn't have._

"I only wanted to check on you, that's all"

"Thanks, Liam. I'm fine, totally fine" _until you called_

"Sorry, didn't know that I'll make you nervous" he apologized

"S'okay, just didn't take enough sleep, that's all, and Thanks"

"For what?"

"For making my Nescafe get cold, I'll have to make another one now" I tried to laugh

"You're welcome" he chuckled, "See you soon then, don't be late, huh"

"I'll try my best, See ya"

I was starting to lighten up; I know that I can't be mad at Liam for a long time. I went to make another mug of Nescafe and then went back to the laptop.

I went through my facebook home page, not actually looking at what was written, until one of the Twilight fan pages caught my attention with its updated status,

"_The Twilight cast are back to Vancouver to film 'Eclipse' and GUESS WHAT? We knew where the stars are stayin'……They're _ _The Sutton Place Hotel_, _Don't make a scene people ;)"_

I squealed, Sutton place hotel? That hotel is so close to the diner I work in, I have to tell Ashley, I quickly took my phone and texted her, 

_"MAJOR NEWS :) the TWILIGHT cast r Sutton place hotel, know what that means? *squeals*"_

A minute later she replied, 

_"*Squeals back* I'm NOT leaving your place, Find me a job with you, even a janitor will do ;)" _

I was thrilled; No, I was _flying_- literally. I might actually see Rob, Taylor and the others, that's _Great_, This day can't get any better.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Sooo...what do you think??? (A)**


	2. Good day

**Special thanks to all my friends who supported me :) 33 you all**

**sorry for the late upload, you know traveling and internet issues.... **

**And here's chapter one, i went to auntie's to upload it :)**

__________________________________________________________

It was a normal day at work; plenty of customers, being at down town- probably the hottest and most busy spot in Vancouver was the reason behind that, I wonder why the Twilight cast chose that specific hotel out of all the other hotels, they could've went to some isolated- far from people hotel, I have to admit that _Sutton place hotel _is one of the best luxury hotels in here, its view just from the outside is amazing, I always wanted to see it from the inside and stay inside for even one night, but I definitely can't afford it.

My job today was serving the customers and getting their orders, other days I work behind the counter, I have to admit- though I hate calculations and numbers, but the counter work is less tiring than the almost waitress one,

"Good afternoon, Sir. What can I get for you?" I asked the customer who was at table 7, Liam- _acting bossy_, ordered me to take his order; he was sitting for more than 10 minutes with no one to serve him

"A cup of coffee, please" he replied without looking at me, busy with whatever he was doing on his laptop

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you"

I took the order and put it next to the other orders, "A cup of coffee" I told Hannah, one of the girls working here, she was the one responsible for the drinks "Tell me when it's ready" she nodded

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I took it out; it was a text from Ashley

_"Twilight cast r in DA ZONE. Leave everything and get out NOW"_

I stared at the phone for some seconds, not believing what I just read,

_"OMG!! I'll be out in ten. Wait for me" _

I replied, then hurried to the bathroom, removed the diner cap, let my hair loose, rushed out of the bathroom and went straight to Liam,

"Liam can you cover me up till I'm back?" I rushed through the words while filling a cup of strawberry smoothie.

"What's the hurry?" he asked

"Believe me you don't wanna know" I replied, "So, will you cover me up?"

"Sure, no problem"

"Thanks, Liam. You're the best"

"Really?" he asked, I was half way to the door

"Sure. And I'll pay for that smoothie later" I half yelled

Ashley was right in front of me when I rushed out of the door, "You're in your uniform" she commented, pointing at my red and white plaid shirt, knee length white skirt, white sneakers and the apron, the _Apron_?

"Shoot! I forgot to change, here at least take the apron, put it in your bag"

I took it off quickly and gave it to her, she put it in her extra-large white bag, "How did you change so fast?" I pointed at her clothes; she was wearing a flower patterned summer dress that was above her knees, below it were white tights that were just below her knees and white flats.

Ashley works at a clothes store about two streets away, but she can't see the hotel from her place, not like me for instance, I was wondering how she managed to change her uniform so fast and get in here in such no time

"I change fast" she replied, suddenly she gasped, "_LOOK!_" I looked where she was staring, I saw a crowd not far away, and then I saw them- well; I only saw Rob's and Taylor's hair, it was the only thing I could see from here.

"I…I can see nothing except the hair" I said, almost shocked from the surprise of seeing even just the hair

"Let's get closer" she said and dragged me near the crowd.

I found a good space on the sidewalk, still away from the crowd who were nearly jumping onto the cast.

I could see them pretty clear now, I felt excited, shocked, ecstatic… totally uncanny!

I only saw Rob, Taylor, Kristen and Ashley, they were surrounded by so many fans and paparazzis, Girls were all over Rob and Taylor, some others taking photos with Ashley and Kristen.

Rob was totally _Gorgeous_ as always, I never thought that I'd might actually say that but he was even more gorgeous than his photos even from that distance, I wonder what is it like to see him closely. He kept his smile on his face, but I could feel him….irritated from all that girls who were hugging him and touching his hair, can't they just leave him alone? He's _Human_ just like us.

Taylor also was surrounded by girls hugging him and taking photos with him, he was smiling to his fans and sometimes talking with some of them, what I like about Taylor is his simple, carefree, social personality. He also looked gorgeous from the place I was in. _God_! I can't see two heartthrobs in one day; I think I might get a heart attack.

Kristen was still with that weird- looking hair from her previous movie, I wonder why she doesn't want to change it, she looked…weird, like an addict or an emo or something, she was moving along with Ashley Greene who sometimes stops to take photos with fans or sign autographs.

"C'mon let's try to get to the front row" Ashley started to drag me but I refused, "No! Let's just stay here; you don't wanna be like those crazy girls, don't you?" _besides_, if I get any near I'd definitely have a _real_ heart attack.

She sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right! Those girls are insane, why they just can't leave them alone?"

Before I could reply someone blocked my sight and I couldn't see no one no more, I stretched to my tiptoes,

"Excuse me! Hey, can you move just a little? I can't see"

The guy who was blocking my way stared at me then turned his back and remained at his place, not caring about what I've just said, _ugh_!

I stretched even more while taking a sip of the smoothie, then I saw them again, but the moment I did, I lost my balance, and almost fell on the guy in front of me, Ashley caught me instantly before I hit him and the smoothie fell all over my clothes,

"Oh My God! Look at me" I gasped, then Ashley started laughing, "I wish I'd filmed that, it'd have been all over YouTube by now"

I laughed as well, I don't know why but sometimes I laugh at things I shouldn't laugh at, just like that tripping issue, maybe because I got used to it, or because that's who I am; after all,

"Believe me you would've been dead if you did so, besides It's not my fault I have cerebellum issues"

She rolled her eyes, "Again with the medical talk"

I giggled, "Sorry"

then I remembered, I must get back to the diner now, "I'd better leave now, I must change this outfit, Besides, Liam can't cover me up for long"

"Oh! Yeah right, see ya"

"See ya" I replied, rushing towards the diner, I looked back for one last glimpse at the cast, I could swear I saw Rob laughing, did he see me? _Oh My God!_ I felt my body getting hotter; I must have looked like a total _idiot_, maybe he was laughing at something else, I tried to soothe myself, _"maybe he didn't see you, he couldn't have, you were far away from his sight"_ Ok now I'm mentally talking to myself, more _idiotic_.

I went to the diner, heading directly to the locker room, thank God I have another uniform kept in my locker, I ran into Liam before I could make my way to the locker room,

"Don't even say a word" I threatened

He laughed, "I know, Cerebellum issues"

"Yeah" I sighed and went to the lockers.

________________________________________________

**So?? what do you think?? i already wrote the next chapter, dunno when to upload it, though, maybe tomorrow or tonight or something :D**


	3. Reactions

***Drum ROLLS* and here's chapter 3 :)**

____________________________

_Rob's Pov:_

I let out a sigh of relief once I stepped inside the hotel, _Gosh! _Those girls were terrifying, I threw myself on the first chair I saw, Taylor, Kristen and Ashley sat on the other chairs next to me.

Kristen huffed, "That was…… out of control" I sighed and nodded in agreement, Taylor and Ashley just laughed.

I remembered the girl I saw out there, and chuckled,

_*flashback*_

The girls were all over me, I tried to remain cool,_ easy Rob, just few feets more_, I didn't even look at the girls around me, I was looking away- on nothing in particular, that's when I saw two girls, one of them was dragging the other towards the crowd but she refused to get any closer_, Oh How I wish that all girls act the same. _I kept looking away- at the girl, pretending that there was no one around me- except her, imagining that all the girls are like that one, giving people their own space, their own _privacy_.

She was wearing a red and white plaid shirt and a knee length white skirt, she had a long, wavy black hair and her skin was naturally tanned, _I like it_.

Then a guy stood in front of her, I assume that she told him something that made him turn to face her and then turn back, I could see her stretching from behind his shoulder while drinking something, when she suddenly lost her balance and tripped, her friend caught her before she could fall over the guy, she looked at herself- covered with whatever she was drinking, and they both burst into laughing, I found myself laughing too, I felt like I was with them, or watching some Tv show, but it was pretty amusing, she suddenly started to run, she turned around for one second- probably looking at us again, I was still laughing though, she went inside some place, maybe that's where she works, or maybe she was about to meet somebody, _who knows_.

I'll find out.

_*End flashback*_

"Hey, Rob" Kristen waved in front of my face, dragging me back to reality

"Huh! What?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" Taylor asked, grinning, "Tell us"

"Well, I saw that girl out there…."

He interrupted, "The one who tripped and spilt her drink?"

"You saw her?"

"I was trying to talk to you, you weren't paying any attention, at all. I didn't know where you were looking from your shades, I just looked at the place your head was directed into and saw the girl fall and you laughed when she and her friend did, so probably that's the one, right?" he raised his eyebrow, grinning.

"Lucky guess, Tay" his grin got even wider

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ashley asked

"I don't know, I saw her running towards some place near here"

"The diner" Taylor replied

"How did you know?"

"She was wearing the diner's uniform, I went there before"

"For the first time you say something useful, Tay" Kristen teased

"Hey!"

I laughed, "So, do you think I should go there?"

"Duh!" Ashley confirmed

"Let's all go, I wanna see what that girl looks like" Kristen added,

I nodded, "I think it's better that we all go together the first time, let's just wait till those people outside leave"

"Don't rush like that, Rob. Let's go tomorrow, besides, it's late already" Kristen said,

"Yeah, Ok! Tomorrow"

I wanted to go now more than later, but Kris got a point, it's late, and I can't just rush like that, I don't know anything about her, what if she has a boyfriend? What if she doesn't like me, I saw her out there, which means she's probably a fan, but what if she doesn't like me for being _…me_? What if I found out she's not good for me, or I'm not good for her, even worse.

I decided not to think about it or I'll jump into bad conclusions, _let everything take its course._

"Someone is crushing" Tay grinned mischievously

"No, I'm not"

"Interested, Hooked, Smitten, has something goin'…."

"Shut up, Tay. I got it" I took the small pillow that was on the chair and threw it at him face; he knocked it out of his way and laughed.

_Emma's Pov: _

"You're late" Ashley said once I stepped inside the house

"I know" I sighed and threw myself on the couch, I was dead tired, I had to work till a late hour today, "The diner was full of people, all the staff had to stay, you know to cover up the whole customers and everything" I tried to explain, but I was too tired to make out the right words, I yawned, "I must sleep, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, I'll go directly to the diner from college" I got off the couch and went straight to the room, wore my sleeping pajamas, and jumped into bed.

I woke at the sound of the alarm, and so did Ashley, "Morning, Ash"

"Morning, Em, you look … happy, who did you dream about this time?" she grinned

"Rob" I smiled, "Probably 'cause of yesterday, you know. It was just the same, but with Rob heading to were I was; talking and stuff"

"Dream On!" she laughed

I laughed and went to the bathroom, did my usual daily routine, then went to my closet, I didn't spend much time today deciding what to wear, I took a pair of jeans, a green v-neck top along with my converse and went straight to college.

After college I went directly to the diner, on the way there I updated my facebook status from my mobile

_"Yesterday was one of my best days EVER, saw the twilight cast, and dreamed 'bout Rob :D Hope today will be at least half the same"_

Liam was inside the diner when I got in, leaning on the wall,

"So, that's why you were in such a hurry yesterday huh? You just can't say no whenever it comes to Twilight, can you?"

"You read that?" I managed to say, he startled me when he spoke all of a sudden, "Why didn't you come to college today?" I asked, unintentionally changing the subject

"Over slept, I was exhausted from all yesterday's work"

"Oh! Ok, here" I took out a notebook and handed it to him, "Today's notes"

"Thanks! Now go wear your uniform. And by the way, no _'cover-me-up'_ today"

"Ugh! Why do like acting so _Bossy_?"

I left him before he could reply and went straight to the locker room.

The rest of the day was pretty normal; I was behind the counter, sometimes taking orders from people right after they enter the diner, some of them like to order directly before they sit, and also taking the paychecks from other customers.

I was talking with some of the staff members when someone said, "Excuse me"

I turned around, "Yes, sir. What's your….." I stopped midsentence, my mouth still hanging open, and stared at the person in front of me, I must be _dreaming!_

He was smiling the best smile ever, _Wake up, Em. Wake up!_

"What's your ….order?" I uttered, I must have looked like a total idiot, his smile was breathtaking,_ Oh My God!_ I can't believe that _Robert Pattinson _himself is here, in front of me, in the _diner_!

"Hello!" he said, _huh?? He's talking to me?_

"Hi" what an answer, Em!, "What can I…. get for you?" I could hear the girls gasp behind me, while Liam and the other boys yelled at them to continue their work.

"Two cups of coffee, two strawberry cheese cake, a banana smoothie, and one hot chocolate, please" he said, still smiling, I just nodded, then I saw that he wasn't alone, he was with Taylor, Kristen and Ashley.

"Thank you"

"Yeah" I replied, yeah? _Yeah?_ Really, Em? _That's all you could come out with? Yeah?!_

He moved towards a table, I was still in my place- _shocked, _Ashley smiled at me and moved towards the table, Taylor was grinning, and Kristen just moved away and sat next to Rob.

"That's So not happening" I said while turning to get their order, Liam was right in front of my face, I jumped out of surprise,

"Jeez, Liam! You scared me"

He laughed, "Here's an idea, why don't you go give them their order yourself?"

"Me? No. No way, didn't you see how I looked like when he was in front of me, you go give them their order"

"Yeah, you should really see yourself with that 'huh' expression you always make" he made quotation marks in the air, "Man! I should take a picture of you one day with that expression, it's hilarious" he laughed

"Why does everyone keep saying that? And I'll always have the same answer, you'll be dead if you did so, now go get their order and give it to them" I handed him a paper with their order on it.

"Ok, I'll prepare it and you go give it to 'em"

"No, you do both. _GO_!" I pressed, shoving him towards the coffee machine, he laughed, "Okay, Okay, just get back to the counter, people are waiting"

I went to the counter and found Rob and the others sitting on the table right in front of it, my eyes met Rob's for a moment, I looked away quickly, embarrassed, he must think that I'm staring at him_, wait a minute_, he was looking at me too, _No_, It must be a coincidence, maybe he even wasn't looking at me. I saw Taylor say something and Rob slapped him in the head, they all laughed, I chuckled lightly, not wanting them to see me, they looked so…_.Normal_, talking and laughing freely just like any other person can do, thanks to the boys in here who prevented any of the staff or the customers from ganging on them.

Suddenly someone knocked on the wooden counter table, I jumped out of my place, It was one of the customers_- impatient_, Liam yelled at me, _"TAKE THE PEOPLE'S ORDERS FOR GOD'S SAKE"_

I sighed, "Sorry, Sir! What can I get for you?"

______________________________________________

**So??? how was it? what do you think that? Please tell me :)**


	4. A Drive

**And here's Chapter 4 :)**

**i really have bad feelings about this one, don't know why though, so please please pleaaaseee tell me your opinion :)  
**

________________________________________

"Ash? Are you there?" I yelled once I stepped inside the house

"Over here" she was on the couch in front of the Tv, I didn't bother to even know what she was watching,

"You won't believe what has just happened today" I said, blocking her view, "What?" she asked, impatient,

"Guess who showed up in the diner today" I tried not to squeal, but I couldn't help not smiling

"Who?"

"Try to guess" I teased, stalling.

"Travis?" I frowned when she said his name, why was Travis the first one she could think about? I decided to ignore that,

"Definitely _NOT_" I gave her an _are-you-kidding-me_ look, Travis was my very best friend back at school, I might even say that I was crushing on him, how can I be smiling if it was him.

"Judie?"

"Negative, it's not _'school'_ related" I hinted

"Then who? Umm, was it someone I know?"

"Literally"

"Ugh! Just tell me who is it" she grunted

"_ROBERT PATTINSON_" I screamed, "And the others too"

She was now off the couch, "_Oh my Gosh! Oh my gosh! oh my gosh_!" she said, jumping and squealing, "Tell me _everything_"

I replayed the whole day for her, describing every single reaction I made,

"And then Rob came to pay, and asked if we have any backdoor for them to leave from, since that they can't leave through the front door, the paparazzi were waiting for them right behind it, Liam had to lock it for a while as well, I was kinda….shocked, _again_. But not like the first time, though, I managed to answer him and lead him and the others to the kitchen door, they all went out and he was the last one to leave, he stopped before he stepped out, thanked me and asked me for my name, can you believe that?"

"_OH MY GOSH! _That's epic, Girl how I envy you right now, just for talking to him, even if it was nothing major" I stuck my tongue out at her, "Dream On!" I said, mimicking her word, "Remember my dream? When I told you he talked to me? And you said the same word? Now it's back at ya" _really, How could he even talk to her? She works in a girls' fashion store!_

"Do you think he might show up again?" I asked her, _please say yes_

"Who knows" that was all she said

I sighed and went to my laptop, opened it and waited till it worked, then directly opened my facebook and updated my status,

_"OMG! So WOW! Can't believe happened today, I actually saw Rob and the others, and even talked to him, that's…. I dunno I can't describe it____"_

I was nearly squealing even while writing that, I was ecstatic.

I went to bed and set my mobile alarm on 7 am and for the first time since long time I easily drifted to sleep.

I felt the sun shining through my closed eyelids; I didn't hear my alarm, yet. I grabbed my mobile anyways and checked the time, _Oh my god!_ It's 8.30; I only have half an hour till the practical class start! _Stupid alarm! _I jumped out of bed, rushed to the bathroom, did everything extra quickly and grabbed the first thing I saw in the closet, I brushed my hair once, not caring about how it looks, put some eyeliner into my lower lid to hide my _I'm-still-asleep_- look, and rushed out of the house, I decided to take a cab, I can't wait for the bus, and it'd take me long time if I went to the bus stop, I only have ten minutes left, I know I'm gonna be late already.

I waved for the first cab to stop, but it didn't, _Ugh! not now please.._

_Rob's pov:_

I woke up early- for a change, I decided to go out, no one will be waiting for me outside at a time like that, besides; I know that Emma goes to college at this time, Taylor made me a great favor by doing a background check about her, he didn't get everything, though, but what he got was enough for me, except for the _'boyfriend'_ part, he said people say she has a boyfriend, but he's not sure about it.

I went out of the hotel through a door that led directly to the parking lot; no one was waiting for me out there, thank goodness!

I got inside my car and drove my way to her house, hoping not to be late.

I parked the car away from her house at the beginning of the street, it's 8:40 now, I hope I didn't miss her, about 10 minutes later I saw her rushing out of the door, I started the car and drove slowly, she waved for a taxi, but it didn't stop, she looked away at the far end of the street-probably looking for another one, but the street was empty, that's when she started running, she crossed the street without looking, I was about to hit her, _oh my God!_ I quickly hit the breaks and the car pulled to a sudden stop- screeching, she froze at her place, I quickly got out of the car,

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked, concerned

"Uh! I'm fine" she uttered, I let out a sigh of relief and apologized again,

"No, it's my fault, I'm the one who just ran off crossing the street without looking, sorry" she looked at her watch then said, "I have to go, I'm late, and I'm fine, really!" she started to run again

"Wait" she stopped, "Can I drive you? You seem…_late_" I know she's going to her college, med. School to be more specific but I can't just say that I know that.

_Emma's Pov:_

_Oh my God! _Robert Pattinson's asking to drive me up, this can't be real, I can't just say yes, he's probably trying to make up for what- obviously wasn't his fault.

"No! no, thank you, I'm..uh! gonna take the bus" I said,

"The bus stop is far from here, besides, as I said before, you seem late, am I right?" He asked, flashing a smile, I just nodded, unable to answer

"Please!" he opened the passenger door for me; I just stayed where I was- _frozen_,

"Tell you something?" he said," Consider me a cab" I laughed and finally got in after a long deliberation with myself.

He ran to the driver door and got in, "So where are you heading?"

What am I gonna tell him? _Med. school_? he'll think that I'm a total nerd when he knows, I decided to say it anyways, I'm late already,

"Just don't laugh ok? Med. School" he was already on the road,

"And why would I?" he asked, dumbfounded

"Well, It's Med. School! People say stuff like students there are geeks and nerds and..You know" Ugh! Can't I be anymore stupid! But I just can't help it, It's _Robert Pattinson_ that I'm talking to.

He smiled, "Well, I don't _say_ that stuff, and by the way, you don't look like a nerd. Or a geek"

"Thanks" was all I said

I was sitting on the edge of the chair, probably sticking to the door; don't know why I did that, maybe I was just embarrassed, I don't know.

We remained silent for a while, I was looking at the floor most of the times, sometimes I just snatch a quick glance at him, but I just turn back to look at anything or just play with my fingers.

"So" he said, breaking that awkwardness- obviously, "Why don't you go to college with your boyfriend? I mean, why didn't he pick you up?" _Huh? what boyfriend?_

"I don't…. go with my boyfriend 'cause.. I don't have one?" it sounded more of a question actually

"Really? Because it looked like that guy from the diner, what was his name, Liam, I think? Was your boyfriend" _WHAT?_ I mentally screamed, Liam?

"Who told you so?" I was beginning to talk more freely, but still not comprehending though

"Well, people talks"

"And by people you mean?"

"Ok! I over heard some people yesterday at the diner saying that you two were secretly together, and some of them were pretty sure that you go out together and everything"

I grunted, "Rumors!" _why do people keep saying stuff like that about me and Liam, that's not the first time I hear that,_ "We're just good friends, Not like you and Kristen for an instance"

"What about me and Kristen"

"Well, you're together, right?"

He chuckled, repeating my word, "Rumors, we're just good friends"

"Well, at least now you know now that rumors also exist in real world" I said sarcastically, he laughed

"We're here" he said and pulled the car to a stop,

"Thank you big time, I don't know what to say; actually. You saved me big trouble, I….Uh! better get going" I opened the car's door and rushed outside, turned before I close the door and said, "Thanks again" then closed the door and ran my way to class.

"You're late" Hailey whispered while I slid next to her silently wearing my lab coat, Hailey's technically the first college friend I made, she's like me in so many ways, "Sorry" I whispered back, I hope the doctor hasn't noticed me when I snuck in, thankfully he hasn't.

The rest of the day was pretty the same as every other day at college, class after class, Hailey and I skipped a class in between the classes to grab something to eat, that class wasn't that necessary, then each one of us headed to her class afterwards, that was the only class we don't have together.

I stayed calm in that class, something I usually do when I'm alone, seriously what can I possibly do when I'm alone at any class? Not to mention that it was a boring class as well, I drifted away with my thoughts remembering what had happened earlier today, I still can't believe that Rob himself gave me a ride. But why did it have to be today? Couldn't that happen in a day that I didn't look in such a mess? I mean, there are days that I look more good at, not that I look bad today or anything, but when you're in a hurry you feel like you're a total mess.

I jumped out of my place when my phone rang, _Shoot!_ I forgot to change it into silent mode before I get into class, it was Hailey, that means that she's finished her class, I quickly pressed the red button and changed the phone into vibrate before the doctor kicks me out of class, enough with the glare she already gave me.

I found Hailey waiting for me outside,

"I was about to be kicked out thanks to you, haven't I hanged on you the first time? Why you kept calling me?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it, there's something you need… no, _Have_ to see"

She dragged me outside; it was the way to the parking lot,

"What? Did you buy a car?"

"Nope" she replied popping the 'p', "It's something bigger than me buying a car, though I wish that I could buy one"

I saw a group of people- more of a crowd, around a car, I couldn't tell whose car was it or even see it's shape or color from that distance and that crowd, she started to drag me towards the crowd,

"Why are you taking me there?" I asked, confused

"There's something you have to see" she replied, excited.

We were so close to the car now, _hey! I remember that car, where did I see it before?_ My eyes widened when I remembered, _Huh!_

________________________________________________________

**SO? what do you think? i already told you i don't like it that much.**

**and another thing, i know that the 'facebook' issue and Emma's non-comprehending 'huh' expression are becoming a little bit old, Believe me it's outta my hand :) the Fb thingy is something she does everyday, do you think i should cut-it-off? and about the 'huh' thingy, well, it's Robert, you know what i mean :):)**

**God I talked a lot ! sorry again :)  
**


	5. This has to be a dream

**And Here's Ch5, that's the longest chapter till now, i wasn't planning on it that way AT ALL, i had something different in my mind,**

**but it just came out that way while i was writing it :)**

_________________________________________________________

I stared at the car, not believing what I'm actually seeing in front of me, how the hell haven't I noticed that car in the morning? Ok, so I was late, but not to the extent that I don't notice the car before it barely hit me, I haven't even noticed it then, how could I be so unobservant? And what's he doing here anyways? _WHY is he here?_ Did his car broke or something? Or was he still feeling guilty for almost hitting me? _Nah!_ I just told him it was my fault, so why the hell his car's here? The windows were closed and their dark black color blocked any view from the inside, he must be hiding away from the crowd, or just locked himself inside the car, turned off the engine, closed the window and everything.

Then I had that thought, it might even not be his car, I mean c'mon he's not the only one who has a car like that, though I have that feeling that this was his car.

"SO? What do you think, pretty awesome, huh?" she nearly squealed, I was still in my state of shock

"What do I think about what?"

"The car!" she said in a _'DUH'_ tone, "Hello! Can't you see that this is Rob's car?"

I was still trying to convince myself that it isn't his, "It can be anybody's car"

"Well, if it wasn't his, then at least we saw a car just like it"

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to know so badly if it was his car or not, and I wanted to know more what he's doing here.

People were gathering around the car, I wanted to scream at all of them and say _'Get away from here' _but I just can't do that.

"I knew that I'd find you two in here" I heard Liam saying sarcastically, "Whenever there's 'Rob' or "twilight' or anything related, you'd definitely be around"

"And who told you that Rob's here?" I asked, trying to remain calm, I just hate it when Liam makes fun of us

"Well, everybody's saying _'Rob's car is in the parking lot'_ " he said the last phrase in a strange way, like he was imitating what the girls were saying, I rolled my eyes

"It's none of your business, anyways"_ Thanks Hailey for the back-up, you just know what I wanna say even if I don't say it._

"So? That's his car? Not that good by the way, and have you girls seen him, after all?"

I don't know much about cars, but all I know that this car looks cool, he's probably jealous

"You're just jealous"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Rob. and his car" Hailey replied before I do

"Whatever, you're just shallow, you know. I don't even know why you girls are so all over him" _Ok! That's it_, if he says another word I'm definitely gonna lose it

"You're pushing it, Liam" I groaned from between my teeth

"Whoa, calm down, I'm just sayin'" he raised his hands defensively, I took a deep breath and nodded

"Well, I hope you two could see him"_ and what you don't know, Liam, that I already saw him, talked to him and even rode was him._

Then I had an idea, "And BTW, Liam, we don't even know if it was him or not in that car, I mean there must be other guys who own a car like that, right?"

He looked confused but nodded; I raised my voice a little so that some of the guys- mostly girls gathering around the car could hear me, "I mean, it might be not his car, right?"

He raised his eyebrow, "What do you want, Em?"

"Just answer me" I whispered,

"This Car can be anyone's other than Rob's, there are plenty of cars just like that, right?" my voice was so loud right now, some of the girls- and the guys turned to look at me, normally I'd be embarrassed if anyone stared at me that way, but now I'm the one who wanted that.

"Yeah, I think" he replied

"What? I can't hear you; you say that it might be anyone's?" I pressed

"I SAID YES" he yelled at me, irritated, I backed a little, surprised by his reaction.

"Too bad" Hailey said, "I thought that I might actually see Rob in here, but what would he do here anyways, c'mon guys let's get outta here" she said and started walking away, some people started doing the same too

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, Liam was staring at me then

"um! I just remembered that I forgot something…. In the locker, you guys go, I'll go take…what I forgot.... from the locker and then go straight to the diner, by the bus" I have a feeling that it's not the bus that's gonna take me there.

Hailey started to speak; I interrupted her before she could say something I can't find an answer to, "GO!" I pressed, "So you won't be late" _late for what, Em? Can't you come up with something better than that?, _"I mean, I don't want you to wait for me, besides, Hail, I'm going straight to the diner, so after I take the stuff from the locker I'm gonna wait for the bus, and I won't have time to hang or even wait with you for your own bus, Liam will wait with you" _better excuse, I think._ I just hope that it made sense; she seemed thoughtful for a while then nodded,

"Yeah, you're right, well, toodles, let's go Liam" he shrugged and followed her, giving me a weird look before leaving, I heaved a sigh of relief when they left and waited for the rest- or whoever was left from the others to leave, I leaned on a car and waited, thinking what would happen If Hailey agreed on moving in with us.

Hailey lives in a place far away from mine, like in the other side of the city, that's why our buses are different; I'm still trying to get her into moving to live with us, it'll be so much fun with the three of us, Hailey, Ashley and Me, living in the same house.

Suddenly I felt someone knocking lightly on my shoulders, I jumped out of surprise and turned to get my bigger surprise, it was _Rob!_

Ok! So that was his car after all, but why's he here? I stared at him, still not believing, though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" _scare me? Scare me? What are you talking about? How can Robert Pattinson ever scare me? _

"No, it's Okay, I was just…Uh! Surprised" he smiled, ok, he _has_ to stop that smile whenever he looks at me, it just makes me inexplicable, it almost makes me forget what to say, isn't it enough that I'm always breathless when I see any picture of him on the internet with that breathtaking smile? I can't endure that in reality, I now know that for sure.

"So what are you doing here? I mean….Why are you here"_ great question, Em, can't you be anymore rude?_

"I'm sorry" I said right after it, "I'm just…confused"

He smiled, again. I sighed mentally while he replied, "Well, I thought that since you work near my hotel, I'd might give you a ride to the diner, and to make up for what happened earlier today" _oh my god! He still thinks that it's his fault, and he wants to drive me to the diner? Ok That's too much too handle in one day, I can't accept that, he did nothing_,

"Thanks! But I already told you it's really _not_ your fault, it's all me, you don't have to make up for anything"

"I still want to drive you to the diner, if you'd like" you've got to be _kidding_ me; this _has_ to be a dream, If I like? Well, of course I like, but No, no no no, he's just acting polite, and I shouldn't take advantage of that.

"Um…thanks! But I'll take the bus. You can go wherever you wanna go, just don't bother yourself with me" I suddenly felt that that didn't sound right

"But I'm really going to the hotel; I already told you that." He looked at me sincerely, Gosh! What can I do now?

"So? Will you please accept my request?" He asked after a long moment of silence, how can I say no? No girl would ever say no if she was in my place.

I sighed faintly, "Okay! Thanks, though"

His smile got even wider, "You're welcome" we walked to his car and opened the passenger door for me, "Thanks" I managed to say, it was more of a whisper, though. He smiled and moved to the driver's side of the car.

I sat more freely than I did in the morning, probably feeling less awkward, but still not to the extent where I act that _'free'_

He started the engine and started moving, "Were you inside the car all that time?" I suddenly asked,

"Yeah"

"Wow! How could you bear that?"

"What can I possibly do? That was the only idea I came up with, after that girl started screaming, I swear I could hear her saying _'Oh my Gosh that's Rob's car'_ from a far distance, I just decided to lock myself inside, I closed the windows, turned off the engine but left the air conditioner working, I don't want to die inside my car"

"Oh!" was all I came out with, "Sorry for that" I said later on. Then I remembered, I have to know why he was here the first place, he couldn't have just came all that way here to pick me up, or did he? _No, Em. He couldn't, he probably was near or something so he decided to pick you up_, even the idea of him- remembering me was something unbelievable.

I thought of the question I'm gonna ask him pretty well before I did, "So, were you around or something? And then decided to give me a ride 'cause I'm on your way?"

"NO" _huh?_ No what exactly? , "As I told you, I thought I might give you a ride, to make up for what happened earlier today, besides, It's good to talk with someone out of the spotlights"

He explained, ok so talking with someone out of the spotlights is a good reason, but the first reason just can't get away that easily, I sighed, "Please, don't make me feel bad about myself, it was really my fault, don't blame yourself, I'm beginning to think about not crossing the streets ever again" he chuckled at my last words.

"What happened out there? When you were out, and I was inside the car, you seemed…I don't know…shouting, or exclaiming something, and people suddenly started moving away" he suddenly asked,

"You caught that?" I was startled, unable to answer, "Well, let's just say they've waited enough and you didn't show up, so they gave up and decided to leave"

"Good point, but know what? You're bad at lying" he looked at me mischievously

I felt my face turning red, "It's kinda true, you know. I just made out a clear point that this car might be anybody's car, and since you didn't show up, that proved my point, so they gave up and left" I defended, my voice turning kinda pitchy, I felt heat radiating from my face, He seemed amused by my reactions.

"But why did you do that?"

"Don't know. I had that feeling that it was you, and obviously you were hiding from them, so I did what I did, that's all"

Suddenly my cell phone vibrated, I forgot to change modes again, I looked at the caller ID, it was Liam, what could he possibly want this time, I sighed and answered,

"Yes, Liam"

"Where are you?"_ For real? Like you don't know that I'm on my way to the diner._

"On the way to diner, where else I can be?" I said with a _'Duh'_ tone in my voice.

"With who?" _WHAT?_

"And why do you wanna know?" that was the only thing I could mouth right now.

"Just curious"

"It's none of your business anyways" I hate it when I act offensive, especially with Liam, but he drags me into it, he needs to learn what does _"don't always get into people's life" _mean.

"I didn't know what you were up to, back in the parking lot, but I'll know eventually" he said with an uttermost confidence that made me infuriated

"I wasn't up to anything" I practically yelled at him, "And FYI I'm on my way to the diner the same way as everyday" I yelled and hanged up on him, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

The last words I said had a twist in them; they weren't actually a lie, because it's really the same way I go to the diner with everyday- the same road, but looking at it from another angle, it technically wasn't the same _'way'_, I mean, Instead of the Bus; It's Rob's car.

Speaking of Rob, he then talked, "I know it's none of my business, but what did he say to you to make you that angry?"

I sighed, "It's only Liam, acting…Liam-ish. No big deal. The problem is that he has to know his limits, it's not his business to ask me who I'm with" I stopped, holding my breath, _oh My God! What did I just say? why do i always babble like that?  
_

"I'm sorry" he apologized, "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble"

_Stupid, Em. Just Plain stupid,_ that's what I was afraid of, he thought that he's the reason behind all this, he doesn't know that I'm always mad at Liam, sometimes I even wonder how we're such good friends despite all of that,

"No, you caused no trouble at all, I'm always like that when it comes to Liam, He's so ….. _Provocative_?" I tried to explain, "Please, just forget about it, Ok? _Ugh_, I'm so stupid" my tongue betrayed me again, how could anyone be that cheesy?

He laughed, It made me feel better, has anyone ever mentioned that his laugh was that _intoxicating_?

We were now at the beginning of the street that led to the diner,

"Ok! Can you stop here?"

"But we're not there yet, the diner is still blocks away" he clarified

"I know! But it's the same street, right? Besides; I can't get out of your car in front of the diner's door, what will people say if they saw me coming outta your car?"

"Didn't you just say that I'm not the only one with that car?"

"Yeah. But won't it be weird if I just happened to be around the same car two times a day? Plus you're so close to your hotel, so people will obviously deduce that it's your car" I rushed through the words, Good thing that I'm still able to talk, and think.

He started to slow down the speed a little, probably getting my point, "I still can't see why you don't want people to know that you're in my car? Is it wrong or something?" he asked

I didn't know how to answer that, "I just feel that it's kinda.. weird. And awkward… I don't know…" I uttered, yeah, it'll be weird, the Diner girl in Rob's car, weird enough? Besides; I don't want any more comments from Liam.

"I'd better get off here, please" he sighed and stopped the car, then turned to look at me, I just stared- unable to talk, I know I'm supposed to be over with that startling issue by now, obviously i wasn't, I was just looking at the side of his face which was more than enough for me, but with him- turning to look at me, and me- looking back at him, got me embarrassed, I quickly glanced down, whispering a _'Thanks'_

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" _he didn't just say that, did he?_

"Please don't tell me you still feel bad after all that" my words didn't make any sense; I tried to explain further, looking for the right words, but came out with nothing.

"A little" I raised my eyes to look at him and saw him grinning, _so he was teasing me, huh?_

"Really! Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Don't you have a movie to make?" I suddenly asked, he slapped his forehead, "Oh! I totally forgot about it" I chuckled, "That means I won't be able to pick you up, sorry"

I chuckled, "Thanks, anyways" I saw him opening his door

"Where are you going?" I asked,

"Getting your door" _Huh?_

"No!" I snapped, "Stay inside, don't you know what's gonna happen if you stepped outta your car? Beside I can open the door myself, I have two hands, see" I raised my hands and flipped them in the air, he laughed

"Thanks again" I said and opened the door

"Hey" hey called when I was about to close the door, "Can I get your number?" _he's asking about my number? For real? Me?_

"Um, yeah sure" I uttered, he gave me his mobile and I typed my number, "Here"

"Thanks" he smiled, please stop smiling, I want to stay in one piece, Really! I feel I'm about to shatter into pieces

"You're welcome" I replied, "Bye"

"See you later" he said and I closed the door and started walking towards to the diner, I saw his car making its way to the hotel while I was still walking, then my phone vibrated, it was a strange number, I picked up

"Hello" a man's voice said

"Yes, who is it?" I asked, then I heard a familiar chuckle that made me stop walking, "You didn't!" I found myself laughing

"Just wanted you to know my number" he said

"Ok!" I chuckled, "I'll save it"

"Well, see you later, then" he said

"See ya" I said and pressed the red button, still laughing. _You're crazy, Rob._

Then my phone vibrated again, this time it was Liam, I pressed cancel and hurried to the diner.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**So??? as i said before i wasn't planning on that, but the conversation took it's way and i thought i'd might leave it that way, i intended to make it a lot shorter than that**

**Tell me what you think about it? Pretty please :) **


	6. Fire

**So here's Chapter 6, hope you like it**

**I kinda put some 'real life' incidents in here, with a twist of course :) R&R  
**

__________________________________________________________________

"Have you ever thought why he's so all over you that way?" Ashley suddenly asked after I told her about what had happened today, About Rob almost hitting me, offering me a ride, picking me up after college and even Liam's reactions.

"Who's all over me? Liam? Or you mean Rob?" so yeah I admit, Liam sometimes acts weird, overly protective and everything, but he's my friend, he should care about me, like all friends do, But _not_ so all over me, and Rob? _Definitely not!_

"Rob" she said in a _'Duh'_ tone

"What are you outta your mind or something?"

"No I'm not. _Please, Em!" _she scoffed,_ "_Why would someone like _ROBERT PATTINSON_ do such a thing unless he's hitting on you?" _Ok, she's definitely outta her mind now_

"I already told you he felt bad about almost hitting me with his car, and also told you that he said that it's good to have someone outta spotlights to talk with, ain't that enough?" I reasoned

"Ok! So what was he doing near the house the first place, in the morning, at a time that no one usually hangs out in, and it just happened that you go to your _'med. School'_ at the exact time, ain't that weird?"

I sighed; she's got a point this time, "Maybe 'cause it's the only time he can go out without having fans all over him"

"And how do you explain him being around the house?"

"A coincidence, maybe?" It sounded more of a question, "And how should I know, he might have been just …I don't know, goofing around. And that just happened to be around the house, that's all. And then happened what happened" I tried to explain

"Maybe" she said- unconvinced, "But one day you'll know that I was right and then you'll find me telling you_ 'I told you so'_" I just rolled my eyes and dropped the subject.

"So, have you spoken with Hailey today?" I asked

"Yep!" She replied while heading to kitchen, "She's thinking about it" she grabbed a bag of chips and headed back to the couch

"I just hope she won't take lotta time in her _'thinking'_ " I made quotation marks in the air, and then snatched the bag of chips from her hands, "Stop eating!"

"Hey! I'm hungry, gimme that" I stretched my hands and she jumped on me to get it, we both laughed, "Go eat something healthy"

"I wanna eat _that_" she succeeded in snatching it from between my hands and giggled, "You go eat your _'healthy'_ food, Miss Weight whiner" she taunted "I ain't no med. School freak" she stuck her tongue at me,

"What does being in med. School have to do with anything? I'd do the same if I were in any other college, you know"

"Weight whiner" she muffled through her now stuffed mouth.

I giggled, "Whatever" then went to my laptop.

This time I didn't know what to write in my status, I'm definitely not gonna say a word about the whole Rob's issue, at least not gonna mention that I was actually with him, I'll just keep it plain simple but describing how I feel at the same time,

_"Speechless!! That day was __idiosyncratic__. Hope to see you again sometimes"_

I know that I'm gonna get loads of _'someone-has-just-commented-on-your-status' _notifications regarding to what I just wrote, but I'm gonna find out something to say, like I met an old friend or something, it will actually work since no one will eye-contact me.

I spent the next couple of hours doing nothing in particular, chatting with friends, playing some facebook lame games, going through some pictures and whatsoever.

Ashley suddenly yelled from the other room, "Come and get your phone for god's sake! It's been ringing since forever, I can't sleep!"

I hurried to the room, "And why are you sleeping that early?" I asked when I got into the room, she shrugged and put the pillow over her head, the phone kept ringing over and over again and I was unable to find it, then I remembered that I forgot to take it out of my purse, I quickly went to the purse, took the phone and pressed answer before I could see who was calling, it's either something important or just Liam messing around, I regretted pressing answer when I thought about that,

"Hello!" I answered_, I swear if it was Liam just messing around I'll hang on him_

I heard a sigh, so it wasn't Liam after all, or was he suddenly concerned?

"Hello?" I asked when no one answered

"Hi, Emma" a familiar voice said, I was still unable to recognize it, though, "You scared me for a while, when you didn't answer, I thought you ran over by a car while crossing the street or something" he chuckled, I gasped faintly, trying to grasp the fact that he called me, _Me?_

"Emma? Are you there?" he asked when I didn't answer,

"Um, yeah, sorry! I just can't believe that you called me"_ Oops! Can't I be anymore cheesy?_

He chuckled,_ it's so good that he's not in front of me right now; at least I can comprehend, a little_!

I chuckled back, getting back to the normal me- not the cheesy me-"You really thought that after what had happened today that I might just run my way through the street without looking? Nope! I learned my lesson"_ wow! I really talked, talking with him ain't that hard, maybe 'cause he's not right in front of my face, I smiled to myself, I made a great progress! At least on the phone!_

"Maybe" he teased, "I just wanted to make sure that you went home safely" he added.

"Thanks! I'm fine, totally fine" _seriously how can't I be fine with one of the hottest- if not the only- Hollywood studs talking with me on the phone?_

"Good! So, you have college tomorrow, Doc?" he asked, I suddenly felt embarrassed, I don't know why I feel so whenever someone calls me _'Doc'_, it's just weird.

"Please, don't call me doc or anything related, I just feel awkward whenever someone tells me that, it's embarrassing, I still can't grasp the fact that I'm in med. School, it's plain weird. And yes I'm going." I rushed through the words, _God! I babble a lot_

"Ok, Doc!" I raised my eyebrow involuntary, _like he can see me!_ Then he chuckled, "Just kidding, don't worry I'm not going to say that"

"Thanks" I was in the living room now, I don't wanna wake Ashley up, she'll kill me, beside I know what she's going to say if she knew about this phone call.

"What time will you finish, exactly?" he asked

"Um…around three fifteen, I think" I went to the laptop to get the time table, "Wait, it's Four fifteen, Oh!"

"What?"

"Nothing, that means I'll head straight to the diner. Again! I just hate it when I have practical classes" I didn't mean to say that out loud, but he apparently heard me and laughed

"Ok, then. Can I pick you up?" _you're kidding me right?_

"Don't tell me there's still something you need to make up for" I said with a little sarcasm, he chuckled, God! _I can hear this chuckle and never get tired of it._

"No, there's nothing I need to make up for this time" he replied, "I already told you, it feels….. Nice talking with someone out of spotlights, and I have to admit, you turned out to be a good company" _Wow!_

He talked again when I didn't answer, "So, do you agree on that?"

"Ok!" I finally spoke out, "But just stay somewhere outta sights, I don't wanna do what I did today again, they believed me the first time, I'm not sure they will on the second time" _besides, I don't like dragging attention to myself._

He laughed, "okay. I'll hide" I laughed as well, "And I'll call to let you know where I'm hiding"

"Sounds great" I laughed, "See ya tomorrow, then"

"See you" he said, "And go sleep"

"Now? But it's still early" I whined

"No, it is not. And you have college early in the morning, so you need to have enough sleep, you don't want to repeat today's incident, do you?" I laughed, he's got a point, _besides, no one will drive me tomorrow morning._

"Okaaaaay" I elongated the word, "I'll go sleep"

"Good night"

"Good night" I pressed disconnect.

I was flying- literally. That was just beyond amazing, I can't believe someone like Robert Pattinson is talking to me, and we're becoming friends. I'm becoming friends with the most handsome, suave, stunning, breathtaking, charming guy in the whole universe, words can't even describe.

I didn't bother updating my status, I just went to sleep, longing for tomorrow, how I wish that time speeds up to the moment I meet him.

_Rob's Pov: _

I waited till she hanged up the line then closed my phone,

"Why didn't you ask her out? Or you're just gonna stick to 'picking her up'?" Taylor asked, making quotation marks in the air

"He can't be so hasty, Tay" Kristen pointed out

"When did you guys get in here?" I asked, surprised that I haven't noticed them entering my room

"Since you were saying, _'Okay then. Can I pick you up?'_ "He imitated my words

My mouth shaped a long 'O', Taylor was grinning, "Man! It's like you were in a different world, you didn't even hear us knock the door"

"So you just decided to barge in?" I raised an eyebrow

"Don't look at me, it was her idea" he pointed at Kristen, I rolled my eyes and looked at her, she just shrugged, that was typical from her, I nodded understandingly.

"You didn't answer my question, Rob? Aren't you gonna ask her out?"

Kristen replied before I do, "It's too early for that" well, I wasn't planning on saying that, I was about to say _'I'm planning to do it first thing tomorrow when I meet her'_ but didn't after what Kris's just said

"And why is that?" Tay suddenly asked

"Because……. He doesn't know her pretty well yet, and a normal girl won't just go out with someone who just met her, even if it was Rob, don't you think?"

"I know that it's any girls' dream to go out with Rob"

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him

"Really" he said confidently,

"Thanks. But K-"

He interrupted me, "But what?"

"Kristen's right. Emma might disagree on going out with me that early, she was even reluctant to ride with me in the car, and she's different than any other girl I've ever met, I can tell you that"

"Whoa! Someone is deeply falling in love" he grinned mischievously

"Stop that! And now you two go out, I want to sleep, we have scenes to do early in the morning; so you'd better go get some sleep as well" I instructed

They both laughed and said, "Good night" and then left the room, I turned off the lights and went to bed, recalling every single second I spent with her, how she speaks, how she laughs, how she just say what's inside her mind without thinking and her reaction after realizing that, how she looks to the ground shyly, how she acts when she's nervous, everything about her was just simply amazing, I can't wait to see her again.

_Emma's Pov:_

"Yes, Hailey I'm on my way I swear, the streets are just jammin', Ugh!" I grunted over the phone while looking from the Bus's window at the crowded street, _God! When I do wake up early and find my bus right away, there just happen to be a traffic jam! What a luck!_

"Just hurry up, Okay?"

"What am I supposed to do? Go drive instead of that driver? Or push the cars away or what?" we both laughed

"Listen, if I didn't make it on time, I'll just attend it later with Mandy" _Mandy is a girl I know, a friend actually, the common thing between us is that we spend a lot of time on facebook, besides, most of the hotties at college are in her class! Like I do anything about that at all! Ok I admit I sometimes glance at them, that's all! But do nothing other than that._

"Just call me when you get here, okay?"

"Okay"

I arrived 20 minutes later and called her,

"Are you here?" she asked, whispering, apparently the class has started

"Yes"

"I think you can sneak in, the people here are still making a lot of noise, just hurry up" she hanged then

I hurried towards the biochemistry lab, one of my most hated practical classes ever, I wore my lab coat and went inside, thankfully my group-_ which didn't include Hailey or any of my friends-_ was still waiting for the doctor to start explaining the experiments we were about to make, I passed through Hailey's Group and waved to her, she smiled then turned her head towards her doctor who apparently was glaring at her.

I went to my group, minutes later another study group joined us, their doctor was absent, so they came to join us, thankfully one of my friends was in that group

"Hey, Em. Looking good!"

"Thanks, Jess" i smiled, "Good thing that you're with me" I smiled and pointed towards my study group with my eyes, she chuckled

"Poor Girl. Who are those people?"

"I have absolutely no idea" she laughed

The doctor then greeted us and started to explain what we should make, it was pretty boring; I drifted away with my thoughts in the middle of his explanation, _Ok! So since today was not like any other day- Technically. I had to spend more time deciding what to wear, I mean Rob's picking me up today, he already saw my 'I'm-in-a-total-mess' state, so he must know that I'm not always like that, I had to choose something good and comfortable at the same time, I mean It's college! I can't wear anything fancy or eye-catching, I settled on my usual pair of jeans, black top with some pink patterns along with a deep magenta scarf and my converse, well I already said It's college, and not just any college it's med school! The guys here sometimes come with weird clothes that I could swear they were their pajamas, well not all of them, but a big number, however!_

Jess nudged me then and I got back to hear what the doctor was saying, he said stuff about how to determine some unknown samples, like if it was urea or glucose or some kind of acid or whatever and how to know if a given sample had any kind of abnormality, like Glucosuria _(Glucose in urine)_ and others, all through different chemical reactions where we have to mix stuff together and heat them and so on. _Have I ever mentioned that I hate biochem?_

Now it was our turn to do those tests, we took the tubes and looked for a holder,

"Here's one" I found a holder at the middle of the table we were in, I stretched myself and took it, I turned around and gave it to Jess, seconds later I felt that it was getting hotter, like there was some heat coming straight towards my face, I waved my hand in front of my face to allow some air to cool it when suddenly a girl gasped and screamed,

"Your scarf is on Fire!"

____________________________________________________________________

**So??? what do you think? i hope you caught the 'real life incidents with the twist' :)**

** i know that this chapter is kinda boring but i promise you things gonna change in the next few chapters**

**so waiting to hear you opinion :):)**


	7. a Turn Over

**And here's Chapter 7:)**

**I know that this chapter is kinda long, but you'll know why at the end**

__________________________________________

My phone kept ringing, I didn't bother to even see who was calling me, I wasn't in a state that makes me able to talk to anybody after what had happened in the biochemistry class, I could feel the people in the bus getting annoyed from the continuous ringing, I didn't care, I just wanna go home, I left college directly after that incident and didn't care about any other practical class I have.

I threw my purse on the bed, took a clean pajama and went to the bathroom, removed my contacts, took a shower and applied a burn cream that I'd bought from the pharmacy before I got inside the house.

I was starting to feel better, thankfully; I'm not that kinda person who keeps whining over things that happened, I'm no drama queen either, all I want now is to watch something funny- to make me get back to the real me, and to forget about all what happened.

I decided to watch_ 'JONAS'_ TV show, that show never failed to crack me up in laughs, I took my laptop, went to the kitchen and put it on the kitchen table, I made a mug of Nescafe and started watching the show.

I was over the whole issue after I watched a couple of episodes, so I decided to open my facebook for a while,

I updated my status,

_"Watched some 'JONAS' episodes, I was laughing my lungs out, that show is HILARIOUS"_

I scanned my notifications quickly, most of them were photo comments for Rob and Taylor, _Oh my God!_ _I totally forgot about Rob, _I ran to the bedroom and took my phone out of my bag, _What? 30 missed calls? _Three from Liam, five from Hailey, another five from Ashley and the rest were from Rob! How could I forget about Rob? He must have been waiting for me, and I just left him there, waiting for me and didn't even think about calling him. _How rude is that?_

I quickly dialed his number, he picked up after two rings,

"Before you say anything" I quickly said before he could speak, "I'm so sorry for what happened today, it's just that…" I didn't know what to say, but I'm definitely not gonna say what happened to me, "Things happened today, I went home early and forgot all about the phone, I haven't answered any call, though. And I almost forgot everything, I'm really sorry" I rushed through the words, wondering if what I've just said made any sense at all

"Hey hey slow down a little bit" he said, "What happened?"

"Umm, nothing much" I tried to lie, "There was that fire in the biochem class" _there really was a fire, but on me!, _"So I just went home right after it happened" _I just hope that he takes it_.

"And what does it have to do with you?" he asked,_ Oh my god what am I supposed to say?_

"Well" I sighed, "I was near the fire"

"What?" he suddenly asked, his voice raising

"I'm totally fine I swear, I was just…Shocked that's all"

I heard him sigh, "Thank God! I think you won't be going to college tomorrow then, right? And what about the diner? You didn't go there today either, I went there and didn't find you"

_Wow! He even went to see me in the diner? That's …I don't know!_

"Yeah, I didn't go. And sorry again for not calling you"

"It's okay" he soothed, I heard someone calling his name,

"Sorry, but I have to go now, see you later"

"Yeah sure, see ya" I pressed disconnect and texted Ashley, Hailey and Liam,

_"I'm totally fine I swear, just needed some time alone and I forgot about the phone, sorry guys!"_

An hour later; the door bell rang, I went off my laptop to get it, I opened the door and froze in my place, _He's here, Rob's here, Oh my gosh!_

"Hi" he smiled, _oh wow! I just can't stay frozen that way._

"H-hey" I uttered, _what should I do? What should I say? Oh yeah, _"Please come in" he smiled and got inside, I went over and sat on the couch, "Please have a seat" _what's with all the 'pleases' you say, Em?_

To my surprise, he sat next to me on the couch- facing me, I looked down, embarrassed, why did he have to come now? When I'm like that? I was in my pajamas, my hair was tied up in a messy knot, and I was wearing my glasses, plus my face had some minor burn marks, I was in a total mess, it's like mess and Rob just have to be together when it comes to me.

He suddenly gasped, "Oh my God, what happened to your face?"

I quickly looked up, I didn't realize he'd see that, "What? You mean this?" I pointed to the tip of my nose, which was the only noticeable mark, well; this and my left eyelashes.

"Yes" he looked at me, concern filled his eyes

"It's 'cause of the fire I told you about"

"Why don't you tell me what exactly happened, I don't believe a word from what you said on phone, that's why I came over actually"

I said a long 'O', he just looked at me, waiting for me to explain, I sighed, and went over the whole incident

"Well, I was in the biochem lab, after the doctor went over all the steps we should do, it was our turn to do the tests and these thing, me and my friend; Jess, was looking for a tube holder, I found one on the table and stretched myself to get it, it was far from my reach, then I started to feel some heat, as if the temperature suddenly got higher, then a girl screamed and said that my scarf was on fire, then everything just went all to quickly and my vision was blurry, I remember girls trying to put off the fire and when they did it just burned again, all by itself, then some girls tried to pull it off my neck, I was wrapping it in a weird way so they just decided to pull it off my face, they pulled it upwards straight to my face, while it was still burning, that's the reason behind those marks, Jess yelled at them to stop doing that while trying to unwrap it from my neck, that's when a guy from the end of the lab came running and pulled it off so quickly from my neck, threw it on the floor and put it off with his feet" I was fighting my tears that were now pushing each other to escape my eyes. I took a deep breath, "Well, that's the story" I couldn't take it anymore, tears poured from my eyes, "Sorry" I sniffed, "I thought I was over it, but apparently I just suppressed it" I was crying so hard now, sobbing.

He removed the glasses from my face and wiped my tears with his fingers, "The fire reached your eye?" he asked, panicked

"Just my left eye, my lashes were like they've been trimmed, and that small mark under my eye, that's all" I was still crying, he wrapped his arms around me, "Shhh, stop crying, it's over now, everything's just fine"

"I thought I was gonna die" he pulled me closer to him, soothing me, "You're not dead, and it's over now" he was rubbing my back and my hands, it made me feel safe, I never felt that way with anyone, I tried to regain my composure, "Thank you" I said, pulling away from his hands, I took a tissue from the table in front of the couch, wiped my tears and then wore my glasses again, "Don't thank me for anything, I did nothing at all" _actually you did, you're the only one who took that seriously, no one did that, Hailey was panicked at first then she started to make fun about it, the same for Ashley, Hailey told her what happened, Liam said that someone should've filmed it, Imagine that? And he said that it's all 'cause of my lack of attention._

I cleared my throat, "It's over now anyways" I tried to say that cheerfully, I don't think he believed me anyways, "So…Do you want some Nescafe?" I asked, changing the subject

"Sure, thank you"

"Okay" I hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen, he followed me, I took a mug and started making it,

"You'll love my Nescafe" I smiled, "With that creamy foam I make on top; it'll just take some time, though"

"We'll see about that" he teased, then his eyes flashed towards the laptop, "What were you doing on it? Can I check?" he asked, his eyes having a curious glow in them, "Sure" I looked away quickly, it's better that way, so that I can comprehend

"Hmm…interesting, you were googling for a Chinese noodles recipe, what else were you doing? Hmm.. facebook, what's that? Is that me?" _Shoot! I forgot that I was commenting on some of his pics _

I was leaning on the counter in front of him, "You know I'm a fan, don't be surprised"

He sat up, "So you wished that you could see me?" he asked, amused

"It's them, I already see you. I mean, I see you, you know"

He laughed, "I know"

He took a step forward, smiling a smile that could take any girls' breath away, "I think seeing me in real life is better than just the pictures right?"

I couldn't answer, in fact I couldn't even breath, he was so close to me now, I just stared at him, unable to talk…

_Rob's Pov:_

She just stared at me, unable to talk, she looked so cute with that inexplicable stare on her face, I couldn't help but smiling.

When she told me what happened to her, I was panicked, I blamed myself for not coming straight to her house when she didn't answer my calls, but I remembered Kristen's words, I can't be too hasty, the hell with that.

She was still in her place, with what is now my favorite stare, I took another step forward, I had the urge to kiss her, I wanted to kiss her, and that was the perfect timing.

I was about to put my hands on her face when I heard an opening door, both of us looked towards the direction of the sound, I saw two of her friends, I remembered one of them, the one with the mahogany hair, she was with her first time I saw her, she was carrying some brown grocery bags that fell on the floor, the other one I think was the girl with her at college, she just stood frozen in her place, her eyes wide open.

"Um, Hey Girls" Emma said and moved towards where they were, I followed her, "Well, you know who that is" she gestured at me, "Rob, This is Ashley" she pointed at the girl with the mahogany hair, "And that's Hailey" she pointed to the other girl.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hey" Ashley greeted, Hailey said nothing at all, she reminded me of Emma that way.

It was silent for a moment, Emma suddenly talked, "Hailey, have you finally decided to move in? Please say yes! See, Rob, Hail doesn't live with us, we're trying to convince her to move in, though"

Ashley then squealed, "Oh Yes she is" and then she and Emma just jumped happily, I found that pretty amusing.

Emma suddenly stopped and cleared her throat, embarrassed probably, "Sorry about that, I was just excited" I chuckled

"Never mind"

She grabbed the bags from the floor and went to the kitchen; the two other girls followed her,

"How are you now, Em?" Hailey finally spoke

"Totally fine" she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

She suddenly stumbled on one of the kitchen's chairs while heading to the fridge, she was about to fall but regained her balance before she did, she looked to the floor and hurried to the fridge, the two other girls laughed up so hard

"Stop that!" she yelled- funnily though, at them, they just laughed harder.

"Are you always like that?" I asked, laughing slightly with them

"She didn't tell you, Really?" Ashley suddenly asked, she glowered at her

"Tell me what?"

"That we call her _'Miss I'm so Bella' _" she made quotations marks in the air, I laughed

"I'm not always like that"

"The hell you are" Hailey stuck her tongues out at her, I laughed, those girls are pretty funny together.

I spent some time with them and then excused myself, Emma escorted me to the door, to be polite that's all, she knows that I know my way.

"Thanks for coming" she said when I was at the door

"You're welcome" I smiled, "And by the way, from now on, I'm going to drive you everywhere" she was about to protest but I didn't let her speak, "When I don't have scenes to shoot, happy now?" I smiled

"Thanks" she said, it was more of a whisper, though, "But don't bother yourself"

"I'm not, I really mean it, besides, you seem like a real accident magnet" I taunted, she chuckled

"So, are you going to college or work tomorrow?"

"I guess not, I need a day off"

"Okay, then, I'll come check on you tomorrow"

She stared at me for a while, "You're…welcome…anytime"

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, then_" I know that my chance to kiss her today was gone, so I'm just going to wait for another chance, if just her friends came a little bit late!_

"See ya" I smiled and headed to the car, I waved to her when I was about to leave, she waved back and went inside the house.

_Emma's Pov:_

It's only been three days since Rob's first visit to my house, the burn marks on my nose and under my eyes have disappeared, but my lashes were still short, though.

Rob and I have became more close than ever, I admit that sometimes I'm still that incoherent person when I'm with him, but not like before, now I can manage to get back to my real self, I know everything's happened too quickly, but We're just really good friends now, he really insists to give me a ride wherever I go, and he always call to check if I just decided to go out without telling him, we talked a lot, about anything and everything when he was driving me, that's the reason why we became too close, he's an important part in my life right now.

One day Ashley and Hailey suddenly decided to interrogate me, "Just admit it, Em, you know you love him"

"I'm not!" I defended, "We're just good friends, you know that"

"Em, Em, Em. When will you ever let out your feelings, you can't just hide it that way, Ok so we all know that you're not the _I-fall- too-easily-for-anyone_ type, and we all know that you always make your mind take over your heart and everything, but Rob has everything you've always dreamed about in a guy"

"I agree with that, don't be such a headstrong" Hailey added

I sighed, "Look! Maybe I like him, but I can't just let my emotions take over okay? What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me, besides, he's Robert Pattinson for speaking out loud, you know what I mean, why would he ever fall for someone like me, he just considers me a friend"

"But what if he has the same feelings?" Hailey asked

"I don't know"

"See, that's what I'm talking about, Em. You over think everything" Ashley pointed out

"Well, let's leave it that way, till something new pops out"

They both said Ok at the same time and I sighed, _finally!_ I'm over with that conversation, I don't wanna think about my feelings about him, I just know that it can't work out between us.

* * *

My phone was ringing when I was about to leave the diner, I looked at the ID, it was Rob,

"Hey, Rob"

"Hi, Em" _yeah he calls me Em now, we're friends already!_

"Are you still at work?"

"Nope" I popped the 'P', "Well, Kinda, I'm about to leave though"

"Ok, go out form the back door; I'm waiting for you there"

"Okay" I pressed disconnect and hurried towards the kitchen door, Liam was there in the kitchen

"I'm leaving now, Bye" I rushed through the words while heading to the door

"You're acting weird lately, you know! what are you hiding from me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I hide anything?" I asked, avoiding eye contact, I know I haven't told him about Rob, it's only cause I know I don't want any ironic comments, that's all.

"We'll see about that" he said

"Whatever, Bye" I rushed out of the diner and found Rob's car, he got out of the car and opened the door for me, "Thanks" he smiled then went to the other side of the car.

"So, I was wondering, since it is Saturday night, would you like to hang out for a while before going home?" he asked

"Okay!" I replied, "But are you cool with it? cause of the fans, you know"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled

"Okay, where are we going?"

"A place I think you never saw before" he smiled

And he was right, I never knew that this place existed in Vancouver, it was like a long sidewalk- a ridge actually, with a fence on one side, separating a sea from the sidewalk, it was a great place, I could smell the plants' scent, it was refreshing.

"Wow! I really haven't seen that place before" I pointed out, we were now walking along the ridge, "And, there isn't much people in here, in fact I can't see anyone at all, how did you find that place?"

"I just found it while driving one day, and yeah people don't come here much, I don't know why"

"Yeah, it's a wonderful place"

We kept walking for some time, talking about nothing particular, we talked about twilight and how I became a fan and what I like about it, then about some funny things happened to me during college, about his life and how twilight changed it and so many other things.

It was getting colder by time, I didn't take my jacket with me, I didn't know that I was gonna stay that long outside, I was wearing a dark jeans with a pink and purple striped long sleeved top along with a pink cardigan over it, it was light for that cold weather, I wrapped my arms around me and started rubbing myself

"What?" he asked

"It's getting cold" I pointed out, "And I forgot to take my jacket, actually I didn't take it, the weather was fine earlier and I didn't know that I was gonna stay out till a late hour"

He smiled and stopped, "What?" I asked but he didn't answer; he was taking off his jacket, "What are you doing?" he came over behind me and wrapped the jacket around my shoulder,

"No, you'll just get col-" I trailed off while turning around to face him, he was still at his place, so close to me, he then bent his face down and kissed me, one soft, quick kiss.

I was startled, stunned, _what was that?_ He smile at me, but I was too startled to comprehend, "What?" he asked, still smiling

I didn't reply, I was just staring at him, inexplicable, just like when I first met him, he ran his left hand through my hair and bent his face again.

This time he kissed me more fiercely, and he didn't break away, I found my self kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my self closer, he traced his right hand along my back and settled it on my waist- from under his jacket, it sent electric sparks along its way, then he freed his left hand from my hair and settled it on my waist as well, pulling me closer to him, his jacket fell off my shoulders onto the floor, but I didn't care, his touch made my body feel like it's on fire.

Our kiss seemed to last for a long time, it got more deep, he kissed me with so much passion, and so did I, suddenly my mind started screaming, saying _'You can't do this'_ and _'stop'_ for so many times, I didn't want to let him go, it's like I wasn't living before, like my whole life started right now, my mind kept screaming, ordering me to let him go, telling me that I don't know the consequences for what I'm doing right now, I sighed, giving up, pulling my self away, breaking the kiss,

"I love you" he whispered, still holding me from my waist, my hands were on his shoulders.

"I…I can't do this" I said, out of breath, knowing that I'm killing myself with this decision, that I'll have no life after that.

_____________________________________________________________________

**SOOO???? what do you think about it...please please pleaseee tell me :) did i made things go too quickly or it's just good that way?**

**I really wanna know:) Now you knew why this Chappie was long, anyways:)**


	8. Broken Hearts

**And here's Chapter 8 :) i was having kinda block the past few days so i took some time writing this and i dunno if it'll meet your expectations, Please tell me :)**

**R&R**

_________________________________________________________

"Is there someone else?" he asked, still holding me, he was trying to make his face neutral, but it failed him, I could feel hurt mixed with hope in his face.

"No" his expression changed, this time it was confusion, I continued, "It's just that.." I trailed off and sighed, unable to explain, I pulled away from his embrace and went to stand by the fence, I really don't know what to tell him, I know that I love him, more than he could ever imagine, but I just can't do that, I'm not that good for him, and I also don't know what would happen if we were together, My mind kept telling me that I can't do this, that I don't know the consequences of doing that.

Rob broke me out of my reverie when he came from behind and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders again, this time he wrapped his hands around me with his jacket, I didn't realize that I was rubbing my hands absent mindedly,

"What is it? Please tell me what's in your mind" he whispered into my ears, still holding me, I sighed and put my hands on his, releasing them from me, but I kept holding them, enough with all the hurt I gave him and also about to give him,

"Listen Rob, it's just that… things can never work out between us, I mean, you're Robert Pattinson, and I'm just some freak, the diner girl, the normal average girl that could only fantasize about you, knowing that she could only see you in pictures, and here you are, in front of me, telling me that you love me, it just…doesn't make sense, like it isn't real" I tried to act strong, "And you probably was just caught up in the moment, you know"

"All I know is that I love you, and I don't understand why you're saying that, you mean everything to me"

"It's better that we stay friends. I know that someday you'll find your perfect girl, and we'll laugh about that moment when that happens, if we're friends, but if we're something else, I don't know what would happen" I said so reluctantly, but I know that he can't be in love with someone like me, and I know for sure; that facing the truth now is better than later.

"But you are _that_ girl, in fact, you're everything I ever wanted, you're the only girl I can see"

"That's because there's no one but me in here" he chuckled slightly at my comment and then turned serious again, "No, you _are _and _will _be the only girl I can see, even if there is many other girls around" he smiled, I sighed, I know that this hard, I know that I'm killing myself, no it's even more than that, killing myself is more easier, I just can't make it out between my mind and my heart, my mind always wins over everything, sometimes I wonder why does it have to be that way?

"Rob" I sighed, "Please, take me home. I.. I can't think" I really mean it, I can't think, I can't do anything at all, I'm stuck in between my mind and my heart, I can't even think of any other way to shut off my mind for a while, or at least make it think reasonably.

"Okay" his face turned down, "But I want to know something, do you love me?"

I stared at him, _isn't it obvious, Rob?_ I didn't answer him, though. I know where it would lead if I answered that, "Please" I pleaded, tears starting to well inside my eyes, "Please just take me home" I can't take this anymore, I can't do this to me, more importantly to him, I felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest, I didn't realize that I was crying until Rob's hands caressed my face and wiped my tears away.

He bent his face down, trying to kiss me again; I looked away instantly and cried again, "Please, Rob. I can't do this, and I can't think. Can't we just be friends, it's much better for both of us" I sniffed, how I want him to know that I'm just saying that against my own will, don't know why though, I sighed mentally

"If that's what you want" he said, "But I'm not giving up" he whispered in my ears as he led the way to his car.

We remained silent the whole way back home, I looked at Rob, he was immersed in deep thoughts, I wanted to explain to him why I did that, the reason behind my fear, the reason why I don't wanna do this and everything, but It's just not a good time, after what I did, I was so harsh and cruel, even to myself, beside I can't find the exact words to tell, I gave up and remained calm, sinking deeper in my chair, how I wish that chair would just swallow me up right here and now, I looked at Rob, he still looked like he was in deep thought, I didn't want to interrupt him so I sat in silence, trying to clear my mind.

_Rob's Pov:_

I was confused, I didn't know what's wrong, I couldn't keep my mind from wondering about the reason behind her act, _doesn't she love me?_ Maybe she felt guilty for kissing me and that's why she was crying, because she doesn't love me and was just caught up in the moment herself, _No, I don't want to believe that_, maybe she's just afraid, but _of what?_ Why did she say that it can't work out between us, because I am a celebrity? Or maybe because she thinks that I was the one who was caught up in the moment? And what did she mean by what she said? My head was spinning from all the thinking, I need to sort things out, I have to know what she's thinking of, and why did she say that, I'm not going to give up, I won't calm down until I know the real reason behind her rejection, if she doesn't love me, well, as much as it would hurt, I'll just move away, but if she was just trying to hide her feelings- for some reason that I don't know about, I'll try to know why she did that, and make her get out of it, I'll not give up then, the fact that she did that out of fear and intimidation was killing me, all I know is that I'm not going to give up, I'll confront her, if confrontation is the good term for that, and I'm planning on doing it so soon!

We were in front of her house then, she remained silent the whole way, her face had the most unidentified expression that anyone could ever have, it was like fear, anxiety, anger, hurt and devastation all mixed together in one, it killed me seeing her like that without asking her what's wrong, well; I'm planning to find out eventually.

I looked at her, trying my best to smile, although that I can't bear the idea of us as friends anymore, but if that's what she wants I think that I'll have to act that way till I figure everything out.

Her face lightened up a little when she saw me smiling, I tried to sound as normal as always when I spoke up, "So?" I asked, "Do you have college tomorrow?" _please say yes!_

I could barely hear what she said, her voice was shaky and intermittent, she cleared her throat, "Yes i do" _perfect!_

My smile widened, "Okay then, I'll pick you up"

She was shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah?" It sounded more of a question, "Why wouldn't I? and yes I don't have any scenes to shoot tomorrow"

"That's not what I mean" she said, looking at the floor

"Then what?" I was bewildered

"It's just that……. After all what I did to you today and you still wanna pick me up? If it was for anyone else other than you he would've definitely left me back at the ridge or just drove me home and never talked, called, cared about me again, and I really deserve.." I cut her off, placing a finger over her mouth, her eyes were so wet and she was trying to fight the urge to cry,

"Shhh! I'm not going to do that" I soothed, "You know that I _can't_ do that, you asked that we remain friends, and I respect that, not that I want it to be that way, I want us to be more than that, I already told you I won't give up, at least until I know your true feelings towards me, so until that happens" _which is going to be very soon_, "I think I agree on us being friends, only because I can't be away from you" I took one of her hands and kissed her palm, she looked down and blushed, she wiped her eyes by her other hand and sniffed, "That's too much for me you know, I don't deserve this" I took both of her hands in mine, "You deserve more than this" I whispered, I know that I can't do anything more than holding her hands at the moment.

"I think I should go now" she said, it sounded more of a question though.

"I think so" I smiled, she freed her hand from mine, I let her go ever so reluctantly, "See you tomorrow" I said while she was getting out of the car, she looked at me and nodded, smiling faintly,_ God! I should've walked her to the door, but I don't think that's a good idea now_, I sighed as I watched her getting inside the house, she smiled at me before closing the door, I smiled back and went on my way, thinking about what I'm about to do tomorrow, deliberating on which of the choices I had in my mind to settle on, _I need it to be perfect!_

_Emma's Pov:_

This can't be real! I don't deserve any of this, after what I've just told him, after what I just did to him, I broke his heart ever so coldly and he just says that he can't let me go? anyone in his place would've just despised me, hated me and everything, but he just says that he respects my request- of us being just friends, that's just unbelievable, I even doubt that he'll come by tomorrow, he can't come after all what happened, as much as I hope he'd really come, but I know that I just can't be around him for so long after today, for our own good- both of us, I don't wanna cause any more pain for him, I can endure mine, but I _can't _endure seeing him in pain, this is why I have to disappear from his life, and him not showing up tomorrow will help in that, I just hope he won't show up, as much as I want him to, but it'll be better if he won't.

I took one last look at him before closing the door behind me and smiled- in case I don't see him again, he smiled back, but not the smile I'm used to, this one was different, but I don't know why, maybe I'm just imagining things, I shrugged it off, at least the last memorable moment of him will be his smile, that's all I'm asking for now.

I closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to compose my face, I don't wanna be caught like that, I don't want any interrogations from Hailey or Ashley, It'll just crush me more.

Thankfully, both of them were asleep, I headed to my room, I moved over to the guest room- which was my original room- when Hailey moved in with us, and made her took my place with Ashley till we prepare her new room, we didn't use all the three rooms in the house since we didn't need them, we just made a room for me and another one for Ash, then we just decided to use one room so we bought a small bed for me and put it in Ash's room, that's when my room became the guest room, well, we call it the guest room, but it's never been used, and after Hailey came over, I went back to my room and we decided that each one of us should have her own room.

I collapsed after I closed the door behind me, I was crying so hard, what have I done to myself? And to him? Why did I do that? I kept asking myself and my mind just gave me the same answer every time, "_You can't control me forever_" I yelled at myself, well; literally at my mind, I was going insane.

I tried to calm myself, I took some deep breathes and went over to the bathroom, removed my contacts that were still in my eyes and took a shower, then went to bed, I was beginning to think more clearly, I recalled what happened earlier and cried so hard, knowing that I've made the worth decision in my whole life, I can say that I've cried myself to sleep.

______________________________

**SOO??? I really wanna know your opinion about this one *puppy eyes* **

**just tell me what do you think about it thus far and what do you think will happen next :):)  
**


	9. Plans

**Ehem, Ehem...here's Ch9 :) hope u enjoy it**

**i know that my updating rate is kinda slow lately, Sorry, you know college and stuff...**

**So please tell me what you think about this :) R&R  
**

________________________________________________________________________

"Em? Em wake up" Hailey said, shaking me

"Let me sleep" I whined

"Wake up, sleepy head" she shook me harder, "We're gonna be late"

"Okaaaaay" I moaned sleepily, got off bed and went to the bathroom, did my morning routine and then headed to the closet and as usual I didn't know what to wear, Hailey kept urging me to wear the first thing I see, but I was so cold that I didn't care about being late, I kept looking at the closet for a long time- I wasn't actually looking at the clothes, I was just staring aimlessly inside, my mind was blank, that's a good thing- I guess!

I finally wore a long patterned green and black T-shirt along with black skinny jeans and a black converse with some colored patterns on it and left my hair loose, all that after Hailey's nagging, she kept saying _'C'mon we're gonna be late, please hurry'_ and stuff like that.

I have to admit, I was kinda frustrated and relieved at the same time, it's because Rob hasn't called, I thought he said that he's gonna pick me up today, but he didn't call, that made me feel relieved 'cause it means that I'm gonna stay away from him, I know I can't act normal around him again after what had happened yesterday, so avoidance is the key, and he's helping by not showing up, but I have to admit that I'm frustrated as well; part of me still wanna see him, talk to him- _Be_ with him, but I can't make that part dominate, _I just can't!_

I took my purse and called for Hailey who was in the bathroom, "C'mon Hail, I'm done. Let's go"

"Be out in a minute" she yelled from behind the bathroom's door, I sat on the couch waiting for her, that's when I heard the door bell, I went over to open the door.

I was surprised, _No_; I was shocked when I saw Rob in front of me; I just stared at him, unable to talk, Ok this time it's not the same dumbfounded inexplicable stare that used to be my only reaction when I first knew him, this one was _different,_ I don't know how to describe it, all I know is that a wave of different feelings that I can't explain rushed through me when I saw him.

"Hi" he smiled, _God!_

"H-Hey" I stuttered, he smiled, how I wish to wrap my arms around him right now, to hold him and feel him holding me back, but I know that I can't and won't do this, that's my decision after all.

"Ready to go?" he asked, I wonder why didn't he just call before coming, yeah right he's acting like we're still the same good friends, just like I asked.

"Hailey will be here in a minute" I said, almost whispered- awkwardly as well, he nodded.

Hailey sometimes goes with me In Rob's car since he started to drive me to college, she always gets back home alone- since that I always go to the diner straight after college, she sometimes just decide to go by the bus- mostly when we have different practical timings, so she's used to having Rob driving us as well, but not like how I'm used to it, well; I think it's gonna be 'I _was_ used to' from now on.

"I'm out, Let's go Em" Hailey yelled after she went out of the bathroom, she stood midway when she saw Rob, her lips formed a perfect 'O' , she's probably just embarrassed of the whole situation, she didn't know he's here the first place, she cleared her throat, "Hey, Rob"

He chuckled, "Hello Hailey, ready to go?"

"Yeah" she replied, I nodded, suddenly I remembered that I didn't see Ashley when I woke up, "Where's Ash?" I asked

"She went to her college even before you wake up, sleepy head" she stuck her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes, Rob just chuckled.

"Well, let's go then" he said, we followed him out and Hailey locked the door, I took the advantage of her not listening to us and whispered, "They know nothing at all, Okay?" I know that I didn't want to mention that subject again, but I just wanted him to know, just in case he decides to talk or something.

He seemed confused for a second and then recognition was obvious on his face, he smiled and went to the car and we followed, He opened both the passenger door and the back door for us, after all that and he still acts like a gentleman, I sighed and slid into the passenger seat and closed the door, Hailey went inside as well and closed the door, he was now in the driver's seat, he ignited the engine and headed along the way to college.

We remained silent the whole way, neither me nor Rob spoke, honestly; what can I possibly say in a situation like that? And Hailey remained calm, she was immersed on whatever she was reading, probably some college stuff.

"Here we are" Rob announced

"Thanks Rob" Hailey said and got out of the car.

"Thanks" I whispered and opened the door; he caught my hand and pulled me gently, "I need to talk to you"

I looked at Hailey who was waiting for me in front of my door, he probably noticed that, "Sorry, Hailey. But Emma is not attending today's classes; I want to talk to her about something" he said through the open door, she stood there for a second before replying, "Yeah sure, see you later, Em"

"But- No" I uttered, "Wait, Hail. I must go Rob, sorry, we're having a quiz today"

"No we're not" she said, _sometimes you're very stupid, Hail!_

"Yes we are" I said, giving her a _'get-the-hint'_ look, she still looked dumbfounded and said, "No, I'm sure about that"

Rob didn't speak a word during this whole conversation, he finally spoke after Hailey's last words, "Well then, let's go, see you later Hailey" I sighed and resettled myself on the chair; I know that whatever I do won't help me in getting out of this, Hailey was grinning widely, I closed the door and gave her an annoyed smile, she winked and waved while Rob sped with his car away from college.

"Where are we going?" I asked, annoyance starting to build inside me.

"Some place where we get to be alone"

"Which is?"

"You'll know when we get there" he said, trying to keep his face expressionless

"No, tell me now" I persisted

"No" was all he said

"Tell me" I pressed, annoyed!

"No" he replied again, "I can go on with that till forever" he said simply, I grunted

He didn't say another word after that, and I didn't speak as well, I was really pissed, why does he have to act that way? Like I'll change anything from what I said yesterday, he's just making it worse, for both of us.

I gave up and decided not to think about anything till we reach where we're supposed to have our _'talk'_, I took out my headset, connected it to my mobile, plugged it into my ears and pressed play, that's the only thing I can do now to tune off my mind, beside he's obviously not gonna tell me anything now either, I logged in to my facebook account as well from my mobile and updated my status,

_"People can be very annoying sometimes, even if it's someone you love"_

Ok so I know what my status means, but no one else does, it can be any ordinary status about anyone, like a matter-of-fact.

I checked my notifications and found nothing new, so I closed the browser and just listened to the songs on my playlist.

For my luck, Jonas Brothers' song _'Give Love a try_' started, I know I love that song, I kept listening to it

_"I was just a face you never noticed_

_Now I'm just tryin' to be honest,_

_With myself, with you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool for fallin' over you_

_But tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try one more time"_

Why? Why in the world did that song play now? Isn't it enough with what I'm through already? Tears started to form inside my eyes, I wiped them quickly acting like I was rubbing my eyes and pressed forward on the music converter in my headset, changing the song.

Thankfully, the next song was Pink's _'So what'_, I sighed in relief- slightly though- I don't want him to see me, good thing that this song is so upbeat, I found myself nodding my head and singing slightly with the song, I stopped right after I realized that, embarrassment filling me, that was inappropriate in the situation I'm in right now, but I needed it though.

I looked at Rob who was still looking at the road, still immersed in his thoughts, and was relieved that he didn't see me- or pretended to, I wonder what's in his mind, I just hope that it's not something that's gonna make it worse for both of us.

_Rob's Pov_:

I was concentrating really hard on what to tell her, how to start with it and what to say, but it was just so complicated, I decided to just spill it all out when we reach our destination, I thought that we need to talk in some place where we are totally alone, I kept wondering what this place could be and settled to go out of Vancouver, where the mountains where, that would be the best place, I didn't want to go to any of the touristic mountains like Grouse mountain for instance, I wanted something with _No_ people at all, so I just decided to get out of town where the mountains are located.

I didn't want to tell her about where we going because I know she'll refuse, she is so stubborn and she'll keep nagging me about not going there, so I just decided to not tell her, _let her be surprised!_ I know she's very angry right now because of what I did, but I needed to talk to her.

I kept focusing on the road, all my intentions to arrange what I wanted to say didn't work out, I looked at her and found that she plugged on her headset and was listening to songs, she was nodding her head absent mindedly and singing along – almost inaudibly, I chuckled lightly, relieved that her annoyance was gone, she suddenly stopped and looked at me, probably she just found out what she was doing, I pretended that I didn't see her and focused on the road, we were on highway right now, I then turned to one of the side ways where the road up to one of the mountains is located, just few minutes later and we'll be on top of it.

I stopped the car and turned to face Emma, she was staring wide eyed at the place, I knew that this would happen, but I didn't know that she'll remain silent the whole way up, maybe she just knew that there's no way back so she decided to save it, "So" was all I said for her to start talking- practically yelling, "Where the hell are we? Why couldn't you just pick a more…I don't know…isolated place?" she said ironically, anger was obvious in her tone, "You can't just take me away like that, so now please take me back"

"You know I'm not going to" I said coldly, I admit; though she was mad and yelling, I found her tone pretty amusing, her voice was raising a little bit and had an pitchy edge to it, although I know it should be intimidating but it was just funny, I tried my best not to laugh, I don't want to hurt her feelings, I kept my face expressionless as I looked at her.

"Then I'll find a way back" she said and got out of the car, I followed her, "Where are you going?"

"Back" she snapped, still rushing towards the road, which was miles away, I went off road when we were near the top.

"You can't go anywhere" I was still following her, "The main road is still miles away, beside you won't find anyone in here" I didn't want to stop her, she'll find out that there's no way out of it eventually.

"I'll take my chances" she snapped

"Trust me you won't find anything in here, you won't be even able to find the road"

"Just leave me alone, Okay?" she yelled and rushed forward, _Ok! I can play along; let's see how long this will last._

I left her walking forward and went to lean over the car, few minutes later and she'll be back, _I know that!_

_Emma's Pov:_

I was so mad, no I was _furious_, this is just pretty annoying, I should have objected the idea itself the first place, I didn't want to face this, so being annoyed was like the only way out, I thought that this will make him do what I want, but apparently he was determined to have this talk whatever it takes.

He left me head for the road, I thought I'll find it soon enough, but I didn't, I kept walking forwards for what seemed like forever, I plugged in my headset again and started listening to some songs while moving, the extra quietness wasn't helping at all, I needed some noise.

I kept moving forward, still no sight of the road, there were no cars or anything, I looked around me and Rob's car was out of sight, seems that I walked way too much, I decided to go extra further, the road can't be far away.

But I was wrong, there was no sight of the road at all, I don't even know what direction I should take, or what direction I already took, I must have got worked up by the songs I was listening to that I didn't notice what direction I took, the rocky ground was all I could see around me and nothing more- even through the horizon, I was winding around myself now, trying to figure out how to get back, that was such a stupid move that I made by not listening to Rob, he was right, now I'm lost in here, all alone, with no where to go and no one to talk to, I was freaking out- panicking, I didn't know what to do, I removed the headphones from my ears frantically, I need to concentrate on what to do.

I was on the edge of collapsing; I was wandering around the place for so long now with no use, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was shaking, I've never felt that scared in my entire life, what am I gonna do? Rob has all the rights to leave me here, it was my own decision, but I can't stop blaming him. How could he leave me like that? Aren't he even concerned for the smallest bit? I thought that he lov-

Strong hands wrapped around me from the back- breaking my thoughts, I flinched but those hands held me tighter instead, I knew immediately who it was, _and I was thinking…how stupid!_

He let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me there for a while, you know? What the hell were you thinking? I never thought you'll ever go that far, I thought that you'll give up when you find out that there's no way out of here, but you seem to be very stubborn" he whispered in my ears.

I turned around to face him, trying to break free from his hold, but instead he hardened his grip, I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by the pained look on his face when he saw mine, "I'm sorry" he whispered then raised his hands to my face, wiping away my tears, _Oh! I didn't know that I'll cause him such pain! He's really concerned, _"I didn't know that this will happen, I thought that-"

I cut him off, "No, I'm the one who should apologize, I should have listened to what you've said, but instead I was only involved in trying to avoid what you wanted to talk to me about" I mumbled the last words, I know they didn't make complete sense but I just couldn't explain what I did with other words.

His hands were still caressing my face, "I understand. But we need to work things out"

I sighed, knowing that there's no escape now, I know that I wanna be with him but I just can't, I have to find the good words to say without breaking his heart.

_____________________________________________________

**I know....sorry for the cliffie *puppy eyes* i wanted their conversation to take it's good own space :) You'll know why :)**

**pleeeeaaase pleeeaaaseee pleeaase tell me what you think (A)  
**


	10. MAking up

**And here's the chapter you've been waiting for :) **

**I took alot of time and effort writing this, i wanted it to be as good and perfect as i could, so pleeease review :)  
**

* * *

"Let's get back to the car" Rob said, "We can talk while going there"

"But do you know the way back? You know, I was kinda lost in here"

He chuckled, "Yes I do, I kept track of where I was walking"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

He seemed amused by my expression, I don't know why though.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to talk while walking, "So, I need to know what's making you back off that way? What did you mean last night?"

"Mean by what?" I stalled

"By what you've said. You said you can't do this, that you are just a med. School girl, and I'm- well…… _ME_, I don't understand what does that have to do with anything, and I know that I wasn't caught up in the moment, what did you mean by all of that? I just need to know what's in your mind"

I sighed, "Please can you let go off me first, seriously holding me that way ain't helping my brain to function properly" _Wow! I really said that?_

He smiled faintly and removed his hand from around my waist- very slowly though, "If that's what you want" _No ..and …yes, God I'm insane!_

"So..tell me why" he pressed

"Because I'm afraid" I slightly snapped, that was the only way to let it out,

He looked confused,"Why? Of what?"

"Everything" I replied

"Tell me everything going in your mind please" he stopped and looked at me in the eyes, I was lost in his for a moment but regained my consciousness when he spoke again, "please"

I started walking again, I tried to arrange my thoughts but couldn't, I sighed and decided to let everything out,

"Listen, Rob! I don't know how to say this but …. " I trailed off, not knowing how to say what I wanted to say, he kept silent; I took a deep breath and continued, "I'm afraid of what would happen if we're _together,_ I mean…. I don't know what _would _happen, what if something happened? What if you found out eventually that the feelings you have for me wasn't love?" he was about to protest but apparently decided against it when I spoke again, "Plus, you're_ Robert Pattinson_- almost the most famous world wide celebrity of his generation, and I'm just _Me_, I don't think I can handle all the craziness in your life; you're always surrounded by fans, paparazzi and stuff, and it might take you away from me" _Snap! I have to fix that_, "And from everybody. And well, Ummm.. my life is completely different than yours, like the complete opposite, I admit it's kinda crazy but not like yours, and it always takes me away from people, I'm always between college, work, studying and so on, I know that this might have nothing to do with anything but it just concerns me, just thinking about how it can effect everything on the long-term makes me more worried about getting on into this" I inhaled deeply, I noticed that his car was on sight now, few more feet and we'll reach it, I looked at him and he seemed thoughtful, he noticed that I stopped talking so he asked, "That's all?"

"Um..No!" I confessed, looking to the ground

We were right in front of the car now, I went and leaned on it, he stood in front of me, "What else?" he whispered, his tone was captivating that I had to concentrate really hard on what I'm about to say, when I said _'spill it all out' _I really meant _'spill it all out'_

"Well, those things I said…. weren't my biggest concern" I said, cocking my head down, he lifted my chin up with his fingers so my face was facing his, "Then what is it?" he asked sincerely

"The way I feel about you, I…never felt that way before, I don't know what is that I'm feeling actually, but it's making me _freak out_! And that makes me want to back off more, I don't know what is it and I don't think I want to know if it might hurt me"

He raised an eyebrow, "Hurt you?" he asked

I inhaled deeply and let it out, "Yeah! I'm afraid that I might get hurt out of ….all this. I don't wanna get hurt, that's why I think that me- leaving that situation behind- is the key for that"

"I still don't fully understand" he exclaimed

I sighed, seems that my attempts of not speaking how I really feel didn't work out, _I really suck at this!_

"I…. I'm afraid that something might happen after we're…together….something that might hurt me, leave me broken and whatsoever, I don't know if I can endure that after being with you, if you left me or something- realizing that your feelings weren't true, or just went out off Vancouver after filming; leaving me here, because surely I can't go to any other place 'cause of my studies; so you might just…get bored of me or something, and that will definitely crush me, and I don't think I'll be able to live after that, and what if I did the same to you? I can't live with myself if I did that, it's just not gonna work out, can't you see?"

I was panicking, I let everything all out in a rush, and that was the first time I did that, my first time to speak myself out, say what I'm really thinking and what I'm afraid of, and it didn't feel that good, considering the subject I was talking about.

I didn't realize that I was shaking till Rob put his hands on my shoulders to steady me, his face sincere and his eyes were glowing for some reason I don't know about, "Calm down, we can work things out" he said with a hopeful smile

"I hope so! But how?" I asked

His hands were on my face now, "First I want to ask you something, you said you have feelings for me, what do you mean exactly? Do you love me?" _please don't make things worse than it is already!_

"I…I don't know" I tried to lie, and looking straight into his face wasn't helping…. _At all! _

"Please… Tell me" he pressed, "I promise I will just ..move away if you say no" _Gosh Rob! After all what I've said and you still think that I don't love you?_

"Tell me, I want to hear it, Do..You..Love..ME?" he said each word separately

I was lost in his eyes, and I couldn't force myself to deny my love for him any further, I nodded from between his hands and whispered a _'Yes'_, shifting my gaze to the ground the moment I did so.

And that was all it took for his lips to crush into mine.

This time I didn't break away, my hands gripped his hair as I pulled myself closer to him, his hands moved all it's way from my face to my back, settling on my waist, sending the same electric fire sparks in my body as he touches it, he pulled me even closer and we kissed with more passion, I really didn't think about what would happen after that at the moment, and I didn't care about what I should do, all I cared about right now is being with him.

We finally broke away when we were out of breath- panting; our foreheads still touching each other.

"I love you, Em" he whispered in my ears, "I will never leave you or do anything that might hurt you, and I trust you would do the same, but do you trust me?"

"Yeah" I breathed; he pressed his lips on mine one more time.

"Now let's settle things up" he said as he broke away from our kiss, _believe me you don't have to settle anything, it's me who always think and worry too much, but yes, I need to wipe away all my worries and concerns!_ I nodded

He went over to the edge of the mountain, pulling me beside him, "Let's sit" he smiled

"Here?" I asked- bewildered

"yeah" he confirmed

I looked at the place he wants us to sit in, "You serious? Here?" I gave him a horrified look, _really; it was the edge of the mountain; of course I can't sit there and just make my legs float in the air, it's just plain scary! I can't even get anyway near there, and I'm standing up- few feet back as well, what if I tripped over a stone while trying to sit down or something? Just the thought of it gives me the creeps._

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "Don't worry, I won't let you go, just trust me ok?"

"Okaaaaay" I said- elongating the word, _I know I can trust him_; he chuckled at how I said my _'okay'_ and motioned for me to sit.

"No, you first"

He chuckled, "Ok, as you like" he went over and sat down, his leg floating in the air from the edge of the mountain, He opened his arms for me, I hesitated, his face had a reassuring smile and he kept his arms open for me, I took a step forward, trying to estimate the best _'safe'_ distance I could walk before I sit, I began to kneel down as slowly as possible, once I was sitting on safe ground, I pushed my self forward beside Rob and let my legs float down, he wrapped his arms around me then and pulled me closer to him, holding me tightly, he rested his face on my shoulder, "You see! It's not that hard"

I nodded, _it's only because you're holding me, Rob; believe me in that!_

"So" he said, "Well, the first you need to know is that I'm _sure_ of my feelings towards you, _I love you_ Em, and nothing could ever change that, and about my life, well…that's the only thing I can't change"

"And I'm not asking for that either, I know you can't change it" I quickly explained

"But…we can work it out, you know that, right? Being a celebrity doesn't mean I can't have my normal life like any other person, and I promise it won't take me away from you, and about the fans and paparazzi, as I said, it's just part of my life, you'll get used to it, believe me it's not that bad, and your life is so simple next to mine, you just have to give it a try, you're overly concerned that's all, and you over think everything you know that?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Tell me about it, they always tell me that"

"So you know that? And you always let your mind take control?"

"Mhmmm" was all I said

"Then don't make it" he said, I didn't know what to say actually, so I didn't answer, he spoke again when I didn't

"And I will _Never_ hurt you, I won't live with myself I did that, I can't even think about it, and about leaving Vancouver, well…I can always stay"

"But…." I started to protest but he hushed me

"No buts, I know you can't leave here because of your studies, practically your whole life is in here, and if I want to go anywhere…It'll be just for the sake of my work, but then I'll get back to you again, and I won't ever leave for any other reason, except if you're with me, we can go anywhere we want in vacations"

"Rob, that's…too much… I mean, I don't think I deserve all this"

"You deserve more than this, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I never thought that I might actually find the love of my life, so I'm not planning on letting you go" _Wow!_ _The hell with my mind._

I inhaled deeply, "Know what?" I asked

"What?"

"It's the first time I let my heart dominates my mind, I've never done that before, but know why? 'cause I feel…_safe_ when I'm with you, safe and loved, no one ever loved me that way, and I never thought that I might really love someone, but I just couldn't suppress my feelings towards you, they're more stronger than my mind this time, was stronger that I can't just hide them, I tried to hide them…."

He cut me off, "But you failed?"

"Exactly"

"That's a good thing" I looked at him, raising an eye brow, "Good for me, I mean" he smiled and I chuckled

"You know I don't like failure, so it was frustrating at first, trying to suppress my feelings but failing.. I was kinda….freaked out"

"What about now? After you let out all your feelings?"

"Way better" I admitted

"How better?" he teased

"Waaay much better", he suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me.

I suddenly flinched when my phone rang- breaking away, my phone startled me, Rob laughed at my expression, I think I muse him a lot more than I know, I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID, It was Liam, _God!_ I forgot all about the diner!

"Rob, I think we should go now, I have to get to the diner" I didn't realize we spent a lot of time here, _I lost track of time_.

"You don't have to go"

"Seriously, Rob, I have to go, my Boss will cut off my paycheck"

"Don't worry, no one is cutting off anything, I took care of that"

"How so?" I asked

"Well, let's say being …me.. is sometimes helpful"

I smiled, the phone rang again, and again it was Liam, "Well, I'm gonna tell Liam that I'm not going, he's on the phone right now"

"You don't have to, he'll find out eventually"

"But-" he cut me off, "No buts" he took my phone from my hand and pressed disconnect, then he switched it off and put it in his pocket.

"Please, give me my phone" I whined

"No" he teased, nudging my nose playfully with his finger, "Can't I spend sometime alone with you without any interruptions?"

"It's just a phone call" I defended

"Even if it's just a phone call" he whispered and took my face in his hands, then his lips brushed mine.

* * *

We were on our way home now, I'm glad we settled things up, now I have nothing to worry about, me and Rob are together and that's the best thing that ever happened in my entire life, I looked at him, he was smiling, he noticed me, so he turned his face to me and smiled,

"Eyes on the road" I practically yelled, he chuckled and turned his face to the road again.

We were in front of the house now; he stopped the car and turned to face me,

"Umm, would you like to come in?" I asked hopefully, _I really don't want you to leave._

He smiled, "I'd love to, but sorry, I can't" my face turned down

"I wish I could actually, but I have to sleep early today, we're filming early in the morning"

"Oh! Okay" I said understandingly, _that means I'll go to college by bus tomorrow! How I wish he was the one driving me there, it'll be our first time since we're officially 'together'._

"So" he said, "Since …we're together now, would like to go out with me? On a _Date_ I mean"

"Huh?" was my brilliant answer, _perfect,Em!_

"What?" he asked- smiling.

"Um…I don't know, like a _real_ date?"

"Yeah?" he replied, it sounded more of a question actually.

"Can't we just go out and everything without that '_dating'_ part, I really don't know how a date is like, I've never been in one before"

"Really?" he chuckled, "You've never been on a date before"

"Nope" I confessed

He smiled, "In that case, I'm sticking to the dating idea, you really should experience that"

"You make it sound like an important part of life, you know"

Hr smiled, "It is"

"Okay, it's getting late already, I think you should go get some good night sleep before filming tomorrow" I said, probably trying to skip that whole dating issue, I felt awkward, don't know why though.

He laughed, "Okay, I'll let you get away with it now, but we'll talk about that later"

I sighed mentally, _he caught me!_ _I can never fool him._

I opened the door and was about to get out, he caught my hand and pulled me to him, kissing me quickly, "I'll call you when I finish filming"

"Ok!" I whispered, I went out then suddenly turned to him, "Hey Rob!"

"Yeah?" he asked, confused,

"My phone please" I smiled and stretched my hand towards him; he chuckled and got the phone out of his pocket then put it in my palm, I took it and closed the door.

I waved at him as I was on the porch, he smiled, waved back then went on his way, I opened the door and got inside, switching on my mobile.

My mobile started ringing as I was closing the door it was my messages' tone, I looked at the screen, _5 messages?_ 5 messages have been sent to me when my phone was switched off! I wonder what's wrong.

Before I could check them out I heard Ashley's voice, "Where have you been _Missie_? Would you mind explaining _this_?"

She handed me her laptop that was in her hands, I looked at the screen and my eyes widened,

"WHAT?"

* * *

**SOOOOOO??? what do you think about it???? did u like it?**

**and sorry for the cliffie :) REVIEW PEOPLE :P  
**


	11. Expectations

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, i had some 'sudden' pathology and pharmacology exams, and they didn't go out well though :(**

**Now, I'll leave you with the chapter :)**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, _this can't be real!_, "How did They....When…Wha-…There was absolutely _no one_ in there" I mumbled incoherently, Ashley heard me though,

"Well, apparently you two weren't alone, and how would you ever notice anyone when you're…_Like that_?!, _Why_ haven't you told me?" She was getting furious

"It was nothing" was all that came out of my mouth, _have I ever mentioned that I suck at confrontations? _

"Well it looks like _something_ to me" she snapped

Hailey came out of her room and joined us before I could answer, "It's definitely _something_" she smirked,

"And how do you know?" I asked, throwing myself on the couch- the laptop still in my hands

"From what had happened today" Ashley raised an eyebrow at her

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, sorry! Rob drove us to college today, but didn't let Em attend her classes, he said he wanted to _'talk to her'_" she made quotation marks in the air, I rolled my eyes

"Well, that explains everything"

"That explains _nothing_" I defended

"You two are secretly dating, right? Since when, huh? and why are you keeping it from us?" _ok that's so over the top_.

"Would you just _listen_?" I snapped- practically yelled at the two of them, it caught them by surprise, they both nodded, Ashley sat on the chair opposite to me and Hailey threw herself on the couch.

"When…Rob wanted to talk to me today, it was about yesterday okay? I kinda….chickened out, after what happened…I told him that I can't do this, that we can't be together, that it'd be better if we just remained friends and whatsoever, so he wanted to _'work things out'_ between us, that's why he wanted to talk to me today, got it?" I said almost too quickly, skipping the details of course.

They both stared at me for a while, I couldn't read their expression, it was like dumbfounded mixed with disbelief or something, _I don't know!_

"I don't get it" Hailey finally said, "You mean…you're not together?"

I sighed, I knew that I would tell them eventually, so let eventually be now, I told them everything that had happened yesterday…. and today.

I looked at them after I finished talking, both of them were staring at me in disbelief, like I said something supernatural; well, it kinda is!

"Wow" was all that Ashley could say, Hailey was still trying to comprehend what I've just said.

"Yeah I know!" I replied, "I still can't believe it"

"Don't wanna say that, but I told you so" she smirked, Hailey then grinned.

"Well, I couldn't see that happening anyways" I said honestly, turning my gaze to the laptop, "I still can't believe that someone really was there yesterday, I mean, why would anyone do that?" I was getting annoyed; I started to read what was written on that fan page and it wasn't making me feel any better, just more enraged,

_"Rob's Steamy midnight kiss" _

_Ugh_! even the title is so provoking, and below it was a picture of us kissing, I scrolled down and continued reading

_"Lucky for us! Some fans were taking a walk at that place where Rob and his 'secret girlfriend' were- apparently- having some private time together, and succeeded in taking some shots for them-Kissing- plus a fifteen seconds video as well, Good thing none of the two noticed them or else we wouldn't have known about that, seems that they were both caught up in the moment*wink**wink* see the pics and the video below"_

_I grunted, that was unbelievable, how could anyone do that?_

I scrolled down and found that there was still a continuation for that article- _I'm definitely gonna remove that fan page from my facebook account, if it was in my fan pages' list the first place._

"_Our sources say that Rob's has been spotted visiting a certain residence frequently, Could it be the 'girl friend's' residence? well; whose else could it be?_ _See the pictures below"_

I stopped reading, I couldn't endure that anymore, I was way furious, I handed the laptop to Ash, practically threw it at her, "Here! Take your laptop, what the hell is this fan page anyways? Couldn't people just mind their own business? And what's written is like…nonsense, and who the hell are those 'sources' anyways?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, now you knew why I acted that way earlier" she commented

"Well, from what's been written, anyone would've done the same, even more" the bell rang right after I finished my words, I went over to get it and found Liam right in front of me,

"Told ya you're up to something, and that's not a normal 'something' " he made quotation marks in the air,

"Yeah, yeah! Join the club" I taunted as he got in,

"Hey Ash" hey smiled, I winked at her without him noticing me, I know that Liam's crushing on Ashley, and I told her so, but she just says _'You're idiots'_ and stuff

"Hey Liam" she replied back

"Am I that invisible?" Hailey asked, smirking, probably teasing Liam, _I love it when we give him a taste if his own medicine_, he rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to the subject here" he said, I sighed, I know what that will lead to, "Okay Liam, The girls here will give you all the details, I already told them everything, and now I'm way exhausted, and really angry" I took a deep breath, "I'm off to bed anyways, Nighty all" I said and went quickly to my room before he could say another word.

I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about that 'article' that I've read, and the posted pictures of us, I felt way embarrassed, good thing that it was just a phone cam, my face wasn't that recognizable, but still, that's just embarrassing, what about the people who knows me? I should talk to Rob about it, to know how to handle this, I wonder if he already knew, I wanted to call him, but he must be asleep by now.

I stayed that way till dawn, that's when I fell asleep.

* * *

Hailey tried to wake me up when it was time to get ready to go to college but I just couldn't get off bed, "Not going, can't wake" I mumbled, and heard nothing afterwards.

I woke up two hours before my shift at the diner, I took a shower, did my routine and went straight to the diner, I found Liam there, he grinned when he saw me,

"Hey, celebrity dater" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't let me get started" I threatened him and went to the locker room to wear my uniform, I couldn't stop thinking of what I've read, most importantly of Rob, I didn't know that I would miss him that much in such no time, well, he said he'd call when he finishes shooting.

The day went pretty slow, there weren't plenty of customers today, I kept checking my phone every now and then, still nothing from Rob, I wanted to call him but decided against it, he's probably busy.

Then suddenly there was a lot noise, I found Liam and some of the boys running to the front door, blocking it; I didn't know what's wrong, I was busy deliberating whether to call Rob or not.

Then I knew the reason behind all that, I found Rob, Kristen, Ashley and Taylor inside the diner, they went over to a table, Rob didn't even glance at me_, Huh? what's wrong? Why is he acting that way? Doesn't he want them to know that he's dating me?_

Liam came over by me, "Ok, so go get their order" he winked.

"No" I replied, "Let somebody else get their order" I was getting angry, _why was he ignoring me?_

"What? Why?" he asked

"I…just don't wanna go there, didn't you see how he ignored me?"

"Ohhhh! Okay, I see what you mean" he said, "I guess I'm gonna ask somebody else to take their order"

_ lucky for me, no one from the guys who work here commented on yesterday's 'news', but I felt some of them staring at me, it's either I'm imaging things, which is probably so because when you feel…insecure about yourself you feel that all the people are staring at you, even if they don't, it's either that or they are really staring, just hope that I'm wrong and that they didn't see it or just didn't recognize me, anything to keep me away from embarrassment!_

I looked at Rob who was still sitting at the table, his back to me, _Why is he doing this to me? Am I that insignificant?_ I was fuming, I think I'm gonna collapse at any moment now, he's the one who kept urging me to go for it, to not be afraid of anything and to be with him, I broke all the rules I set for myself by accepting to be with him, I've always said that I'm not gonna involve myself in a relationship that I'm not sure of its outcomes, that I'll never let myself fall in love for anybody, but unfortunately I fell in love with him, and I couldn't hide it for more than a few hours, not even one day, and surprisingly he was in love with me too- which is something I couldn't believe, and I doubt it right now, after what he did- I mean by ignoring me! Why did he persuade me then? Did he suddenly found out that I'm not good for him? Or is he the kinda guy who plays with the girls' feelings? No! I don't wanna believe that! maybe there's something I don't know about, maybe there's a problem or something and he's trying to solve it with his friends, as much as that thought sounded unbelievable, I decided to believe it!

I inhaled deeply and went on the counter to get the people's orders, I must be strong, if he decided to ignore me all of a sudden, well; I wouldn't let him see that it breaks me deep down inside, I will act _strong_, like it's _nothing!_

_Rob's Pov:_

I was getting impatient, I wanted to go over to Emma the moment I stepped inside the diner, that's the reason why we're here the first place, but Kristen kept urging me to stay here, she said that I don't have to look so_ 'wipped' _for her, and that I should wait and see her reaction when I don't go straight to her, but I couldn't see her, my back was at her, Kristen made me sit in here, she told me that she'll tell me how she looks

"I can't stand waiting here another minute" I grunted, Taylor and Ashley grinned, they both were against Kristen's idea at the beginning but she convinced them about it; which is making me more frustrated, the three of them were against me!

"You're so overwhelmed by her you know that?" Taylor commented,

"Like I don't know that already" I said, "How does she look like now?"

"Well, she's normal, considering the past couple of minutes" I raised an eye brow at him

"I mean, she's acting normal, not like the past couple of minutes, she was kinda devastated and angry, actually she was fuming, you should've seen the look on her face, I swear she could've been set on fire if she could, or just shoot you in the head" he smirked,

"Why haven't you told me that before?" I snapped, she probably thought that I'm ignoring her, she_ definitely _did!

"And miss that look on your face?" Kristen added, they were really enjoying their little game, "Though I didn't see that look on her face, Tay. She seemed quite normal to me, like there's nothing wrong"

"Please Kris!" Ashley finally decided to speak, "She's really down, look at her, even when she's pretending to be normal, she still looks…hurt"

I quickly turned to look at Emma the moment Ashley said those words, her eyes met mine for a brief second and then she looked away quickly, I could see that she had so many questions in her eyes, and she was definitely hurt, all that from that brief glance, and her face was really down, she's never that way, she's always smiling and laughing, that's the normal for Emma, not that face anyways.

I couldn't see her that way; I know what she's probably thinking about now, that I bailed on her, just decided to ignore her, but _No_, I didn't. It was idiotic from me to go along with Kristen's little game; I just didn't know that it'll do that to her.

I quickly got off the chair, "That's it! I'm going"

"But-" Kristen started to protest but I cut her off,

"No buts, Kris! Can't you see that she's hurt?" I directed my words to all of them, they looked down, probably ashamed of themselves,

"Yeah, you should feel ashamed, I shouldn't have gotten along with you the first place" I said those words and left the table, heading straight to Emma, her back was to me, probably talking to one of the girls who work with her, I cleared my throat and said, "Hi"

_Emma's Pov:_

I was talking with Lisa, one of the girls working here, she always makes me laugh my lungs out by her hysterical comments about the customers, but now I couldn't even laugh, all I could do is smile faintly, she noticed that and asked me what's wrong, I just told her that I have a very painful headache, way more severe than the normal headache I always have, _yeah! I have headaches most of the time, I just got used to it to an extent that it wasn't something to care about anymore,_ I was in the middle of the diner, supposedly going to get the tables' orders', I didn't notice that there was someone talking to me except when he said, _"Hi!"_ I quickly turned around to see what's the customer's order, I can't just ignore him, or I'll get fired, Lisa left me then, "Yes, Sir! What can I get for-.." I trailed off when I saw that it was Rob standing in front of me, _Okay! I'm completely lost right now!_

He spoke when I didn't say a word, _what can I possibly say? I was just trying to compose my face, to not just go all furious and emotional and everything_, "I missed you" he smiled, _seriously?_ I rolled my eyes, _how could he miss me and just ignore me that way?_

He noticed that though, "What? What's wrong?" _like you don't know!_, "Nothing" I quickly replied, "What's your order?" I asked, he looked surprised by my question, he's the one who made me do this, and it's _killing_ me!

He took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm sorry! I know that I shouldn't have done that! but…."

He trailed off, I gave him a puzzled look, urging him to continue, "It's kinda complicated, they wanted to see how you'll act if I did that, It was killing me to see you here and not go straight to you, It was foolish from me to play along with them the first place, but they were three, and…" he sighed, "I know that I shouldn't have done that, I should have said no to them, but instead; I didn't. You have every right to get mad at me, I won't blame you, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, please forgive me" he said, his eyes full of sincerity, _Oh! And I thought that he was ignoring me! How stupid of me! But still, he shouldn't have done that, I was beginning to feel a little bit better._

"Please say something" he pleaded, getting closer to me.

"Well, that changes things" I mumbled,

"I know that you might have been thinking that I've been ignoring you, but believe me I haven't"

"Okay! I believe you" _how couldn't I? _

"So you're not mad at me?" he smiled, getting even more closer

"Not anymore" I smiled back, he grabbed me from the waist and bent his face down, I pushed him away gently, "We've got customers" I whispered, he smirked, "Like I care"

"Really?" I asked incredulously

"Sure" he confirmed

Someone coughed by us then- interrupting, I quickly got away from Rob, embarrassed, it was only Kristen,

"What?" Rob asked her, probably annoyed that she interrupted our moment

"Sorry, I just wanted to know where the bathroom is" she replied, staring at me, I can tell that her stare wasn't friendly at all,

"It's in that hallway, second door to the left, next to the lockers' room" I pointed

"Thanks" she said and went on her way,

"You're welcome" I said afterward, Rob chuckled, I suddenly remembered the news I saw yesterday,

"Rob?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, I saw some news…about us..on the internet, and I wasn't that thrilled, I don't know"

"Yeah, I saw them" he said

"So?" I asked

"Just forget about them, like they never happened, they won't affect you by anything"

"But…I felt really weird….. Embarrassed actually, it's awkward; I'm not used to that"

"You'll get used to it sooner or later, Honey, trust me just ignore the media and everything will be perfect" _Honey? Wow!_

"Okay" I said, he then pulled me to him and kissed me quickly, "Just for the customers' sake" he smirked.

* * *

**So?? i know that it's been long since i last updated, so please forgive me (A) **

** Tootoo : u now knew u were kinda right last time, huh?:D **

**and thaanks for everybody who favorited my story, Just one more request, can u please Review?i promise i'll update soon, No way soon :D Only if u guys told me whatcha think:D  
**


	12. I Love You

**And Here's the new chapter, i updated as soon as i could manage, we're having our 'Eid' aka greater Bairam these days :)**

**Happy thanks giving day, tho it's kinda late , sorry :)**

**So, i'll leave with the chapter**

* * *

I smiled, "Now can you please let me take the people's orders? I think I'm gonna get fired really soon because of you"

"Oh, I'm sorry" he smiled

"Don't be" I reassured him, I looked around, "Oh! People are staring"_ that's way awkward, and embarrassing!_

He chuckled, "I love it when you get embarrassed, your blush is definitely something I adore" _Huh?_

"Do I blush?" I asked incoherently

"Yeah?"

"Wow! Never thought I do blush, regarding my skin tone, I always felt that my face gets hotter whenever I'm embarrassed that's all, but not to the extent of blushing" I admitted, _I always thought that I blush, but then I thought that my blush definitely ain't obvious, because of my skin tone- the natural tanned one_.

"Well, you do blush" he smiled amusingly

"Wow" I looked to the ground, feeling more embarrassed, he chuckled again.

Then I heard Liam calling, "Hey Em, get back to work or else…"

"Coming" I yelled

"Um…see you later?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, I'm going to wait here till you finish anyways"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay! I think I'd better go now" _yeah before my boss finds out, Liam could be taken care of!_

"Ok" he kissed my cheek and let me go, I went over to Liam, happiness obvious in my face,

"Someone seems in a good mood, you worked things out?"

"It was just a misunderstanding" I said

He spoke when I said no other word, "Okay then, get back to work, take this order to table 9"

"Okay Boss" I taunted, he grinned

I went to the counter and took the order's tray and went over to the table, I took a quick glance at Rob who was looking at me, he smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

"Here's your order, is there anything else I can get for you?" I directed my words to the people who were sitting on the table, they didn't look old, probably my age or few years older, they were five; three boys and two girls, I didn't like the way they looked at me, but I just can't do nothing about it, after all; I work here, I serve them.

"Are you …. Dating Robert Pattinson?" one of the girls asked _WHAT? That was way unexpected!_

"Um….Uh" was all I could mouth out, _perfect!_ I looked at Rob, giving him a _'Help me' _look, just hope he'd understand, he looked at me, confusion obvious on his face, I directed my gaze towards the bunch of people sitting there and then back at him, waiting to know if he understood, _please understand!_

"What?" one of the boys asked,

"Sorry?" I quickly turned towards him, trying to stall and find an excuse to leave, that was really _uncomfy_ and _embarrassing_.

"You didn't answer her question, let me say it again, Are you dating Robert Pattinson?"_ why does he have to be so mean?_

"Yes she is" soft hands wrapped around my waist_, I can recognize that sweet touch that sends me electric sparks anywhere!_

I smiled involuntary and looked at them, the girl's mouth was hanging wide open, and that mean guy's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, and the other three had the same expression on their faces, I couldn't help but laugh, I tried to suck it in though, Rob pulled me closer to him, "Anymore questions?" he asked

The girl shook her head once; the others were still inexplicable, I laughed mentally, "Anything else I can get for you?" I asked – smirking, the girl only shook her head again, "Okay then" Rob said and we both left, he was still holding me,

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime"

* * *

Time seemed to pass pretty quickly after that, maybe because I _wanted _to, I don't know! But the most important thing is, the faster the time goes, the quicker I'd get to be with Rob, Lisa and some girls asked if me and Rob were together or not, and I –as always- stuttered and didn't know what to say, thankfully this time Liam was there to back me up, he told them the truth and that they shouldn't make a scene out of it and just keep to themselves, _I love Liam when he backs me up!_

Kristen, Taylor and the others left the diner, leaving Rob behind, they went through the back door like before, just to avoid the whole paparazzi waiting for them at the front door, Liam and the boys did a great job by preventing the paparazzi from getting in.

It was now the time for me to leave the diner, Rob was waiting on one of the tables, I went over to him,

"Hey"

"Hey" he smiled,_ Wow! That smile never failed to intoxicate me_

"um..I …finished..working… I..uh..will go change my clothes and get back to you" Now I'm back to the incomprehensible state again, just because of his smile,

besides; _exhausted mind and body plus an intoxicating smile, definitely equals incomprehensibility!_

He chuckled, "Okay! I'll be waiting, but please don't make me wait for long, I miss you already" I felt my face turning hot, he smiled again.

"Back in a flash" I said and hurried to the locker room to change my clothes.

A small piece of paper flew from my locker as I opened it and landed on the floor, I bent down and took it,

_"Stay away from Rob_

_For your own good"_

What was that? Is this some kinda joke? It apparently is. Why would anyone tell me that? Threaten me like this?

I decided to forget it for the moment and started to change my clothes.

The door knocked when I was buttoning the last button in my purple plaid blouse, "Come in" I shouted as I pulled in my jacket, the small paper scrap was still in my hand.

Rob entered the room then, _Shoot!_ I quickly stuffed the small paper in one of the jacket's pockets.

"What took you so long?" he asked, smiling

"Sorry! I lost track of time" I said, "Hey" I suddenly objected, "I didn't take much time"

"I know" he smiled, "I just couldn't wait any longer, have I mentioned that I missed you so much?"

"Like …I don't how many times" I smirked, he came closer to me then, "Didn't you miss me?" he asked, a smile spreading on his face.

"Not that much" I said playfully, his face turned down for a moment, I couldn't endure that, "No no! I was kidding, don't get me wrong" _okay, so I suck at expressing my feelings as well, is there anything I'm good at, at all?_

He then grinned, "I know, that's what's called acting"

"Not fair" I objected, he chuckled, "Now shall we go?" he asked, wrapping his hands around my waist and leading me out of the locker room to the back door, "Where are we going, exactly?" I asked

"To have dinner" he exclaimed

"Seriously" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah? What's in it?"

"Can't you see that we're in a _diner_?" I said with a _'Duh' _tone

He chuckled, saying a long _'O'_, we were at the back door then, "No, we're going somewhere else" he easily said, I shrugged.

We met Liam before we get out of the door,

"Bye Liam" I said, "And by the way, thanks for the back up"

"Anytime" he grinned, he likes it when I thank him or give him credit for anything; it's not something I do much often.

"Goodbye, Liam" Rob said while leading me out of the door,

"Bye" he replied back, "And….enjoy your time" he winked, I scowled at him, he grinned though_, typical Liam!_

"Seems that your friend enjoys teasing you"

"Liam!" I said as a matter- of- fact, "Liam and teasing are like a package deal" he laughed.

We were out of the diner now, the moment Rob closed the diner's back door behind him he turned to face me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, seeing him smiling at me that way made me smile back, _I couldn't help it._

"You don't have any idea how much I miss you, do you?" he smiled

"Stop that" I mumbled, looking to the ground embarrassingly.

He lifted my chin up with his fingers, I looked at him and got lost in his eyes again that I didn't recognize how close his face was to mine and how I could feel his warm breath on my face, I was completely blown away!

"Emma" he breathed, then he looked at me and smiled, apparently amused by how I looked.

"Huh?" was my brilliant answer, again!

He suddenly put both of his hands on my face and kissed me.

He broke away after a while, "Now let's go eat something" he smiled and took his hands off my face and went over to his car, I felt so light headed that I couldn't walk or stand still, everything was spinning around after that kiss.

_ok I know that he has kissed me before, but maybe because every time he did so he was holding me that I haven't noticed how light headed I get, this was the first time he let go off me quickly._

"Emma?" he asked, running back towards me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just felt a little …dizzy" that's true, in a way, I don't think I can tell him what his kiss has done to me, it's way beyond embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired, I shouldn't have left you here, let's get you inside the car" he said

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's just me, please don't apologize for everything like that" he smiled and slid his hands around my waist, steadying me while walking towards the car.

He opened the door for me and I got in, then he went over to his side.

You ready?" he asked

"You're making it sound like we're getting into some kind of a formula-one-car- racing thing or whatever they call it not only dinner" he laughed amusingly and went on his way

We reached the restaurant pretty quickly; it looked fancy, yet casual at the same time, I was still looking at the restaurant when I found my door open, Rob opened it for me, _Oh!_ Then he stretched his hands to me, I put my hands in his and got out of the car, he closed the door and led me inside.

Once we got inside the restaurant, people started staring at us, mostly at me, I could feel their eyes burning on me, _like who's that girl that Rob's dating? She's not even that beautiful! As I said before, I'm a normal average girl, at least that's what I think!_

Rob tightened his hand around my waist, he probably felt that I wasn't at ease, he asked the waitress who was staring at him in disbelief to get us an isolated table, she nodded and led us to the far end of restaurant, where- apparently the couples usually sit, I can say that from all the tables surrounding ours.

We sat and the waitress gave us the menu, Rob thanked her and she went on her way.

I took my time to look at the place, it was great, everything was just plain simple yet sophisticated, there was a small stage with a microphone and some musical instruments and other electronic stuff I couldn't recognize, maybe that's the sound mixer or something!

Rob noticed where my gaze was turned into and said, "That's the karaoke stage, sometimes people get up there and sing, sometimes if there's a small band they come over and perform as well, it's nice"

"Oh!" I said, "That's cool"

"Do you want to give it a try?"

"What? No, no, definitely not" I kinda shrieked, he laughed and stood up,

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically

"You'll see" he stated.

He then walked towards where the stage was, he took the attention of all the people in the restaurant the moment he stepped on the stage.

He took the guitar that was with the other instruments and settled himself on the chair in front of the mic.,

"This song is dedicated to the girl I love, and adore, the girl that took my breath away the moment I saw her, Emma Richardson" He looked at me and smiled, _Wow!_

_**"I'll be you man**_

_**I'll understand,**_

_**I'll do my best **_

_**To take good care of you,**_

_**You'll be my queen,**_

_**I'll be your king**_

_**And I'll be your lover too**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yes I will**_

_**Derry down green**_

_**Color of my dream**_

_**A dream that's daily coming true**_

_**And ohh, when the day is through**_

_**I will come to you **_

_**And tell you of**_

_**Your many charms**_

_**And you'll look at me with eyes that see**_

_**And we'll melt into each others' arms"**_

I was lost in the song that I barely noticed the _aahhs _and the _ohhs_, the cameras' flashlights and the loud applauds, everything came out muffled, nearly muted and unseen to me, all I could see and hear was Rob, his dazzling eyes and sweet voice took over every other surrounding, when he finished singing he thanked the- now audience and came over to his chair, I stared at him in disbelief,

"You're crazy"

"What? Didn't you like it?" he asked

"No, No! I loved it, it was great, But-" I trailed off,

"But what?" he asked, worried.

"That's too much for me Rob, I …honestly don't think I really deserve all this, I mean…"

He cut me off, placing a finger over my mouth, "Shh, don't say that, you deserve more than that, don't underestimate yourself, Emma, you're special in your own way, believe in that" he reassured, I smiled from under his finger, _I needed that, I definitely did!_

"And always remember that I love you, no matter what" he added

"You know that I _love_ _you_ too, Rob" I said, his eyes suddenly had a glow in them, and his smile was wide happy.

"What?' I asked

"This is the first time you tell me I love you, you know that?"

"Really?" _haven't I told him before? I really need some memory boosters_

"Yes" he breathed, and then he took my hand in his and kissed my palm!

* * *

**SOoooooo? what do you think about that? did u like it?**

**Review people :) i really need to know what do you think (A)  
**


	13. Date persistion

**Here's the new chapter, i don't think i took long time in updating**

**but i won't be able to update in next week though, Exams!!! *grunts***

**so REVIEW people, PLease :)  
**

* * *

Rob was driving me back home now, arguing with me about the idea of dating, it was like the only topic we talked about since dinner.

"I don't see the benefit of it, you know" I said, "I mean, what are we doing now? Pre-date dating?"

He chuckled, "Nice name. Well, practically, yeah we are predate dating" he looked at me and smiled, turning his gaze away from the road,

"Eyes on the road" I instructed, he laughed and turned to face the road.

He continued talking though, "Just trust me, Ems, it's nothing like what we do now" yeah he calls me Ems now, and _I love it!_

"And how so?" I asked,

"It's just the way everything goes, I mean…It's just" he trailed off then sighed, "It's just different"

_How different? I mean; we go out, ain't that considered dating? Oh right and how should I know? I've never dated a guy before, and why is that? because I didn't want to date just any guy only because he asked me out, as I said; I always wanted my relation with a guy to be special, and now it can't be any more special! So why being so obstinate about it?_

He spoke again when I didn't, "Ems, will you do it for me? Please just give it a try, I want us to have a real date, not just hang out whenever you're free" _Yeah, he's got a point in that, beside I'm already thinking about it._

_Plus he just asked me to do it for him, that's something I can't say no to, definitely can't!_

"Okay" I smiled

He smiled widely then, "Great"

_Rob's Pov:_

_Finally_! I felt a surge of happiness creeping into me the moment she agreed to go on a real date with me.

I know that I might sound weird by insisting on going on a date when we already see each other, but I just want our first date to be something special, specially after knowing that she's never been on a date before, she told me that before but I've never asked her why, I did today though

_Flashback_

We were eating in silence when I suddenly spoke, "Emma?"

"Yeah?" she's asked when she finished swallowing the food in her mouth, startled.

"You never told me why you don't want to go out on a real date?" I asked

She raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I?"

"No" I smiled, "Well, you just said that you've never been out on a date before"

"Well, that's why" she said while playing with her fork, looking at the plate, her face turning a shade darker.

"Can I know why? I mean…why you've never went on a date?" I asked; curiosity obvious in my face.

"Um…well.." was all she said, she then raised her eyes up to look at me,

"It's kinda …odd…maybe awkward, I don't know"

"Odd?"_ how could it be?_ I raised an eyebrow

She took a deep breath and sighed,

"Well, back at school, I've never agreed on going out with any boy who asked me out, I always looked at them as friends or brothers, not someone to date, I mean; they weren't that type of guys you'd actually like to date, plus I've always agreed with myself that I won't accept to go out with anyone because he just asked me out. I wanted it to be special, even if it's only a date, then I forgot the idea of dating itself, it wasn't that important for me anymore, I've been pretty busy lately"

"You said you wanted it to be special? You mean…. Is that why you don't go with a date with me?" I asked, frustrated

"No" she snapped, "No I didn't mean that, at all…. I said that was back at school, Rob. It's just that….. I just don't feel that we need that _'dating'_ thing, we're already together, and it's special already, being with you" she looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back

_End flashback_

I was more determined than ever to make her agree to go out on a real date when she said those words, I'm glad she finally agreed, I just hope that my plans for our real first date turns out good.

"Rob? Hey, Earth To Rob" she chuckled, nudging me on my right arm, breaking me away from my reverie, I didn't know that I was lost in thoughts that way, good thing that I know the road quite well, I wasn't paying attention to it.

I smiled, still facing the road- _Her rules!_ , "Sorry"

"What were you thinking about?" she asked,

I grinned; _as if I'm going to tell her what I'm planning for her_, "You'll know when the time's right" I teased.

"Not fair, you know, tell me tell me tell me…pleaaaase" she said childishly, I could see from the corner of my eyes that she was slightly jumping in her place, I laughed in response.

"It's a surprise, Ems, and I'm not going to tell you a thing about it" I grinned mischievously, she pouted.

We were near her house then, I slowed down the speed so that I could spend more time talking with her,

"So; what about Saturday? At seven?"

"What about it?" she asked, trying to hide her grin

I played along, _as if I actually believed that she didn't understand what I've meant,_

"Is it good for you? I mean for our date?" I smiled

"I think" she smiled widely then

"Great, it's a date then, our first date together"

"Yeah….after the predate dating thing" she said

"Yes, it's like rehearsing for dates" I said, she laughed so hard at my comment, it was so contagious that I laughed as well, "Rehearsing for dates?" she asked and continued laughing, "That's new" we were laughing so hard that I technically was about to miss her house, I stopped the car the moment I realized that, right in front of the house

"Oh! I didn't realize we've reached the house" she said from between her- now giggles

"Yeah me too" I said

We've both calmed down and stopped laughing now, Emma was leaning on the chair so close to me, I pulled her even closer, she rested her head on my shoulder and suddenly asked, "I'm gonna see you before Saturday, right?"

"Sure" I reassured, stroking her beautiful black hair

She let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought that I won't see you before that" _why would she think so? _

"Why would you think so?"

"I don't know, I just thought that since Saturday will be our first….official date that I won't see you till then, you know"

"No, honey! We'll see each other..." she chuckled lightly when I said that, cutting off what I was saying,

"What?"

"We'll keep rehearsing, then" she giggled, I chuckled at her comment, "Yes we will"

We remained that way for some time, not wanting to leave each other; I can live like that- _forever!_

"Do you have college tomorrow?" I asked

"Mm hmm. Do _you_ have shooting tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah" I didn't care about filming now, I can stay with her till then and just go straight to the studio, but she has college, she needs to sleep, get some rest!

"Well, I think you should go get some rest now" I stated

"The same implies on you"

"Yes" I wanted to tell her that I didn't care, but I just can't be so selfish, I know what she'll say if I said that, and she can't skip college that much.

"Okay then" I removed my hand from around her and went out of the car, she looked confused; I went to her side and opened the door, "What?" she asked

"You need to sleep" I said, she stayed silent for a while and then said, "Yeah, and you too"

I smiled, "I know"

She got out of the car then; I walked her to the door.

When we were in front of the door, she turned to look at me, "Would you like to come in?" she smiled, she looked so tired, though

"Ems! You're tired, you need to sleep, and…..I have filming tomorrow, so I need to sleep as well" as much as I wanted to stay with her as much as I know I can't.

Her face turned down, "Sorry, but it's for your own good, I promised that I won't keep you off your college life, so you need to rest"

She nodded understandingly, I kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay" she whispered and opened the door, "See ya

_Emma's Pov: _

I waited till he went to his car, he turned to look at me, "Get inside" he instructed, I nodded but waited till he got into his car and then I went inside the house, he waved goodbye and then drove off.

I closed the door behind me and let out a long happy sigh, I found Ashley and Hailey in the living room,

"Someone looks happy" Hailey pointed out

"Happy? You mean Ecstatic" Ashley corrected, grinning widely, I didn't bother though, I was really ecstatic!

"Hey girls" I said cheerfully, not caring about their previous comments, they both laughed.

"I assume you were with Rob, right?" Hailey said

"Genius!" Ashley stated, "Who else could she be with? Look how happy she is"

I grinned and went to sit next to them, putting my hands in my jacket's pockets while moving

"Oh!" I said as I recognized the small paper scrap that I've hidden in my pocket

"What?" They both asked

I took out the paper and handed it to them, Hailey snatched it before Ashley could lay her hands on it

"Stay away from Rob……For your own good? What the hell is this?" she asked

"I have no idea, I found it today in my locker, I hid it so Rob won't see it and then forgot all about it"

"Is this some kinda joke?" Ashley said, "Why would anyone say…or write such a thing"

"I honestly don't know, I mean…why would anyone want me to be away from Rob, not to mention someone I don't know about" I was really confused

"It's just weird" Hailey commented, "Threatening you that way"

"Why a threat?" Ashley said, both me and Hailey looked at her, confusion obvious in our faces,

"Why didn't you think that it's for the benefit of you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean that maybe someone did that for your own good, to warn you"

"From Rob? Well that doesn't make sense" _why would anyone in the world warn me of Rob?_

"Well, you should consider that option as well"

"Okay so now it's a threat or a warn note, great! But why would anyone do that?" I was still confused

"It might be a prank as well, you're getting punk'd Em" Hailey teased, cutting the tension, gaining our laughter by doing so.

"It's not a bad idea though" Ashley commented, "Maybe someone is playing a prank on you"

"That'd be the lamest prank in the history of…. pranking…if that's even a word" I said, they both laughed

"Just forget about it, Em. Nothing happened right?" Hailey asked

"Right"

"Then don't give it much thought"

"Yeah" Ash agreed, "And if something else popped up, well; we'll know what it's about then"

I sighed, I know I can pretend that this isn't important, but I just can't stop thinking about it

"So, you didn't tell us what's the reason behind that happy face you had when you came in" Ash asked, changing the subject

"Well…." I said no other words, trying to stall, but I couldn't help to not smile

"C'mon Em, just spill it" Hailey said

"I was with Rob and…."

"And what?"

"He asked me out, on a _date_" I squealed_, I didn't know that I was that excited, I mean I'm the one who refused the dating idea the first place, how contradicted am I? Well; I know I'm crazy enough to._

"Oh My GOD!" both girls squealed and jumped off the couch, the three of us jumped up and down, "I can't believe it, you're finally going on a date, and with who_? Robert Pattinson_, Girl that's epic"

"I know"

"Now we need to find you something great to wear" Hailey said,

I stopped hopping, "And why is that? I can wear anything"

"No, you're going on a date with Robert Pattinson, you need to look amazing_, perfect_ actually" I rolled my eyes, _doesn't Rob like me the way I am?_

"Yes, you can't just go out on a date with jeans and converse, I know that you always look stylish in a comfortable way, but that's not just the good style for a date" Ashley pointed out

"Well, I wasn't planning on wearing converse and jeans"

Both girls smiled, "Good, we'll help you choose though" Ash said

"Duh! I totally need your opinion, we might even go shopping" have I ever mentioned that I _love_ shopping, I just don't look like those plastic- Barbie- shop-loving type of girls, I'm a normal girl who likes to shop, that's all.

"Sounds great" Hailey said, Ashley nodded in response

"When exactly is your date, we've got involved in what we'll do and forgot all about it"

"Saturday"

"We've got enough time, then" she grinned, "we might even make you have a makeover"

"No you're not" I smirked

"Just kidding, relax, no one is getting you a makeover" she smirked, I grinned.

"Okay girls, I'm off to bed now" Hailey said- yawning, "I'm extremely tired"

"Yeah me too" Ash replied

"Nighty, Em" they both said

"Nighty, Girls"

I went over to my room, changed into my PJs and switched on the laptop, it's been a while since I logged into my facebook account, actually I don't care about it anymore, I have a better life now.

I found that red notification bubble at the bottom of the screen with the number '250' on it, _Gosh!_ I checked 'em but mostly they were photo comments, _I hate those photo-comments notifications!_

I didn't take much time though, I only updated my status and then switched off the laptop and went to bed, I set my alarm clock to wake me up; although I know that I'll put it on snooze and sleep again, Hail will wake me up though.

My phone suddenly rang; I picked it up without looking on the ID, I was just about to drift into sleep,

"Hello?" I asked, sounding asleep

"Hello sweetheart" _Huh? who is this? Oh!_ "Sorry seems that I woke you up, I just couldn't sleep before telling you goodnight, besides; I wanted to hear your voice" _wow!_

"No, No, it's okay" I quickly said, sitting up, "It's definitely okay" I smiled involuntary, _like he could see me!_

"Okay then, go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" he said, _that was too quick, why did I have to sound sleepy?_

He spoke again when I didn't reply, "Ems? Have you slept over the phone?" I heard him chuckle, I chuckled as well,

"No, I haven't" I laughed, "I'm just …happy to hear your voice before I sleep"

"Yeah, the same for me, now I can sleep happily, and dream about you" _Huh? wow! Good thing he can't see me, I think my face is like a heater now._

"I'm the one who'll get happy dreams, about you" I managed to say

"Then let's get to sleep so we can see each other, I can't wait"

I chuckled, "Right! Me too"

"Goodnight Honey!"

"Good night" I couldn't hang up, apparently the same went for him

"Hang up! Tell you what? Let's hang up together after three" he said, I chuckled

"Okay!"

He counted to three, then said 'I love you' and hanged up, I was too startled to say a word,

"I love you" I said after he disconnected, then laid back on bed and drifted to peaceful sleep, seeing Rob's face in front of me when I closed my eyes.

* * *

**So, no cliffies this time, i think :)**

**As i said, i won't be able to update during that week, college exams :(**

**c'mon people tell me whatcha think, REVIEW :)  
**


	14. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer:**_** Emma and the other characters (except for the celebs) aren't real; they're fictional, i just took some real persons traits and applied them on my characters, plus all these events didn't happen in real life, get it ppl? :D  
**

**hey ppl :) it's been long time since i last updated, they'e torturing us college **

**here's ch.14, hope you like it, i don't feel so good about it though! so please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

College was pretty boring today, Hailey wasn't with me in some of the classes; which made it boring than ever.

I was now in some microbiology lab, the doctor was just talking nonsense, I didn't even grasp a word from what she was saying, I wonder why I've attended it the first place; yeah I know, 'cause of the lame attendance mark sheet thing_, ugh!_

I was on the edge of sleeping when suddenly my cell phone rang; causing me to jump out of my place, _shoot!_ I forgot to switch it into silent again! The doctor gave me an annoyed look, _please kick me out!_ I took out the phone from my bag and looked at the ID, _Rob? _How am I supposed to answer now? I pressed cancel and switched the mobile into silent mode, I then looked at the doctor who was obviously annoyed, I smiled faintly, _c'mon kick me out what are you waiting for? _She just turned and continued what she was saying, _Ugh!_

I sank deeply in my chair, Rob was calling again, I pressed cancel again and texted him

_"In class *huffing* the doctor was so annoyed from my phone, I wish she had kicked me out! Ttyl Xoxo"_

A few moments later, he replied;

_"Sorry honey :) __ I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I'm waiting for you right outside, miss you! "_

Huh? Waiting where? I texted him back,

_"Waiting where exactly? And btw you caused nth at all __ I'm bored already, miss ya 2 :) __ "_

I looked at the doctor who apparently didn't notice me, good thing I sat in the back, though now I wish I was in the front, she would've definitely kicked me out,

My phone vibrated then

_"Inside your college __ in front of one of the buildings in the main campus, come quickly, when u finish of course"_

I smiled at the message, I really hope that this boring class would come to an end; I looked at the watch, 20 minutes more, I huffed and rested my face on the desk, maybe I'll sleep or something.

The doctor announced the end of the class after a while; I took my stuff and rushed out of the building towards the main campus, I found Rob's car parked in front of the next building; I hurried towards it.

I saw some girls stop when they saw the car, probably suspecting that it's Rob's, this was the first time Rob gets inside college, I always ask him to wait for me outside, or in the parking lot, not inside the main campus.

I was so near the car now, I saw his door open; _please don't get out_1

_too late!_ The moment he stepped out of the car the girls gasped and screamed and ganged on him, I stopped right where I was, he looked at me and smiled, but he couldn't move, girls where all over him, he was smiling to them, signing autographs for some and taking photos with others, minutes later; I couldn't see him at all, _where did all those girls come from?_

I wanted to go to him, to reach past all those girls and say, _"Sorry girls he's taken"_ but I know I can't, those are his fans I can't just take him away like that.

I walked back and leaned against the wall of the building, far away from the girls, let him take his time, I know that with those girls it may last forever, but I can do nothing but stay calm and watch from a distance.

I stood there for a while, trying to find something to do, I still couldn't catch a glimpse of him from between the girls, and it was getting more and more crowded, I sighed in frustration and went to stand in the shadows of the building, staying in the sun won't help me at all, I stared to the wall, drifting with my thoughts to what I should've done the moment I saw the girls, I blamed myself for not going straight to him, _what was I thinking?_

I was so lost in blaming myself and thinking about what I should've done when suddenly I felt soft hands moving its way on my waist, I flinched quickly, getting aware of my surrounding, I found Rob's flawless face in front of me, smiling; _how did he get here? well Who cares!_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said while moving his hands from my waist to my jacket, grabbing it in his both hands.

I was still shocked that I didn't answer, so he talked again, "Where did you go? You were right in front of the car and suddenly you ….vanished in thin air"

"I….just left you with your fans" I admitted, "I didn't want to take you from them, though I wanted to, but I couldn't"

"You should have"

"I don't know" I mumbled, looking away

"Wait a minute, are you upset?" he suddenly asked

"Upset? No, No! It's your life, I can't be upset, I shouldn't be" I rushed through the words, regretting what I just said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, those girls just came out of nowhere, I tried my best to get away from them, but it took me some time before my attempts succeeded"

"Hey don't be!" I looked back at him, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't get…." I trailed off, _I shouldn't get upset! I know! But I just can't admit it_

"You shouldn't get upset" he finished my sentence

"I should've come right straight to you and not let those girls gang on you that way" I mumbled

"You're jealous" he said, his face turning smug

"No I'm not" I defended

"Yes you are" he said and grabbed my jacket stronger, pulling me towards him; he then bent his face down and started kissing me.

I broke away after a while, realizing that I was still at college, Rob was still holding me though, I looked around and found some people staring at us, I suddenly felt self-conscious

"People are staring" I acknowledged, getting utterly embarrassed,

"So?" he asked with a smile,

"So what Rob? We're at college can't you see, that's way embarrassing, I can't just walk around while having those eyes focusing on me"

"It's okay honey they'll get used to it sooner or later" he reassured, "Just act normal, well; I mean be yourself"

"I get it" I smiled, "I'll try though"

He bent his face down once again and kissed me one more time, "I know you will"

He let loose my jacket and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Now let's go, shall we?"

"We shall" I _grinned, how can anyone be around some amazing guy like him and just don't feel good, I don't know._

I cleared my throat as we moved towards his car, feeling more and more self conscious, the girls who gathered around Rob were still there, and they gave me an evil glare that would freak anybody out, like those evil girls who appear on movies,

"Yeah Girls that's my girlfriend, be jealous!" Rob joked, whispering into my ears, he apparently saw those girls' mean looks at me and how I wasn't so thrilled about it, I chuckled at his comment though.

He opened the door for me and I went inside, then he went to his side,

"So! To the diner?" he asked

"Yep"

"Can't you skip it today?" he gave me a smile that nobody can resist, _focus Emma!_

"Um..No, you know I skipped plenty of times lately, thanks to someone" I said sarcastically, he chuckled, "So If I skip another day, my boss will definitely cut off my check, or just fire me"

"And I won't live with myself if I was the reason behind that, so diner it is!" he said with a smile and went on the way

We were silent for a while, so I took my phone out,

"Wanna listen to some songs?" I asked, opening the music player in my phone

"Sure"

I pressed play; the first song to play from my playlist was JB's _'Love Bug'_, I _LOVE_ that song!

The song continued to play and I sang along, like I always do, I can even say that I sang along absentmindedly,

_"Now I'm speechless,_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless,_

_I never thought that I'd catch this _

_Love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heals in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again"_

I didn't notice that I was so occupied in singing until Rob spoke,

"Wow! You really have great voice you know that"

"Me? No?" I quickly replied, _I know that I can sing, but I don't like my voice that much, it ain't that great!_

He chuckled, "Believe me you do, and I can see that you love the Jonas brothers'' he pointed out

"Duh! They're like…my number one band. And Joe's just…amazing" he raised an eyebrow, _Oops! Why did I have to say whatever comes in my mind right whenever it comes to it? Yeah right 'cause I'm stupid._

"Umm…" was all I could mouth at the moment

"You like Joe?" he asked with a grin, I sighed in relief, good thing he took it as a joke

"Um, yeah?" I said, almost with a duh tone, though it sounded more of a question

"Why?" he asked, still smiling

"Because! I don't know he's just…. Amazing…..like wow! I just love him"

He suddenly pulled the car to a stop, I stared at him with wide eyes, startled, "What? What's wrong?" I asked incredulously

"You _love_ Joe?" he snapped, _whoa_!

"Wha-…No! No! I mean ..I do love Joe but not like being in love with him, just the same way I loved you when I didn't know you, like a fan that's all" I tried to explain_, hope he gets it!_

"So, if Joe was in my shoes right now, would you….. Be with him, like you are with me right now?"

_Oh! I know what he's_ _trying to say, but I don't think so, Rob's just special! Something about him made me wanna be always with him, I don't know about Joe or Zac Efron or any of the other celebs I like, all I know is Rob's the one!_

"You're jealous" I snickered

"Of course not" he scoffed, "why would I? just answer my question"

Suddenly it struck me, I will tease him a little bit, "I don't know" I smirked, he raised an eyebrow,

"I mean, I haven't met him to know whether he'd be instead of you or not" I tried to hide away the giggles with every force I can endure, but they suddenly faded away when I saw Rob's face turn down,

"I see" he mumbled, _huh? see what?,_ "Let's get you to the diner" he said and was about to start the engine when I snapped, "Wait"

He looked at me- bewildered, but didn't say a word though, I have to tell him that I was just kidding, I definitely didn't mean what I just said,

"Rob" I sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just kidding, I didn't know that it'll hurt you that way, God! I'm stupid"_ stupid and wacky and insane and everything, how could I?_ he said nothing and didn't even look at me, I moved myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, feeling awkward from the situation, then rested my head on his shoulder,

"Please Rob, I'm really sorry" he didn't move a muscle

Tears began welling in my eyes, "Rob" I sniffed, "You know that no one, and I mean _absolutely_ no one can take your place, you can't even think of that, you know I was just kidding Rob, I just wanted….." I trialed off- crying when he didn't answer me, I lifted my eyes up to see his face, but he was looking away, I unwrapped my arms from around him and wiped my tears, still resting my head on his shoulder,

"You have all rights to treat me that way; it's my fault the first place and I deserve it" I mumbled

I then felt his fingers on my chin, lifting my face up, then he bent his face down and kissed me,

"I'm sorry, I should've known that the first place" he whispered as he pulled away

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I just said, even if it was just a joke" I whispered back

He kissed me one more time, "You know I should pretend getting hurt more often, if it'll just make you hug me every time, maybe one day I'll make you the one who start kissing me" he smirked

"Hey!" I objected, slapping him slightly on his shoulder, "Don't ever do that to me again, I really thought you were upset, and it hurts me" I mumbled the last words

"I really was" I raised an eyebrow,

"And how am I supposed to know whether you're acting or not, then? Please just don't do this to me again, even if you were just kidding"

"Ems" he whispered, "I can never live with myself if I hurt you" he looked at me in the eyes, capturing me, I didn't find words to tell, I just stared back at him, I hope my eyes reveal what I really wanted to say.

* * *

The work at the diner was really boring today, we had few customers, and the day seemed to pass very slowly, as if someone set it on slow motion or something.

Rob told me he'd meet me after I finish my work, he'll pick me up, I asked him to go straight to home today because I have to study a little, I have exams coming! And since that I was doing nothing in particular today I kept wandering with my mind to the moment Rob comes, I really can't wait!

Suddenly Liam spoke, snapping me from my reverie, and causing me to jump in surprise, "Hey Em! Earth to Emma" he yelled in my ears

"What?" I snapped, he laughed,

"Gotcha" he laughed, I rolled my eyes,

"What do you want?"

"Do you wanna take the rest of the day off?" he asked, grinning! _I swear Liam can be weird sometimes_

"Well, Duh" I replied

"Just in one condition"

"Let's hear it"

"You'll have to deliver this to The Sutton Place hotel" he handed me one of the diner delivery bags with some croissants inside

"The what? Really? But you know I don't deliver things" _Sutton place? That's where Rob is, but I'm not a delivery girl!_

"Do you wanna take the rest of the day off or not?"

I grunted, "Okay"

"By the way, you don't have to go in the diner's uniform, wear your own clothes, and I don't wanna catch a glimpse of you here after that" he smirked

"Okay boss" I chuckled, "Thanks by the way"

"You're welcome, now _go_"

I went to the locker room and changed into my outfit, then I went straight to where the hotel was, _man!_ The entrance is _huge_! I stood there for a while, taking the scenery, I've never been that close to the hotel before, the entrance before the main door was amazing, it was a huge pyramid shaped blue roof that was similar to a canopy except that it wasn't made from fabric, supported by four lit white pillars, two in the front, and two in the back, the bottom of the roof was lit by some yellow spotlights that gave the entrance a golden view, like it was lit by an artificial sun, I took a deep breath and continued my way to the main door, I informed the security guard that I have to deliver the order to room 401, it was written on a paper stapled on the bag, the security guard nodded in recognition and opened the door for me_, wow!_ I wonder how they treat their customers then, if he just opened the door for me! And I'm not a customer.

I felt I was in a different world when I went inside to the main lobby, everything was so shiny an glamorous, now I knew why the cast chose that hotel, it's amazing!

I went to the reception desk and told the receptionist about the delivery, she nodded in recognition, smiling; they must have known about me, I bet whoever ordered this should've informed them of it, she picked up the phone next to her and pressed a number,

"Hello, sir! The order you've informed us about is here, would you like us to get it to you?"

She was silent for a moment, then she spoke again, eying me, _I wonder why though!_ "Yes...aha…yes! Okay sir, the order will be there right away"

She then turned to me with a smile, "You can go deliver the order yourself" _huh? and why is that_, "Room 401 is on the third floor"

"Okay" I said incoherently

"Nice to meet you" she smiled,

"Thanks!" I replied and headed to the elevator, the people who work in here are way sophisticated, and _it's plain creepy!_

I went out off the elevator, searching for the room, 370..380..

I kept walking, looking at the numbers, when I suddenly hit someone,

"Hey watch it"

"Sorry, I didn't see….." I trailed off when I found out that I hit Kristen Stewart! That means that Rob's near, _right_?

She glared, eyeing me from head to toe, her eyes settling on the diner bag in my hand,

"So the diner girl is now the delivery girl, nice choice Rob!"

* * *

**So sorry about the cliffie :)i just felt that this chapter is long enough!  
**

**Now c'mon guys tell me whatcha think, REVIEW :)**


	15. A Rebound?

**HEy Guys! sorry for the late update, college and courses are taking all my time, they're- literally- killing us this year..have i ever mentioned that i hate my college?**

**anyways, It took me so much time and effort writing this chapter, and still i'm not so thrilled about it, dunno y though:S **

**so please please pleeaase tell me what do u think about it :)  
**

* * *

"So the diner girl is now the delivery girl, nice choice Rob!"

"I'm not a delivery girl" I defended, suddenly realizing that being a delivery girl ain't no difference than being a diner girl.

"Well, it seems you are to me" she said, directing her eyes towards the diner bag in my hands, I was about to talk and explain the reason I did this but decided against it, after all there's no difference!

She suddenly snatched the bag from between my hands; I stared wide eyed at her, startled,

"Hmmm…room 401" she acknowledged

"You know whose room is that?" I asked, surprised by my sudden question, _how I can ask her or even talk normally to her after the way she's talked to me with?_

"Don't you know who's inside the room?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow

"And how should I know?"

She smirked, I wonder why though.

"Well, I will deliver that…bag myself, you can go home now" OK so she definitely knows who's inside that room, but I don't trust her to deliver anything…_wait a minute_! It might be Rob's room, _Nah!!_ Why would Rob order some croissants from our diner? And how would he know that I'm the one who's gonna deliver them, maybe he asked Liam…_c'mon Em don't drift away with your thoughts!!_ It must be somebody else, but still; I don't trust her to deliver anything, I have this feeling that she wants to put me in trouble, and the way she treats me kinda proves my point.

"No thank you, I will deliver it myself" I snatched the bag quickly from her hand.

She raised an eyebrow, "I told you I will" she groaned and tried to take the bag again but I tightened my grip around it, what's wrong with her anyways?

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped,

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you??" I snapped back, "Why are you being so persistent? That's my job, not yours"

Apparently she was taken off-guard by my action, she loosened her grip from around the bag, good thing we were holding the bag from the upper part, or else the croissants would have become more of a pie right now,

She spoke again, "Apparently you know who's inside that room, delivery girl! So don't play your stupid little dumbass games on me" _what?_, "and it seems that you didn't get the message either"

_Huh? what? What's she talking about? What message? And who's inside the room, is it Rob? It must be him then, but why doesn't she want me to see him, if it was him the first place!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked- confused

"Again with the _'Oh- I'm- so innocent'_ attitude " she said sarcastically, making quotation marks in the air, "It might fool Rob, but not me" _ok she's definitely outta her mind_

"What do you want from me, Kristen" I felt like spitting out her name

She snickered, "What do I want? What I want is for you to leave Rob alone, that's what I want"

I didn't even say a word, I wanted to yell at her, to tell her to piss off and that she can't make me leave Rob, but I just stared at her, _great!_

"What; bitch? Did somebody eat your tongue?"

I stared in disbelief, unable to speak; _just answer back Em!_

"Well, I hope you get the message, delivery girl! Have fun"

And by that she left, leaving me standing where I am, bewilderment all over me, _what the hell was that? And what message? She can't just tell me to leave Rob alone and expect that I'd do what she says,_

Speaking of Rob, I remembered the bag in my hand; I really hope that it's his room.

I went over to room 401, composed my self; _just in case_, and knocked the door,

The moment the door opened I knew that my intuition was right, I found the most gorgeous face smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, then in a flash before I could even think he snatched the bag from my hands, put it on a table next to the door, grabbed my blouse and pulled me to him, kissing me

He closed the door with his leg, and pinned me to the wall while we kissed.

We kept kissing for some time, I didn't care about anything then, I forgot everything, like my whole life didn't matter, the only thing that mattered is him, the hell with Kristen.. _Kristen who?_

He broke away after a while, "Hey" he breathed, still pinning me to the wall,

"Hey" I whispered back with a smile, my hands still wrapped around his neck, he bent his face down and started kissing me again

The kiss got more deeper, my fingers were tangled around his hair, and he pushed me more to the wall, but we had to break away before things get outta control, we were still holding each other, he rested his forehead on mine for a while, locking his eyes on mine, and I was lost in his beautiful eyes one more time in a way that I won't even notice if the world collapsed, it doesn't even matter since I'm with him.

He waited till our breaths became even and spoke, "I've missed you in such short time"

I grinned, "That was one hell of a welcome; you know, and apparently you knew how to bring me here to you, speaking of which, how did you do that?"

"Well, let's say being me sometimes comes in handy, plus your friend, Liam; can be helpful sometimes"

"Oh!" that's why Liam was acting all weird lately, I laughed mentally when I remembered how he acted, I think I'll have to thank him later though!

We hanged in his room for a while, we kept talking about almost anything and everything, we talked about how he wanted his life to be, how being Edward Cullen affected it and so other many things.

we were now sitting on his bed, he kept asking me about my life before college, I told him it wasn't that interesting but he kept asking me about it, he asked me about Ashley and how we became friends and I told him the oh-so-famous story that we tell everyone, us being friends since kindergarten and whatsoever, then he asked about my high school friends and whether I had any crush on a boy before or not, I hesitated before telling him about Travis, I mean I'm not even sure what my feelings for Travis were, right now I know that my feelings for him were just some best friend- brother to sister feelings, not something more, but back then I used to think that I was crushing on him, he was my best friend, so it's kinda normal for that to happen.

"Come on! It's impossible that you've never had a crush on anybody" he smiled mischievously

"It could happen" I grinned

"No way" he said while playing with a strand of my hair, he then leaned closer that his face was inches away from mine, "tell me" he pressed,

"Ok I will you if you stop doing that_" seriously doesn't he know what happens to me when he looks at me that way, he dazzles me! And it makes me unfunctioning!_

He leaned back again, playing innocent, "do what?"

"Dazzle me"

"Do I dazzle you?"

I laughed, "Okay! This looks like an Edward- Bella moment"

He laughed, "It seems that Edward took over me, and hey don't change the subject, you said you will tell me" _shoot!  
_

I took a deep breath then let it out, "Okay! um..back at high school, I had that friend; Travis, we were so close, even more closer than how me and Liam are now, I used to think that I'm crushing on him, I mean; he was always there for me and used to treat me well and everything, sometimes some people used to say that we're…dating, but of course both of us denied that; because we really weren't dating, we were just some good friends, sometimes I used to wonder if he was crushing on me as well, but I quickly erased that thought from my mind; he always told me about those girls he was crushing on, he had so many crushes, and whenever he's crushing on one he comes and tells me" I chuckled nervously, "It kinda reminds of that Taylor Swift song; tear drops on my guitar if you know it" I looked at him and he nodded, I continued then, "Plus I told you before that I didn't want to put myself in any relationship and so on"

I took a deep breath and continued, "And then I didn't hear a word from him since we got into college, well; the first year of college he used to call and everything, you know to talk and stuff, then nothing…and actually I didn't bother to even call, I was so mad at him, he only calls when he wants to talk, that's when I began thinking that I wasn't really crushing on him, and then I met you, and now I'm so sure that my feelings for him were just some brother-sister feelings, not something more" I said, without looking at him, I looked at him once when I asked him if he knows the song or not, the rest of the time I was playing nervously with my fingers.

He held my hands, "I just asked you if you were crushing on someone not to give me a whole résumé about your life" he said, smiling, I smiled faintly, easing off a bit.

"I just wanted to tell you everything" I mumbled, looking away again

"Look at me" he whispered, I found him looking at me with so much intensity in his eyes, "Did you think that I might get upset from what you've said?" I nodded, I don't know why I felt that way but I just had that feeling that he won't be cool with it.

"Well, don't" he said with a reassuring smile on his face

"I just-" he put his finger on my lips, hushing me, then pushed me down gently so that I was laying on bed and then he bent down and started kissing me.

We were so taken over with each other that we almost didn't hear the knocking on the door, I broke away to tell Rob about it, but Rob- who was now on top of me, kept kissing me,

"Rob,…..Someone's…..knock-ing" I whispered from between his kisses

HE rolled us over, "Let him knock" _good idea!_

The knocking hardened, _who the hell is that persistently annoying person, anyways?,_ "Rob! I think u should get that"

He pulled away and sighed, "Okay"

He pulled me suddenly for another quick kiss, making my head swoon, not that i wasn't already! then he hopped off bed and looked at me with a grin in his face, _he probably noticed what he did to me, right? _Then he went to get the door.

"Wow" I breathed while setting again in bed, really that…I don't know I can't explain how ecstatic I am now!

Then I heard the voice that made me remember everything had happened before I step inside this room, why did she decide to show up right now?

She came in with Rob; whose face wasn't so thrilled, _good!_

The moment I was in her view, she gave me the most hated glare ever; I just looked away, pretending as if I didn't see that look on her face.

"Emma…Kristen" Rob said, introducing us, _like I don't know her Rob_

"I already know" She pointed out, he just shrugged without saying a word, then looked back at me, I looked at her and nodded, enough with that, I don't think I will actually be able to speak without yelling at her.

She went over and sat on the couch near the bed, facing me,

"Um, I think I'll go now" _I really don't wanna spend another moment with her around_

She smirked, and I fought the urge to go punch her in the face, I stood up and looked at Rob, who was surprised by my action_, I have to say something,_

"Sorry, Rob, but I have to study, you know; exams!"

He smiled faintly, "I really wish you can stay much longer" _I really wish the same, but not with her around_

"You know I have to study"

"Let her go Rob, you don't want her to fail in her exams" _Ugh!_

He sighed, "Ok, I'll drive you home myself"

"You don't have to"

"I'm the one who brought you here, remember? So it's my job to drive you home safely" he smiled and I couldn't help but nod and smile back in approval

"Ok, can you wait until I take a shower and change my clothes? Kristen will keep you company, right Kris?" he looked at her, I turned to look at her and found that she was caught off guard by his request, just like me, moments later she nodded, "Sure" _that's not gonna be good, c'mon Em, you have to face her sooner or later, so sooner is better than later, right?_

He slid his hand around my waist from my back and pulled me gently to him- so that my back was now on his chest- and then he whispered in my ear, "Don't go anywhere, I won't take long" and then he planted one quick, soft kiss on the side of my neck, I couldn't help but smile, "Okay" _seriously how can anyone say no to someone so lovely?_

He left for the bathroom; now it's only the two of us, me and Kristen, she was _glowering_ at me, her eyes burning with hatred. _Now what? _

"Enjoyed your time, bitch? Hope you entertained him well"

I just stared at her, unable to find a word to say,

"What do you want?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth, _great!_

"I already told you what I want, but apparently you have some brain issues you need to work on, I told you to..Leave..Rob..alone! get it now?"

"Not gonna happen"

"Do you think you'll entertain him for so long? Forget about that, soon enough he'll get over you, bored of you"

"I don't think so" I said with so much confidence, I know he won't, _will he?_

"Oh don't be so sure, we'll see about that at the world tour" _huh? He didn't mention anything about the world tour_

Apparently the surprise on my face was obvious to her, "He didn't tell you, did he?" a huge grin was drawn on her face, "Which means he was about to dumb you right when we leave, why else wouldn't he tell you? He'll just go on the tour and _BAM!_ Disappear from your life"

"Rob will never do something like this" _he'll never do that to me, not after everything I told him_

"You think? well; we'll see about that at the tour, it's only few days ahead, he won't even remember your name afterwards, specially if there's someone giving him the pleasure he needs" she smirked

"I trust him, he won't do that, and he'll just turn you down, you'll see that" I was way infuriated now that my words came out like a snarl

She just laughed, which made me groan, why aren't vampires real? I would've killed her by now, ugh!

"Just get outta his life peacefully, I meant it when I said _'for your own good'_ " _Oh!_

"So you were…"

She interrupted me, "Yes, I'm the one who put that little note in your closet, and I mean every word in it"

"I'm not scared of you"

"You should" I raised an eyebrow challengingly and crossed my arms over my chest,

She snapped, "You think he likes you? You're just a rebound you know" I'm _WHAT_?

"Yeah, don't be surprised, you're just a stage, he thinks he likes you, but he doesn't, soon enough he'll realize that, and guess who was that girl he used to like…_ME_" everything started to-literally- shatter

"But he said you two were friends, he.."

She interrupted me, again, "I'm the one who didn't want this, I didn't realize that I love him until he was with you, so I _have_ to have him back again, and you should step outta his life peacefully, it's better if you just leave now, you know before he dumps you and everything"

she said these words ever-so- coldly, I couldn't help fighting the tears in my eyes anymore, I sniffed and tried not to let them flow, not in front of her anyways, and as much as I wanted to cry as much as I wanted to punch her in the face so badly, I actually don't know what I'm feeling right now, I was overwhelmed by so many different feelings that made me unable to do anything or even think rationally anymore

She spoke again, "And you'll see that he'll get over you so quickly, with me right next to him it won't be such big deal"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered

"Emma, Emma, Emma! Do I have to say it over and over again? I already told you…._I ..WANT..HIM_…he's gonna be Mine, sooner or later, so just step outta his life" she trailed off, took a deep breath, then continued,

"Let me get this straight, Rob will _Leave_ you, the moment I'm with him, he'll dump you, you were just _a rebound_, I'm the one he loves, not you" again with the rebound,_ am I really a rebound? I must be, I mean…I can't be even compared to Kristen, who am I to be compared to her? She's Kristen Stewart, and I'm…I'm what? The diner girl? She'll win over me so easily._

The moment I realized that I knew that I had to just leave, I don't want to get hurt more than that, _why did you do this to me, Rob? Why?_ I couldn't help the sob that escaped my throat,_ I have to leave this place, now!_

I rushed out of the room without glancing back at her and went to the elevator.

I was all alone at the elevator, still crying, I pressed stop, I couldn't take the pain in me anymore, and my legs wouldn't hold me straight either, I fell on the floor, I didn't care, I buried my face between my hands and cried my eyes out.

My eyes became dry and the contacts were burning as hell after what seemed a very long time_, what am I doing to myself? I must be strong; I can't do this to me._

I sat down and took the contacts' eye drops from my bag and applied them to my eyes, then took a deep breath and stood up, supporting myself with the wall of the elevator, I looked at the mirror and gasped at what I saw, my eyes were red and swollen and my hair was a total mess, not to mention my face, not that I cared right now but I just have to look at least decent while getting out of this hotel, _the first time I get in here and look what happened to me, I already hate that hotel!_

I composed myself and pressed on G, the moment the elevator stopped and opened its door I went out as quickly as I could manage, I don't wanna spend any other moment in here,

My phone rang then, I took it out and found it was Rob, my heart ached and I felt a knot in my stomach the moment I saw his name, my eyes were full of tears again, I can't answer now, _not now, not ever_, not after what happened, I pressed cancel and switched off the phone

I didn't notice that I wasn't paying much attention while crossing the street, I heard a car horn and then a screech, I don't think there were any cars in view, I turned around and was blinded by a car's bright light…………….

* * *

**Soooo? what do u think? please please please tell me *puppy eyes***

**and just a heads up: i won't be able to update any soon, Mid year Exams *groans* and it's gonna last for a WHOLE MONTH!**

**so sorry for the cliffie (A) i know that i'll keep u waiting for what apparently seems to be long time, but i just can't help it **

**So REview Guys :) TEll me ur opinion and what do u think will happen or what do u want me to add to the story :)  
**


	16. BROKEN

**Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry for the late update, i was having exams which didn't go well at all, a block..etc**

**i don't know about that chapter though, i wrote it in a such a long time and still i'm not fully satisfied with it, i really hope you'd tell me what do you think about it**

* * *

I didn't notice that I wasn't paying much attention while crossing the street, I heard a car's horn and then a screech, I don't think there were any cars in view, I turned around and was blinded by a car's bright light….

I couldn't see a thing from the light, what should I do now? _Move!_ Was my mind's sudden order, but it was too late, the car was so near me that I hesitated on what to do, if I move, my legs will squash under the tires, and if I stayed where I am I will get run over by the car.

But since that my brain's order was to move, I found my legs reflexly move, trying to escape its place, when I suddenly found myself falling to the ground, I tried to stop myself from falling but it was too late, I stretched my hands infront of me to keep me from falling on my face, I fell down so hard on them, I felt myself falling to my left side, and my left hand twisted under me that made me cry in pain, everything was black then, I hadn't noticed that I closed my eyes in response to what was happening to me, then I remembered the car that was about to hit me, or _did it hit me?_ Maybe that's why I fell to the ground the first place, but why don't I feel any pain other than the pain in my hand? Shouldn't it be more generalized? I mean- if the car really hit me, the pain wouldn't have been localized to my hand, right? or maybe I just tripped over my leg, like always!

I tried opening my eyes, only to get blinded by the lights surrounding me, I started to hear some voices, people talking and shouting, how haven't I heard that before? It's like when I fell down everything went dead, no voices, no colors, nothing!

I opened my eyes slowly this time, adjusting to the lights, the first thing I could see was the bummer of a car and its front wheels in front of me, that's definitely the car that was about to hit me, otherwise why is it here?

I felt strong arms being wrapped around my shoulders and pulling me up, I grimaced in pain as those arms supported my body and put me down on a chair,

"Are you okay?" somehow I recognized the voice, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall whose voice it was, I nodded in response, I still couldn't speak though!

I was now able to hear more and more voices,

"You hit her" some guy yelled

"I swear I didn't" the guy with the familiar voice replied

"Then how do you explain her falling to the ground like that" a woman asked

"I don't know" he sounded confused, "she just tripped in front of the car" well, that explains why the pain was only in my arm, _because I fell on it._

"He didn't hit me" I looked up to see people gathering around the place, and all of the eyes were suddenly directed towards me when I spoke

"See, I told you!" the guy said, I tried to take a better look at him, but I couldn't see how he looked like from my place, he was so tall for me to see his face from where I was.

One of the guys asked, "Can you walk? Are you hurt?"

I stood up and flexed my legs, "I'm fine" I reassured_, just that my left arm is hurting so badly, I think that I need to go check on it, right after this problem is over!_

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate your help" I said smiling to everyone of them, they started to leave when they've got sure that I'm okay, I then turned to the guy who was about to hit me,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, I wasn't paying attention and…" I trailed off, recognizing the person in front of me, "Damien? Is that you?"

He looked at me skeptically, frowning a bit, "Emma?"

I smiled, "yep"

Damien was one of my friends back at high school, well; I can say he was one of my best friends, we were a huge group back then, but we've lost contact after we'd gotten into college, each one of us had got deeply involved in his own life

"Man! You've changed a lot, I barely recognized you, look at you, who can say that this hot chic was our Emma" _wow!_

I smiled embarrassingly, "And you're taller, and…buffed" I pointed out

He grinned, "Yep, been working out" he said proudly, I grinned back, Damien never failed to make me laugh, he was that hilarious kinda guy that has so many funny stories to tell, so many funny comments about people and so on.

"So!" he suddenly said, "Are you really hurt? I mean, I didn't hit you right? 'cause for a moment there I really thought that I did hit you"

I smiled reassuringly, "No you didn't, I just tripped, as usual"

He grinned, "That's the Emma I know" then his smiled turned to a frown, "I think we should get you to the hospital, just to check on you, I mean, you fell down so hard" I rolled my eyes at him and started to protest when I felt the pain in my left arm again, I tried not to show it but apparently my grimace didn't help me,

"What's wrong?"

"I….kinda fell on my left arm, and now it hurts" I admitted

"Oh! Well let's just go check on it, get in the car"

We both got into his car and went to the hospital; the doctor said that I had a minor fracture and put me in a cast and said that it might take two weeks maximum and then I could remove the cast, I groaned at the instructions he kept giving me, _I mean c'mon for God's sake I'm in freakin' med-school, you don't have to tell me not to move my arm a lot or eat food rich in vitamins and so on, that's what I'm studying already!_

Damien burst out laughing right after the doctor had left us, "You should've seen your face while talkin' to the doctor! You really looked like you're about to kill him"

"yeah, really I kept telling him _'I knooow'"_ I made quotation marks in the air, well; with my good hand, then continued, "and that I'm in med-school and he just went on talking as if he never heard me, it's like he didn't believe me"

"Well, you don't look like a med-school student to me" he grinned

"Hey!" I protested, he just grinned

"So, what are you up to right now? You wanna hang out a while? Grab a bite or something?"

"Yeah sure why not" I replied ever so confidently for three reasons,

_One: I didn't want to go home right now and explain what happened to me,_

_Two: I wanted to have some fun and forget about that awful incident at the hotel_

_And Three: I wanted to spend sometime with Damien, I really missed him, and I wanted to know how life was for him and the others too._

We got into his car and then went on our way, I took out my phone, switched it on and texted the girls

_"Met Damien, gonna hang out together for a while & probably gonna be late, my phone's gonna die soon, don't worry abt me, toodles"_

And by that I switched the phone back off and put it back in my bag.

Damien stopped in front of Burger King, I grinned, I haven't eaten any of those delicious junk food long time ago, well; I'll break all the rules today, nothing worse could happen, right?

_Rob's pov:_

I left both girls and went to get a shower, I tried to hurry as much as possible so that I won't make the love of my life wait for me for a long time, plus I know her exams are soon, and she has to study, and I don't want her to fail any exam because of me, as much as I wanted to be with her all the time as much as I can't do that, I cant be that selfish!

"C'mon honey let's get you home" I said as I went out of the bathroom, just to find that she's not there, only Kristen!

"Where is…" I began to ask but Kris cut me off

"She left" she stated simply, _what? Why?_

"Why?"

"You didn't tell her about the world tour, did you?"

I blinked, "The world tour" _I know nothing about the world tour_

"Yeah the world tour, why are you so surprised?" she raised an eyebrow

"Basically because I know _nothing_ about it" _isn't that obvious?_

"They've announced it today, it's in 4 days, how didn't you hear 'em? Oh yeah right! You left right after you've finished shooting" she said sarcastically, _what? Four days? That's like a day or two after our first date? This can't be happening!_

"And what that has to do with anything? I asked you why did Emma leave?"

"Because you haven't told her" she said with a 'duh' tone

"Because I didn't know" I reasoned, now she probably thought that I'm leaving her when the tour starts, why else would she leave? She must have thought on why wouldn't I tell her about it? Except if I'm planning on dumping her, the thought of it just made me shudder, she must be so damn hurt right now, I must find her; explain that misunderstanding.

I grabbed my phone, dialed her number and waited for her to answer, instead she hanged up on me, I tried again; just to find that her cell phone was off!

I grunted, "Her phone's out of reach, I have to go find her" I said as I grabbed my car keys, but Kris stopped me before I could get out of the room, blocking my way, "She probably went home, Rob. Just chill, maybe her battery just died or something, when she gets home she'll recharge it, plus if you went to look for her now you won't find her, can you explain how you'll find her if she's in a bus? Just wait for some time"

"I have to find her" I pressed as I tried to get past her,

"You won't find her that way" she yelled, "Just listen okay, how could you find her if she's on her way home, in a bus? Can you explain that?"

I tried to find any possible explanation, but I couldn't, I sighed heavily, took out my phone and tried it again, still off!

"Let's watch some TV" she said coolly and switched on the TV, how can she be so cool while she's somehow responsible for what happened? I really wish I could tell her that, but I'm not in the mood of arguing right now

I tried the phone again, still off!

I didn't know how much time passed while trying her number, I'm sure it wasn't more than ten minutes though, When I suddenly had a thought

"That's it, I can't take it anymore" I said as I quickly went out of the room, why haven't I thought that she could've passed by the diner? What was I thinking?

I hurried towards the diner, and went directly to Liam

"Hey" he said right after seeing me

"Do you know where Emma is?" I said breathlessly

He eyed me questioningly before replying, "She was with you"

"She left" I said glumly, "And her phone's off"

He took a moment grasping that fact, then he said worriedly, "That's weird she never switches off her phone, wait a minute I'll try calling Ashley or Hailey"

He took his phone and called one of the girls, "Uh! Hey Ashley, How you doin'?" I noticed that his face was getting a shade darker, that guy's definitely hitting on Ashley, but I could careless right now, I looked at him impatiently; he noticed me and continued,

"Is Emma around?" he was silent for a moment, "Are you at home? Okay?..is Hai-" he trailed off, "What? Ok" I didn't get anything and stared at him with a bewildered expression on my face, waiting for some explanation, then he replied back, "Aha, Ok, didn't she say anything else? Thanks Ash, see ya around"

"So?"

"For what concerns Emma, she texted the girls that she just ran into some old school friend and they're hanging out for a while" _an old school friend? Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Just hope it wasn't Travis, and where are they hanging? _

"Do you have any idea where did she go? Or who's that guy with her?"

"She's with Damien; and sorry dude I don't know where she went"

I sighed in frustration, "Thanks Liam, I appreciate your help, don't you know where they could possibly be? Any ideas?" I was so desperate to an extent that I could cling to any single hint I could get, I might search in every single inch of Vancouver if I had to

He shook his head, "Sorry dude"

"Thanks" I said and was about to leave the diner when he called me again, "Hey Rob" I turned back to look at him, "I don't know what happened between you two, but whatever you did, you have to fix it"

I nodded and mumbled, "I didn't know" on my way out of the diner, I don't know if he heard me or not, I didn't care about anything right now other than finding Emma, she was out with some guy I know nothing about, somewhere I don't know about, I got inside the car and began looking for her.

_Emma's pov:_

"And that's it" Damien said after telling me his whole _I-can't-get-the-perfect-girl _story, "Now what about you"

"What about me?" I asked incredulously

"Still the same _'I don't date guys'_? Have a boyfriend? Anything?"

"Well; I had a boyfriend, but we've just…Broke up, well; I left him" as much as it hurt me to say this, I had to, I had to tell somebody!

"Oh! And why is that?"

"I figured…that I was just a rebound"

"Who told you so? Some girl?"

"Does that matter?"

"Of course it does, because a guy would never tell a girl something like that unless he was just playing around, and you said that you're the one who left him, so that gets me to the other option, that a girl told you that"

"Even if it was a girl who told me that, it doesn't change anything"

"Yes it does, a girl will tell you that if she likes your boyfriend, crushing in him, or he was crushing on her, it didn't work out between 'em, she's just jealous from you 'cause he loves you, bla bla"

His words started to make their way to my mind as I thought about the possibility of them for a while, but there's something else though,

"What if…..that girl is better than you in so many different ways"

"Like?"

"umm…like in everything…prettier, better life style….you know"

"I can tell you that none of this matter to the guy who loves you, have you even talked to him?"

"Nope" I admitted, looking away, suddenly feeling guilty about what I did, I really should've talked to him

"You didn't tell me who your boyfriend is" he suddenly said

"You won't even believe me if I told you" I looked at him, grinning, I know he'll make fun of me

"Try me" he said, taking a sip of his coke

"Robert Pattinson" I said, trying to look and sound serious

He spilt the coke, _I knew that this will happen_, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah" I said confidently

"Whoa, that's epic…and weird"

"You didn't see our pics together online, did you? It's posted everywhere"

"I'm not into that whole _'celebrity gossip'_ thing, it's more of a girl thing, plus even if I have seen them, I wouldn't have recognized you, as I said, you look different…in a good way"

"By the way you saw me in my worst shapes" _how can I be any good with those swollen eyes from all that crying and probably no make-up at all, I'm a total mess right now_

"We'll see about that" he smirked, "Next time"

I grinned, "Deal" I love that fact that I'll see him again, I missed talking with him, and he's a good company

"I might even bring Travis with me" _Travis? Oh what the heck!_

"Travis? You still see him?" _Travis was Damien's best friend, of course he still sees him, sometimes I'm just stupid!_

"Of course" he said in a 'duh' tone, I just smiled

"Now let's get back to you, you need to go and talk to…Robert" I laughed at how he said his name, he was still grasping the fact that Rob was my boyfriend

"There's something else though" I figured out that I should tell him the whole situation, "He didn't tell me about his upcoming world tour"

"And that girl did?" I nodded

"Well; maybe he didn't know about it..yet"

"Yeah maybe" _how haven't I thought of that? i think that when you're in a middle of a situation, your mind just doesn't work right!  
_

"C'mon I'll drive you" he said while hopping off his chair

"Thanks" I smiled genuinely, I have the feeling that everything will just turn out fine

"No prob." He replied,

We were now getting to his car "So? Where to?" he asked

"Remember the place you were about to run over me?" he rolled his eyes, I giggled, "Right there, he's at the hotel"

"Okay tooooooo the hotel" he applauded, I laughed, _he really knows how to cheer a person up_

_Rob's pov:_

I searched every possible place I could find Emma in, still I couldn't find her, I searched the malls, her favorite stores and every single place she might go to, where the hell did she go with that Damien? Should I ask in hospitals? But why? She's fine with him right? If she wasn't fine she wouldn't have texted her friends!

_She's alright, she's alright! _ I kept reassuring myself; I have to focus on what to do now, where else should I look?

I kept trying to call her over and over again just to hear the same message that her phone was out of reach_, god how I hate that operator's voice so much now!_

I was now wandering around the streets with my car desperately, maybe I might accidentally run into her or something, _I can't give up._

I stayed like that for a while, I lost track of time, I even went to her place hoping I could find her, but my hopes went down the moment Hailey opened the door for me and told me that no one was there except for her, I tried not to make her worry, I told her that I knew that she's out with Damien but that I was worried because her phone was off and that she wasn't back home yet, she tried to reassure me that everything was fine and that Emma mentioned that her battery was about to die in her text and asked if I wanted to wait for her, I thanked her and asked her to make Emma call once she gets home, _I have to keep looking for her._

I was on the edge of collapsing right now-I was going insane- my phone kept ringing but I didn't pick up, it's either Kristen or Taylor or any of those people, all I want to do now is to find Emma.

I gave up after a while, losing every hope to actually find her, and I was dead tired from all that roaming around, I sighed in defeat and went back to the hotel, just to get into the bar and start drinking, I didn't want to feel anything or see anyone, I was right now the exact example of a devastated- desperate guy who just lost everything he owns in one gambling game, even that is not compared to my state right now.

I felt warm hands wrapping around my shoulders, "Where have you been? I've been worried about you" a familiar voice whispered in my ears

"Emma" was all I kept saying over and over again, when suddenly the soft hands who were once wrapped around my shoulders shook me so hard, I saw a face in front of me, but I couldn't tell whose face it was exactly, I had to focus extra hard to see that it was Kristen who was talking to me

"She left, Rob, get over it"

"No" I denied as I took another mouthful of whatever was in my cup, "Again" I said to the bartender

"Enough" Kristen said, taking the cup away from me,

"No" I whined, "Get me another one" I ordered

"Enough Rob, you're wasted" she said gently, throwing the cup away, then she put her hands on both sides of my face, I couldn't see quite well anymore, or even think, talk or focus!

"Rob" I heard a voice say my name, a familiar voice

"Emma" I saw her beautiful face in front of me, she was holding my face with both of her hands,

"Listen to me Rob, I love you" she said

"I know"

And that all it took to crash my lips into hers,

I kissed her with so much force I couldn't tell that I still have, pulling her more towards me, she hopped up on me as we kissed with more force than we ever did before, my hands were tracing her back as deepened it more, she surprised me with the force she kissed me with, I don't remember her kissing me so fiercely before, or jumping on me that way, she was on top of me and pressed her body harder against mine when I suddenly felt my back on the counter behind me from the force she exerted on my body, I don't remember her having such force within her!

Suddenly everything started to clear up, Emma never kissed me that way, and if she would, she wouldn't do that tonight, when she's mad at me, and _in the bar_! I opened my eyes to see that the person who was kissing me was Kristen, _what? Kristen? What the fuck am I doing?_

I pushed her away once I figured out what was happening, how could I ever do that, as I pushed her I looked away to find the only person I wished wasn't here right now,

I found Emma, with a left casted hand and eyes full of tears; she looked at me and whispered a _"why"_ then ran away, I ran back after her

"Emma, wait, please" I pleaded

"Leave me alone" she yelled as she rushed out of the place, I tried following her, but my legs couldn't help me, neither did my head, everything was spinning around me, when suddenly everything went black, and all I could see was Emma's face!

* * *

**Sorry about switching between both Povs alot, i just wanted to show what's happening for both of 'em, hope i described it well :S**

**And what do you think about it thus far? what do you think about Emma's reactions? and Rob's?? **

**and how about kristen?? do you think she'll get her way or what? tell me everything ;)**

**and please tell me what do you think will happen next, i want some opinions, maybe i'd use some ;)  
**


	17. Shock

**HEy guys, I know *sigh* it's been a WHILE long since i last updated, blame it on my exams :( they're still on and none of them was any good :( **

**anyways, I wrote this a while ago, I intended to make it a lil' longer but I didn't write anything during my exams so I decided to upload this chapter till i'm done, it's gonna be a while more still, **

**Hope u didn't forget about it, (we ended where Emma saw Rob kissing Kristen in the hotel's bar and Rob passing out while trying to catch her) **

**

* * *

**

_Emma's pov:_

_I can't believe it!_

_It's just…..I just….he…..what did I do to deserve all this?_

I couldn't even think right, I just ran my way out of the hotel_, I've just got my heart broken twice at the same day, at the same place and from the same person!_

_This is all my fault,_

_I shouldn't have given in the first place,_

_I should have said no,_

_I should have known,_

_I should have known that he was just messing around,_

_That this wasn't real,_

_The he doesn't love me,_

He doesn't love me, he _didn't_ love me, he _never_ did!

I found a cab right outside the hotel and got into it, still crying, more of sobbing though,

"Ma'am?" he asked, sounding concerned

I tried to wipe the tears that didn't want to stop from falling, then gave up and told him where to go, my voice breaking while talking!

I tried to stop crying,

_I couldn't!_

The driver was silent the whole way, but I could see the concern in his eyes from the rear mirror, he didn't say a word though, like he felt that I need to get this all out!

We reached home, I gave the driver his fees and headed for the door, _please let them be asleep!_

Just to prove that I never get what I wanted, both of the girls were still awake, and both gasped when they saw me, Ashley ran towards me then held me tightly when she noticed that I couldn't stand upright anymore,

Hailey then came along and they both supported me till I threw myself on the couch and buried my face in the cushions, sobbing hardly!

"Emma? Emma? What's wrong?"

"What happened? what happened to your hand? Emma?"

I couldn't tell which was which; their voices came from somewhere far away though I could feel them right next to me.

I heard some _'oh God…was it Damien…Yeah he was here…he asked…concerned'_ and other stuff, I couldn't quite tell what they were saying, and I didn't care!

All I cared about right now was how messed up I was, how pathetic my life is, how naïve I was, how could I ever believe that someone like Rob…_Oh Rob!_ will ever love someone like me?

I didn't realize that I said Rob's name out loud, I only did when one of the girls asked,

"Rob? what did he do?" I didn't reply

"I'm …..stu-pid" I said from between my sobs

"What happened, Em?"

"He kissed her" I managed to finally _Admit!_ I didn't believe what I saw, I was in denial! But not anymore!

Utter_ Silence_ filled the place!

That's when I burst out, "He _fucking_ kissed her" I yelled as I took a pillow from the couch and threw it away with all my force using my-intact hand

I could see that both girls' eyes widened in surprise, I know the reason behind that though, I _never curse, well; when I'm my normal self I don't!_

"Kristen?" I saw Hailey asking, I nodded and started crying again

She came closer and hugged me, so did Ashley, they tried soothing me but I just couldn't stop crying!

My eyes were burning like hell, I took off my contacts from my eyes while I was still in my place and threw them away, not caring to put them in their case, both girls haven't said a word for a while, Ashley kept giving me napkins every now and then and Hailey kept holding me like I'm gonna collapse at any moment, she doesn't know that I already _did!_

"Emma _please!_ Stop crying!" Ashley pleaded

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Hailey asked

"I already told you he kissed her" I snapped, she winced.

"I mean…tell us the whole story"

I didn't really want to talk about it right now, but I know they'll keep asking for it, so I decided to tell them what happened since first time I've met Kristen in the hotel, though I know that I'll-literally- shutter when I tell them what happened, however; I was a total wreck right now, so it's better to let it all out right now, rather than later!

"That bitch!" Ashley said after I went through Rob's room confrontation with her

"Totally" Hailey agreed, and _I totally agree!_

Then I told them about how I met Damien, how I got that cast in my hand, what he told me about Rob's issue and what had happened after, in the bar!

_And that's when I broke out crying again!_

Hailey's eyes were wide open and Ashley gasped, Hailey hugged me even tighter and Ashley came and sat next to me,

"Emma! _STOP_ crying" she commanded, "_No one_, and I mean _no one_ deserves your tears, they're too precious to waste 'em that way"

"You don't understand" I sniffed, "I trusted him! I broke every rule I set for myself just for him, I _loved _him"

I didn't realize that I was trembling so hard until Hailey rubbed her hands gently around both of my arms, steadying and soothing me!

"I know you did" she whispered

"And we were happy for you" Ashley said right after, "You know, that Rob is a Jerk, for doing such thing"

Hailey's eyes then flickered, "You know when you were out with Damien, he came here" I turned my head to look at her and raised my eyebrows, my tears beginning to stop, _maybe because there's no fluid left in my lacrimal sac_! "Really! he asked for you, he acted kinda weird but now I know why, he was, obviously; looking for you after you've left the hotel without telling him"

"That doesn't change anything" I looked down

"You said he was drunk, right? When you….last saw him" I could tell that she was trying to choose her words, so as not to say something that could upset me more.

"Yeah…. I guess" I whispered admittingly

"Aha!" Ashley said, "Maybe that bitch seduced him or something"

"I don't care about what had happened that made him kiss her, all I care about is that he did"

"You tried listening to him?"

"Of course not" I said in a _'duh'_ tone, "Why would I? What could he possibly say that could make me forgive him, huh?"

Both of them were silent, what could they say? _Nothing!_

I wanted to get out of that conversation by any means right now, I wanted to be alone, I can't argue anymore, I know they're doing that for me and everything, but _I just can't!_

"I'm tired" I said, "Good night girls"

"Do you wanna…spend the night today with any of us?" Hailey asked

"No I'm fine, thanks though" I said as I headed for the bathroom, "Nighty girls"

"Night" they both said

I went into the shower, the warm water felt soothing, relaxing, but not for so long, now that I'm alone I felt an urge to cry again, I tried to suppress it but all I could get in return was pain, a pain that I've never felt anything like it before, all I know that it was excruciating, I couldn't stand upright anymore, I managed to get out of the shower, get dressed and head directly to bed

I threw myself into the bed, and everything that had happened today came rushing like a whiplash in my mind, causing me to sob hardly, I buried my face in the pillow in an attempt to suppress my sobs, I remained that way for a while until I fell into unconsciousness

_Rob's pov:_

I was wrapping Emma is my arms, we were kissing vigorously; not caring about the people around us, she jumped on me, making me lose balance for a moment, we would've fallen on the floor if my back wasn't to the counter-not that I care or object right now, i was enjoying this very moment a lot!

Suddenly i felt the scene around us began to change; i opened my eyes; the people around us vanished in thin air, everything was twirling, the colors began to blur, each spot was twirling on its own, i didn't care about any of that. as long as my beloved person is here- in my arms, i couldn't careless!

A figure started to appear throughout that haze; a person. I couldn't tell who that person was though, and honestly i didn't care

Suddenly the wooden counter my back was resting on began to soften, then it changed into a matress, the wooden counter changed into a bed; my bed, and the place we were in changed into my own hotel room,

"This is way better" i said from between our kisses, "More comfy"

She giggled, i kissed her again, trailing my fingers along her back, she moaned in response, and that just turned me on more.

My eyes shifted away, and i saw that figure still standing there, _who is that, anyway?_

The figure started to gradually appear, I recognized the hair; i couldn't miss that long black wavy hair anywhere, the contour of the body...

I focused harder, and also trying to comprehend how can she be standing there and be with me on bed at the same time, her face started to appear, hurt, tears soaking it...if that's Emma? Who the hell is that girl with me in bed? I looked down and gasped, "kristen?" I whispered- shocked..she just nodded and kissed me,

"NO" i yelled, pushing her away, and looking between her and Emma in shock_, how the hell did that happen? _

"Why?" Emma whispered, i tried to explain, but couldn't find my voice, she covered her mouth with her palm, muffling her sobs, and started to run,

"Emma, Wait, please, let me explain" i yelled back at her, getting off bed

"Leave me alone" she yelled, her voice fading

"Emma, NO"

I opened my eyes, and found that i'm still in bed, gasping for air,

"Dude, you're so messed up" i heard Taylor's voice coming from somewhere, it took me a while to grasp what was happening_, this was all a dream, all a dream, a nightmare!_

"Where's Emma?" i asked

He looked down, "she didn't show up after what happened, and we couldn't even reach her"

"What happened?" i asked incredulously

"You don't…..know? don't you remember anything?"

Suddenly i started to remember, she really saw me kissing Kristen, in the bar, and that nightmare was just my subconscious repeating the incident in its own way.

"You passed out" Taylor said after a moment of silence, "You were so hungover that you passed out while trying to go after Emma, so we moved you here, to your room"

I said nothing, just nodded

"Sorry for that" he said genuinely

"It's my fault anyways" I murmured, cursing myself for what I did,_ how could I do that, How could Kristen do that? Was she drunk like me? Why didn't she stop me? What the hell was she thinking?_

"I have to find Emma" I said, getting off bed, but Taylor stopped me midway

"You can't go now, it's 5am" _Oh!_

I rested my head on the pillow, covered my face with my hand and groaned, "I am so fucking stupid"

He didn't answer, what could he say anyways?

Moments later i asked, "What are you doing here?" He looked surprised by my sudden question, well; i didn't put it right, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Well, yeah" he said, "But we were worried about you, all of us, none of us could sleep, so we took shifts, watching over you, you don't know how bad your state was, you just kept mumbling Emma's name over and over, we couldn't leave you that way"

"Thanks" I whispered

"I just texted the guys and told 'em that you woke up, they should be here any moment"

I didn't say a word, I was thinking about what I should say when the _'guys'_ get in here- _When Kristen gets in here, do the others even know what exactly happened? I doubt that she told them anything about it! I wonder what she did she tell them?_

Moments later the door knocked, "Come on in you guys" Taylor shouted

Ashley got in first, followed by Kristen and the others, Ashley heaved a sigh of relief when she saw me awake, "I'm glad you're fine, I was worried about you"

"Thanks, Ash, I really appreciate it"

Kristen didn't say a word the whole time, she kept staring at nothing in particular, sometimes I could catch her taking glimpses at me, and looking away quickly, _good thing that she feels guilty! We have to talk about this, sooner or later!_

They left a while later, and Kristen tagged along with them, I couldn't talk to her, I _needed_ to talk to her!

_Apparently the alcohol was still in my system, because Moments later darkness flooded over me!_

I woke up on the sound of my phone ringing, I didn't know how long I've been asleep, I looked at the watch; 11 am? Wasn't I supposed to go shooting today? _shit!_ This must be the producer speaking, I quickly picked up, "Hello?" my voice betrayed me and cracked, indicating that I was still asleep! _Dammit!_

"Good morning, Rob" he said

"I am so sorry, I over slept and I—"

He interrupted me, "I know that you passed out yestreday, It's not the reason for my call anyways, I'm calling to inform you that the world tour's date has been changed"

I didn't actually care, but I asked him anyways, "To when?"

"Tomorrow"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**SOrry for the somewhat-cliffie :) But as i said, I know that i won't write anything during the next week or two, so i decided to post this one**

**Here's the deal though, I want some encouragement, I won't update any soon if i didn't find some good number of reviews (PS: my exams will end next week, so if I was well enough motivated, I promise to update quickly ;D ) **

**so please spread the word and tell other people about it**

**xoxo**


	18. BlackOUt!

**HElloooooo guys :)**

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update, i know that chapter took me so long, i kinda had blocks so i couldn't write a thing**

**I really hope u like this chapter**

**here we go  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Rob" the producer said

"I am so sorry, I over slept and I—"

He interrupted me, "I know that you passed out yesterday, It's not the reason for my call anyways, I'm calling to inform you that the world tour's date has been changed"

I didn't actually care, but I asked him anyways, "To when?"

"Tomorrow"

"WHAT?"

"Listen, it's for your own good, you need some change, to switch your mood and everything, plus you already filmed about 99% of your scenes, the rest can be done later, we still have time ahead of us_, AND_ there has been some mix ups in the tour dates and we couldn't fix it, that's one of the main reasons actually"

"This is nonsense" I yelled

"Sorry, Rob! It's outta your hands, prepare your stuff" and by that he ended the call

_This is not happening, everything's just…Wrong! I have to find a way to reach Emma, I just have to,I can't go on like that, she has to know the truth!_

I quickly dialed her number, It was off!

I don't know how long I kept trying her number, it was desperate_, I was desperate!_

_That's it!_ _I can't stay like that, I have to see her! _ I got dressed and rushed out of the room

"Hey, Rob….whoa slow down dude" Taylor said when he saw me

"I have to find her, sorry" I said and hurried out

I drove quickly towards her house, not caring about anything or anyone, not even the paparazzi, I parked the car and went to her front door and started knocking, but No one answered, I knocked harder, still no one answered, I sighed and sat on the porch for a while, still trying her number again and again, and it was still of, I was on the verge of collapsing, I didn't know what to do!

Then I had an idea, I will go to her college, I jumped into the car and sped towards the college!

Along the way I figured out that I can't and won't find her in that college, It is so open and wide that I'll be looking for a needle in a haystack, so I decided to wait for her at the diner!

I parked in front of the diner and waited inside the car, I noticed people stopping at the sight of my car but I couldn't careless!

Liam appeared after a while, I got out of the car and ran towards him, "LIAM!"

He suddenly stopped, startled,"Hey"

"I'm sorry I startled you, but I need to find Emma"

He looked around, I could hear some screaming girls, "Let's get inside, people are gathering" he noted

"Where is she" I groaned, I know I shouldn't talk like that to him, it's not his fault but I just…_slipped!_

"At home I guess? I don't know dude" he said while we got inside, "She didn't come to college either"

I sighed in frustration and pulled my hair back off my forehead, "I was at her home, no one answered, what about Hailey?"

"Yeah, Hailey was there, she said Emma wouldn't wake up"

"and Ashley"

"I think she's at work now, but she got off earlier than Hailey, that's what Hailey told me anyways. They left Emma home"

"Then why won't she get the door? Or switch on her phone?" I asked in frustration

"Hailey says she couldn't wake up, and seriously dude what the hell did you do? I knew everything"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, how could you do that, you _CRUSHED_ Emma, real bad" _OH GOD!_

_I have to tell him the truth, I have to! _

"I know that this might sound crazy, but …" I trailed off and sighed, not knowing where to start, I decided to go from the very beginning

"Listen, when Emma was in the hotel with me, Kristen got in, I went to take a shower and take Emma home to study, then when I got out she wasn't there, I knew from Kristen that she told her about the world tour, and I _Swear_ I didn't know when it was, then I went looking for her, that's when I came to you asking about her, then I looked everywhere I could, I was really desperate, I then went on drinking, that's when everything's got all wrong, I saw Emma, and kissed her, then figured out it was kristen, I was so drunk that I pictured Kristen as Emma, all that because of my desperate attempts to find her, and Kristen didn't push me away, she took advantage of the situation and ..well; kissed me back" I stopped to take a breath and continued," when I found that out, I pushed her away, but it was too late, Emma was right there_, Really_ there, I can't get the way she looked at me out of my mind, it's making me feel guilty, and what made it worse that her hand was in a cast, and I didn't know why"

"Yeah she fell" he replied, "While leaving the hotel- in the street,she was crossing the road, she tripped in front of Damien's car, people thought that he hit her, but he didn't, she just tripped, Emma's being Emma! So he took her to the hospital and got her hand casted"

I was thinking about many things now_, what if she has really been hit?_ How would I ever live with myself? Thanks god she hasn't_. but she broke her hand, and that was because of me, because she left the hotel upset of me, of what Kristen told her, no, this is not my fault, this is Kristen's fault!_

Liam broke me off me reverie, "you didn't answer my question?"

"Sorry, what question?"

"Why didn't you go after her, when she…saw you…with Kristen?"

"I did" I quickly replied, "I did, but then….I crashed" I said shamefully, "because of that crap I was drinking, you know" I looked to the ground while saying that, I will never forget myself, _Never!_

"Hmmm" was his reply,"This is bad" he added after

"I know!" I sighed, "And what's making it worse that the producers decided to advance the world tour to _Tomorrow!_ So I have to reach her, can you help me with that?"

"I'll try, I will, because I believe you"

"thanks, Liam! I really appreciate that, but what should I do now?"

" I don't know" he then added, "Well, maybe you should go pack your stuff if you're gonna be with Em at night, right?"

"Right" I said with a smile, already dreaming about seeing her and holding her in my arms while apologizing_, if apologies were enough_, I just hope Liam can really convince her to meet me, I will put my faith in him!

"But, am I not supposed to try to reach her again, now?"

"I think she needs someone to talk her into it, I'll tell the girls and arrange everything" I smiled, "But"

"But?" I raised an eyebrow

"Will you come back for her? After the world tour I mean "

"Of course, no doubt in that, if I could I would have taken her with me, but she has exams and the producers shocked me with the new date" I groaned

"Glad to hear that, I think that will make it a little easier, now go pack your things, I think you're gonna have a long night, you might as well sleep in the plane" he winked

"Fine for me, thanks again, Liam"

"Don't mention it"

"I'll go now, see you later"

"See ya"

I rushed out of the front door into the car, passing- no pushing myself between the crowd, I didn't even look at them, I was In a hurry, I got inside the car and went strait to the hotel's parking lot, parked my car and went out.

_First: I have to pack_

_And second: I have to confront kristen!_

**Emma's Pov:**

_10:00 am_

I opened my eyes and tried to get off bed, but my head started spinning just when I tried to lift myself off bed, I fell on the cushions again, and fell into unconsciousness!

_12:15 pm _

I could hear a sound coming from a distance, was that the door? I heard it again, I tried to get up, but couldn't, still feeling light headed, darkness fell all over again!

_1:30 pm_

Was that the door again? I tried to concentrate! Yes, it is, I pushed my back up and sat on bed, felt a little dizzy but not like before! I didn't hear the door then_, was I imagining things?_ Maybe! Well, I think I need more sleep, I threw my head back and quickly drifted into unconsciousness!

_4:00 pm_

"Emma? Em? Wake up, sleepy head!" a voice came from way far away

"hmmphh"

I felt my body shaking, rocking actually, then I realized that someone was shaking me, asking me to wake up, "Emma? Wake up, come on!"

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the now-turned on lights in the room, "What time is it" my voice came cracky, sleepy!

"It's 4 pm already?"

"Hmm" I moaned, _4 pm? When was I supposed to get up, anyways?_

"Emma, it's 4 in the afternoon" the voice shrieked, became so close, so familiar, "You missed college, and didn't go to the diner"

I recognized the voice, it was Hailey's, her voice was alert, but I could feel anxiety underneath it

_Wait a minute! 4 pm? Oh my God_

"Oh my god" I gasped as I jumped off bed, I stumbled at first but regained my composure

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked, steadying me

"I'm fine" I replied, still feeling a little light headed, I stayed at my place for a while till I was fully aware of my surrounding and then went to the bathroom

I took a very long shower_, I guess!_ I kept thinking and thinking about Rob, about what had happened, about him kissing Kristen, about Kristen's smug face afterwards, everything came out in a rush, I was crying, sobbing, feeling tightness in my chest in progress.

_I can't be like that, I have to be strong, Strong! No body should ever see me like that, I have to look like I don't care, Like it was just something that passed by, like it wasn't meant to be!_

_Like it wasn't meant to be!_

By that I left the shower and went outside, right now I have to call Liam, to let him make an excuse for not coming today!

I called him and he told me he took care of it, and that he'll pass by when he finishes working, I thanked him and disconnected

I went to the living room, Hailey was sitting on the couch,

"I've been waiting for you, what took you so long?"

"Well; I'm here now" was my brilliant answer, I tried to smile, even a faint smile will do now

I didn't know what she wanted but I decided to talk first, before she says anything, "How was college today, and why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did, you just didn't want to wake up! And about college, well; you didn't miss a lot, we barely had anything important today"

"Good"

We sat in silence, neither of us talked, I was playing with my fingers, I could see Hailey's eyes on me from the corner of eyes, eying me, as if waiting for something, like waiting for me to break down in tears, talk about him, I don't know, but the way she looked at me was…._anticipating, _mixed with _concern! _

I didn't like us staying like that, so I decided to go check on my facebook account and surf the internet,

I got up and went to my laptop,

"Where you going?"

"Internet" was my only reply

I headed to my laptop and switched it on, started making a Nescafe mug while waiting for my laptop to come to life, then logged into the internet.

I found so many notifications on my facebook home page_, Good! It'll distract me for a while!_

Most of them were posts on my wall, friends asking where I have been and why I don't log in as much as I did before, I took my time replying to each post, checking all the statuses, the new posts,

Most of the time, I find news about Rob and the cast, I skip it quickly, the one thing I know that I don't want to know more news about him, I need to forget all about him, forget _everything!_

I only knew that I spent too much time on the internet when the doorbell rang and I heared Liam's and Ashley's voices coming from the living room, it was 9 pm already!

I went out of my room to them,

"Hey there" Liam said

"Hey, Liam! How are you?" I asked as I seated my self on one of the chairs, "And beforei forget, thanks for backing me up today"

"No problem" he replied softly, _that's not a typical Liam!_ And he was looking at me the same way Hailey did a while ago! And I don't like it, that sympathy in their eyes, I looked at Ashley_, the same!_

I sighed and pretended that I haven't noticed, pretended to be normal, "so, how was your day?" I asked, directing the question to Hailey and Liam

"pretty much the same as everyday" Ashely replied, Liam nodded in response

"I almost forgot" Ashley suddenly said,"Your phone was off the whole day, Missie! Care to explain that?"

"Shoot! I forgot to switch it on" I replied then went to get it

_On second thoughts, I won't switch it on_! I left it in the room and got back

When I got out, I found the three of them talking, whispering, like they were planning something, when they saw me they all looked at each other and stopped talking!

"What's wrong?" I asked, _Oh! You know what's wrong Emma! You didn't have to ask!_

"We need to talk, Em" Liam said

"About what?" I asked incredulously,_ as if I don't know already!_ Hope I fooled them!

"About you and Rob" he stated

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes, there is, yow have to listen to him" he stated

"Yes you do" Ashely agreed, Hailey nodded in agreement as well

"I won't"

"you should, actually" he replied, "There's a huge misunderstanding, I knew everything"

"And he was the one who told you?"

"Yes"

"He lied"

"No he didn't! I'd know if he did, he was…desperate, devastated! He swore that kristen took him by surprise, that he thought it was you, he was drunk"

"he shouldn't have been drunk the first place"

"The guy was looking for you the whole night, Emma" he reasoned

"I don't care" I was trying to act strong, to sound strong, to not let my tears fall, while I was.._Dying_ on the inside!

"Listen Emma" Ashley now said, "He's leaving tomorrow" _huh?_

My eyes widened from the surprise, _Tomorrow?_

"So? That doesn't change anything, it just makes it worse, he didn't tell me about the world tour, more importantly didn't tell me it was _that_ close"

"He didn't know, Okay?" Hailey snapped, taking me by surprise

"Don't you see, Kristen took advantage of the situation, she planned it pretty well, fooled you, and you believed her, know why? Because of your insecurities!" she said it directly in my face, My eyes now began to dwell!

"And the tour wasn't supposed to be tomorrow, it was after a few days still, but the producers had to advance it for some reasons" Liam added, "HE came by, looking for you, and told me everything, he came here, and you wouldn't open" _so he was the one at the door while I was aleep_

"I…was asleep" I whispered

"He wants to see you, Emma"

"NO"

"He promised he'll come back after the tour ends, for you"

"I don't believe that"

"But…."

"No buts!" I said, "Let him go, never come back, I don't wanna see him again, let him be with Kristen, tell him that" I said in finality, feeling something turn up inside of me, my heart beats slowing down, I couldn't breath evenly, light headed,,,

"I'll sleep now" I managed to say

"that early?"

"yes, good night" I said as I carried myself to my room, I could hear them talking, but didn't figure out what they were saying, "Poor…..so stubborn…. calling" was all I heard

I threw myself on bed, my head spinning, darkness starting to flood!

_Tomorrow!_

**Rob's Pov:**

I felt relief running through me after confronting Kristen, Not relief that she didn't mean what she did, but relief that I let my anger out, that I let her know that what I thought was a crush on her before is now nothing, that she was just a phase, I knew that this must have crushed her, but it's nothing compared to what she did to Emma, to the way she broke her heart, to the way she let her leave my room, she's the one responsible for the cast in her hand, and-somehow-responsible for what had happened in the bar, she took advantage of the situation, I told her that; but she just swore that she thought that I knew it was her, and that she thought that I also didn't love Emma, that I was just fucking around, but I proved her wrong, I still could see how she looked when I did that, broken, devastated, _GOOD! _Let her take a taste of her own medicine, the medicine she gave Emma!

Now everything is settled, our friendship isn't like before, not even close, but we won't show that in public, to the media, for the sake of our movie we're in good terms, just in public, but other than that, we don't even know each others! I told her that, she accepted obediently, knowing that nothing she could ever do again will change the way I look at her after that incident…Taylor and Ashely knew some bits and pieces of what had happened, they tried to reconcile us, they failed, so they knew what will happen in public and not!

_Right now all I can think about is Emma, Emma, Emma! _

I called Liam to ask when I could bass by, I packed my stuff and everything, ready to spend the night with my beloved! Just the thought of that makes me happy, I can't wait till I actually see her, to hold her in my arms, to apologize for what I did!

"Hello" he said when he picked up

"Hello Liam, It's Rob"

"Yeah…..Ummm… Hey Rob how you doin?" I sensed some discomfort in his voice, like he's hiding something!

"So, what did you do?"

"Umm…I don't know how to tell you that" he said, apologetic

"Tell me what, exactly" anxiety was flooding over me

"Sorry, Rob, but she refused to see you"

"What?"

"I'm sorry….she said…" he trailed off

"What did she say, tell me" I pressed

"She said,,,,she don't wanna see you again,she wanted you to go and never come back to her, stay with Kristen…I'm really sorry man! I tried everything I can"

_What? What did she say? I can't believe it! It's all her fault, it's all kristen's fault! I have to see her, I have to!_

"Rob? Are you here?"

"Yes, yes I'm here, Listen Liam, I'm coming right now, to Emma's"

"But—"

I cut him off,"NO buts, I'm coming, whether she wants me or not"

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the cliffie *puppy eyes* I couldn't make the chapter any longer than that**

**But i promise I'll try to update ASAP, it only depends on my college that's all**

**And FYI, I just finished reading ' A THOUSAND SPLENDID SUNS' for Khaled Hossieni, it's a MUST READ :)**

**sooo...Plzzzz tell me what u think, i need motivations, it wont take u more than a minute, plz (A)  
**


	19. LIFE!

**HEy Guys :)**

**I know that this was late, but not as late as before i suppose, sorry for that, but believe me college is taking all my time :)**

**so we ended at ROb going To Emma's Place :)**

* * *

I drove quickly to her house; Liam opened the door for me,

"She's asleep" he said as he let me in, "She said…. whatever she said and went directly to bed, she's really hurt, Rob, I could see that in her eyes, hard as she's trying not to show it"

"I want to see her" I said as I got into the living room, "Hello girls"

"Please have a seat, Rob, we need to talk to you" Hailey said

"But I need to see her"

"Just a few minutes, dude" Liam now said

I sighed and sat myself on one of the chairs, _this better be quick!_

We talked for a while, they explained to me what had happened before I called, although her words of not wanting to see me hurt me deep inside, I knew that she said them because of what had happened, and I can't blame her for that, but I need to tell her the truth.

I then explained everything again, and told them about the almost compromise with Kristen, it was the best I can do in the current circumstances, they didn't like it but they accepted it, hope she does as well!

I excused myself to go to her room; Hailey interrupted me before I go,

"I..Don't think that's a good idea"

"Why?"

"I don't know, who knows how she'll react when you wake her up"

"For the love of God, Hailey" I snapped at her, "This is my _only _chance to make things right, and I have to take it"

"It's now or never" Liam added, Ashley nodded in agreement, "Now go make it up"

"Thank you! And Sorry Hailey I didn't mean to sound like that, it's just that….You know"

"I know" _Good!,_ "Now go"

"Thanks you! And by the way, I'll spend the night in here, so ..."

"We understand" Liam interrupted, "See ya"

"See you" I said and headed to her room

Her room was pretty much a normal girl room, with faint pink flowery wallpaper on one wall while the other walls were painted in pastel pink, I saw a desk, book shelves, and other stuff that didn't really matter to me at the moment, if it was a normal day, I would've took my time watching her room, but now I have some reconciliation to do, My eyes darted to the bed, where I found her cradled to her side, i stared at her for a while, she looked peaceful, I went to her bed and laid next to her. I touched her face, it was wet, as if she was crying, i found some tear drops at the corner of her eye, _she was crying?_ _but why? Oh yeah, because of what happened, what else could it be! _I winced at the thought.

I wiped away her tears and whispered her name, hoping she could wake up

_She didn't!_

I brushed some strands of her hair away from her face, then caressed her face with my thumb,

"Emma? Please wake up" I whispered, "I'm sorry"

Still she didn't wake up, if it wasn't for her breathing, I could've sworn that something was wrong!

Then I had an idea, this might wake her up,_ I hope! _

I hovered above her and lowered my face to the side of her neck and planted a soft kiss, _still nothing!_

I began trailing kisses along the side of her neck, up to her jaw and cheek, the corner of her mouth, whispering her name and saying sorry over and over in process, I-literally- lost myself, _God!_ I've messed her scent, her soft skin, her..

my thoughts were interrupted when she mumbled my name,

"Rob"

I stopped where i was, I've got all worked up that i forgot that she was asleep, I waited for her to face me, to look at me, but she didn't, she was still on her side, "Don't go" she mumbled, then her breath got even!

I was disappointed, I thought she woke up, but apparently she was sleep talking, but apart from being disappointed, some happiness crept over me, _she still actually thinks about me!_

I kissed her over and over again, whispering, "I love you Emma" and "I'm sorry, please! Just open your eyes and talk to me" I pleaded!

I was frustrated and annoyed, i wanted to scream at her to wake up, but i couldn't bring myself to do that! What if she got freaked out when I do that? what if she went all screaming and never allowed me to talk, that thought got me more devastated! _Ugh! what should I do?_

I resigned and laid next to her, closing my eyes, thinking about how to wake her up without causing her to freak out! Memories of us started showing up in my mind!

I found that i dozed off for a couple of hours when i opened my eyes, she was now facing me, but she still wasn't awake, I tried to wake her up again, and failed!

My phone vibrated, it was Taylor, I pressed cancel

Then it vibrated again, this time it was a text message

_**"Where are you, dude? the plane is in a couple of hours, come NOW"**_

I sighed and looked at the peaceful body lying next to me, I planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll come back for you, please forgive me" got off her bed and left the room reluctantly.

I found Ashley getting out of the kitchen to the living room with a cup of milk in her hand,

"So?" she asked, her face turned down when she saw my face

"She wouldn't wake up" I sighed in frustration, "I tried _Everything_, but she wouldn't wake up"

"I'm sorry"

"I have to go; my plane is due hours" I said, "Can i ask you for a favor, though?"

"Sure, anything"

"Can you please tell her that I'll come back, and that I'm ready to do anything she asks, and that I'm sorry?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" I said, "Uh! I have to go"

She nodded, "I don't know what to say, i wish things could work out between you guys"

"I wish the same too, Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

**Emma's Pov:**

_"I'll come back for you"_

His voice faded, then disappeared, I jumped off, tears rolling down my eyes, I didn't want to wake up from this dream!

I dreamt that Rob was lying next to me, kissing me, it was almost true, what I couldn't figure out is that in the dream I was asleep, i felt him more than i saw him, but still i could see him when he hovered over me and kissed me, I tried to open my eyes, to force myself to alter my dream, to actually see him and talk to him, i know it sounds crazy, but it could happen!

The thing that's killing me is, _I couldn't! _It was as if I was paralyzed! _in my own dream!_

I was crying my heart out_, Oh Rob! How i wish that this was true!_

His words repeated itself in my mind, _"I'm sorry, I'll come back for you"_

I cried harder, as much as I wish that this could happen, as much as i know that I won't allow it!

_What if I gave him another chance? Talk to him?_

_No! _

_Whatever, he's probably gone by now!_

Okay, I'm officially-insane, talking to myself!

I laid back on bed, but I couldn't sleep again, whenever I close my eyes i feel that he's beside me, or hear his words again! and I snap my eyes open to find that I'm only imaging!

I tried to stop crying, the pain I felt was excruciating; it made me cry harder, till things went black again!

"Emma? Come on wake up, you won't miss college everyday"

"GIRL, WAKE UP NOW"

I felt my body shaking, something gently slapping my face; I opened my eyes and found the girls on both sides of me,

"Wake up sleepy head" Hailey, practically pushed me out of bed

"OKAAAY, I'm up" I got up and stretched, steadying myself before I could fall

"Good, now go get dressed, we need to get to college"

"Before you go, I need to talk to you Em, Now go ..freshen up and then we'll talk"

I looked at her, bewildered, _what does she want now? Oh Whatever!_

I went to the bathroom, did my morning routine, then got out the first thing I laid my eyes on in my closet, not caring about anything at all_, I can't be like that, I just can't!_

I got out to the living where I found Ashley and Hailey waiting for me, I tried to look and sound indifferent, and completely normal, like I've always been!

"So? 'sup?" I said casually, throwing myself on a chair

"You know Rob was here, right?"

"Who was _what?" _I asked, Startled, _he was here? so, that wasn't a dream? OH MY GOD!_

"Robert was here" Hailey repeated her words,_ OH My GOD! Okay, EM! Don't go all crazy over that, he was here, So? _

The word came out, "SO?" _Good!_

"HE tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up, I thought you were faking or something, but apparently, you weren't, he left to catch his plane after his desperate trials though" _yes, I wasn't! If I just knew! _I sighed mentally

I just nodded, feeling that my throat tightened and that my voice will probably crack, she continued, "HE told me to tell you something though"

she waited for me to speak, I just looked at her, fighting tears from forming in my eyes, _How much I've wanted to be awake that moment, I don't know if I'll ever see him again, but why can't I admit it, why do I have to be so stubborn, because he hurt me! But I love him, I should've at least listened to him, he tried to, but i just turned him down, things wouldn't be the same now if i did let him explain everything, right? i would've been happier, I guess, at least i know that i could've been upset that he left for the world tour, but i wouldn't have worried that i might not see him again, that Kristen might win him over, we would've called every day, I wouldn't be like that!_

_Knock it off Emma, you're the one who wanted this, you're the one who refused to talk to him, you have to live with it, and act like it!_

_God! I'm bipolar! And I'm going crazy!_

Ashley broke me from my reverie, "Earth to Emma"

"Oh my god Emma, you're crying" Hailey gasped

"No I'm not!" i lied, though my voice betrayed me, "It's just the contacts" I said as i tried to wipe the tears away by making myself look as if I'm re-adjusting the contacts, _Be Strong!_ I reminded myself

"God I hate it when my contacts does that, Now I probably have eyeliner smears all over my eyes" I said while wiping my eyes, the girls looked at me weirdly, I couldn't tell what that look was, sympathy? nonbelieving? Or just some rolling their eyes look, I don't know

"So, what did you want to tell me, again?" I said indifferently, the better question is, _what message did Rob leave for me?_ I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, _why?_ Because I want to look like I don't care!

She got what I meant though, "Rob says he's sorry, that he'll come back for you, and he'll do anything you ask"

"_I'll come back for you"_ The words repeated itself in my mind one more time, _BE strong!_

"Whatever" I said without looking at them,

"But Em"

"No Buts, don't wanna talk about it" I said as I headed for the bathroom, giving in to my tears

A while later I got out; it was after I let my tears dry, fixed my makeup and went to the girls

"Let's go, we're late"

Days passed, but the pain I always felt never faded, my head kept spinning and I always felt emptiness surrounding me, the feeling of loneliness overcame me, though I'm always surrounded by friends, I still feel alone, isolated, as if something was missing, _someone_ was missing!

I always stop my friends from bringing the subject on, I don't know why I do that when I need someone to talk to, maybe I don't wanna feel… vulnerable, in front of anyone, I always escape during the day by putting my headset on and listen to some songs, or get as much sleep as I can; where blackness always dominates!

I even don't go online as much as I did before, so as not to see any pictures or read any news about the cast at tour, I even tried to remove all the fan pages related to that from my facebook account, but I always find something that pops out at the news feed!

One day, pictures of Rob and Kristen holding hands flooded my page, I couldn't by any chance avoid them, even if I wanted, they were posted everywhere!

One of the pages I missed during my deletion work wrote in one post,

"_**Rob and Kristen are together? What about the real life girlfriend, Rob? " **_

Out of curiosity, I clicked on the link, bigger images showed up, they were in an airport I guess, holding hands, looking happy to me, why else would these wide smiles be on their faces?

I started reading what was below the pictures,

"_Rob and Kristen seem happy, don't you think? They were spotted holding hands leaving Paris!_

_So tell me, what about Rob's no more secret girlfriend? Did they break up? When did that happen? And if not, well, where is she? _

_And finally, settle down Rob"_

So I'm a no more secret? When did that happen, it's better to be _was_ no more secret! This way it makes more sense!

And apparently, Rob moved on, like I wanted, like _I asked,_ and Kristen got what she wanted, and all I got was_… emptiness_!

I went to bed that day with tears burning my eyes_, I have to move on!_

**Rob's pov:**

Days passed, and all I could think about was Emma, I tried calling her, her phone was always off, that made me anxious, I called Liam before I jump into unnecessary conclusions, he told me that she changed her number, I asked for it, he apologized and told me that Emma made him promise that he won't give it to _anyone_! And by anyone she means me, obviously! I was relieved that she's okay, but upset that she didn't want any contact from me, and also concerned! Especially when Liam told me that she's the not the person she used to be anymore, but she's trying not to show it! I don't even blame her, for not wanting to hear a thing about me, not a small bit, but I'll make things right, sooner or later!

What drives me crazy that I know that paparazzi have to be around all day, so me and Kristen have to act like we're getting along, and apparently Kristen is satisfied by that, it's as if she's thinking that getting something is better than getting nothing at all!

One day, when we were heading out of Paris, she held my hand,

"What are you doing?" I whispered from under my smile

"What do you think I'm doing?" she smiled

I was about to pull her away, but she grabbed my hand tighter, "Public Image"

I sighed and made her move quickly towards the plane_, this should've been Emma!_

**Emma's pov:**

It's been weeks now; since Rob has left, I actually lost track of time!

_That's kinda good, right? Time will make forget everything, I think!_

I got back from work, I was tired, not the sleepy tired but tired from doing the same thing every day, I wanted something to cheer me up a little, _SONGS!_

I greeted Hailey and Ashley and went to the bathroom, took off my contacts, took a shower and went back to my room, I wore my glasses then I plugged my phone's headset into my ears and sat on bed while the music started.

Songs went on and on, and whenever I decide that I had enough, another song that I like pops on, sometimes it makes me jump out of bed and dance, I know that this feeling is just temporary, they singing and dancing part! But it's better than sitting in the corner and dwell over the past!

Taylor Swift's _"you belong with me" _started playing, and I directly jumped off bed, again!

I held the phone in my hand to keep the headset plugged in, and used it as a microphone while I sang along,

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers, **_

_**Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

And then the chorus started, I was singing and jumping up and down, most of the time looking at the mirror and trying to imitate her in her music video, when I suddenly twirled while dancing

I stopped!

_Huh?_

_How is he? When did he?_

_Oh My GOD!_

_

* * *

_**I KNOW (A) I kinda stopped abruptly**

**but believe me it's for the best :)**

**Just Review and tell me what you think, pretty please :)  
**


	20. BACK

**HEy peeps :)**

**I hope I didn't take that long this time :) I kinda took my time writing this chapter :)**

**here's the chapter you've been waiting for :) It has lots of fluff..you've been warned ;)**

_Huh?_

_How is he? When did he?_

_Oh My GOD!_

I stopped where I was, stood limply, as if I were paralyzed, the music still blasting inside my ears, but I didn't make out what was playing, it was just some noise inside my ears!

I saw his lips move, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying, he took few steps forward, I still didn't move, I _couldn't_ move!

I don't know whether I'm happy to see him or not! All I know is that I'm _shocked! _

He was right in front of me now, he said something, but again, I couldn't hear him!

He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me deeply, his lips still moving! _Why can't I just remove the headset? Yeah, I can't move!_

He shook me lightly;_ I wonder what the expression on my face right now is_? His eyes darted away from my eyes, then he took his hands off my shoulders, and pull out the cords that was coming out of my ears!

_I could hear his voice now, but I still couldn't make out the words!_

He took the phone off my hand, placed it on the bedside table, the headphones still attached to it!

It was like I was a third person in the room, like I was watching what he was doing as if I was someone else beside me, I couldn't control my body by any possible mean, hard as I tried!

I wanted to scream, to yell at him, to hug him, to kiss him! But my body just wouldn't allow me to do any of it!

He brushed strands of my hair off my face, then took off my glasses, used his thumbs to caress my face_, am I crying? Is he wiping away my tears? Seems so!_

His hands moved to the sides of my face. I still didn't feel anything, his touch; didn't even have an impact on me like before, I couldn't make out what he was saying, Again it's like I'm a third person in that room!

His face got closer to mine, he pressed his lips into mine, he did it again, and again

I could see him do all that as if he was doing it to someone else! He pressed his lips harder against mine!

_It's like I'm watching what's going on on TV!_

I saw myself giving in, my hands started to move towards his back, and I saw myself kissing him back!

Suddenly, my brain came to life, I could feel everything now, my whole body was on fire!

My Brain screamed at me_. NO!_

I realized what was happening

"_NO! No No No No, NO!"_ I practically-yelled while I pushed him away, tears rolling from my eyes!

The moment I was freed from his grasp! I fell on the floor!

HE hurried to my side, trying to support me back up!

"Don't" I said; trying to support myself back up again, but he wouldn't do what I said, he reached out for me and grabbed my shoulders; steadying me while I got up again, he said nothing, neither did I, I know that I needed his help!

He didn't let go off me after i got up, instead, he held me tighter, so many feelings crept over me then, I couldn't decide whether my love for him is the one that's creeping over or the fact that I'm mad at him, I think it's a tie! I stood still though, my hands to my sides, trying to remain strong, my eyes still full of tears, though

He pulled back to look at me when I showed no response, still holding me, his face fell down when he saw the tears In my eyes, "I'm sorry" he whispered

He then started again to wipe away my tears; I just cried harder, _what a reaction, Em!_

His hands were frantic, so were his words, "I'm sorry….I really am… please…..just talk to me Emma…please! Stop crying…. I know that I deserve everything you say, just _talk_!"

He kept wiping away my tears, and I just stood there limply, when suddenly my brain_ forced_ me to react!

"You _kissed_ her!" I snapped as I pushed him away strongly

"Just Let me explain"

"NO!" I snapped again, "You kissed her, and held her hands; I saw your pictures…"

He was about to interrupt me; I didn't let him; "You were happy together…you loved her, she told me that"

He succeeded in interrupting me this time "I only _LIKED_ her..and that was way long ago" he practically- yelled! that took me by surprise; and made me stop talking for a moment before I continue

"Still. You Kissed her!"

"I was drunk"

"You were holding hands….and happy"

"Acting! Public image. That's what the producers wanted"

That made me- somehow- relieved! _But I'm not gonna give up that quickly, there're still some issues to handle, including him kissing her, he shouldn't have, even if he was drunk!_

"Was I just a rebound?"

"_What? NO! _Why are you saying that, you're definitely_ not_ a rebound" _that..relieved me more_

"Then why didn't you tell me about the tour" I said while wiping away my tears and reaching for my glasses.

"I didn't know, I swear I didn't" _wow!_

"Then why did you kiss her" I whisper yelled desperately wanting to know why, being drunk isn't enough!

He ran his hands through his hair frantically, pulling it strongly back, "Gosh Emma, I told you I was _drunk_" he said sharply

"That's not a good reason, not good enough" I said- looking to the ground

"I….thought it was you" I snapped my face up, looking at him; this time he was the one who was looking down!

He went on, "I was looking for you everywhere, _everywhere!_ I was going crazy. And I went on drinking when I couldn't find you, that's when Kristen came, I thought it was you, I was so drunk that my brain made Kristen's face yours, I thought that only happens in lame movies and TV shows" he scoffed, "But then…I realized it wasn't you, the way she kissed….it just wasn't you. That's when my brain came back to life, the moment I pushed her away; I saw you; standing there with your hands casted, and I know that I did the most horrible thing in my entire life"

I was speechless, after what he just said, he thought it was me_, but_…

"Didn't you just think that I wouldn't have kissed you like…._that_….in a public place" I said softly this time, images of how he and Kristen were kissing popped into my mind, it disgusted me, but i tried to shake them off, after what he said!

"I told you my brain came to life when I realized that!" he said softly, taking a step closer to me

I didn't speak, what could I possibly say? he explained everything, if I stayed and waited for him to explain what Kristen has said back then nothing of that would've happened, it was somehow my fault as well.

"So?" he said softly, taking another step towards me, so he was right in front of me

"Soooo" I replied shyly; looking to the ground

He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him, he looked me deeply in the eyes, searching for any kind of angriness left_, I guess_! But I know he won't find any, not after everything he's just said!

He caressed my face then, I know what he was about to do, but he hesitated, I waited for him to move; though. It was very quiet; all I could hear was our breaths sound.

His face got closer, and I closed my eyes …..

But just then my phone rang, breaking the loud silence and causing me to jump in surprise!

"Ow" we both said as my head hit his face, my head hurt, it apparently hit him in the jaw as he was holding his

"Sorry" I whispered, embarrassed, and went to get my phone

_Oh boy! From all the times he calls me he just chose to call me now!_

"What's wrong?" Rob asked, getting to my side

"Nothing" I lied nervously while covering the phone's screen with my palm

"You're lying" _Oh God! Why do I have to be a lousy liar? And why does he have to call now?_

I looked to the ground and lifted the phone up for him to see, very slowly though!

He snatched the phone from my hand, "What?" he snapped

I looked up to see that he was staring at the phone's screen; fire- literally was coming out from his eyes!

"Why is he calling you? And you gave him your new number? The one you didn't want _me_ to have!"

"I…uh…!" I didn't know what to say

"Why is Travis calling you?" he growled

"He's a friend"

"You said you hadn't had any contact with him a good while ago"

"We've…..been seeing each other lately" his eyes widened

After I said that, I realized that this wasn't a good thing to say, he probably misinterpreted it

_The phone rang again_

"You've been…going out?"

"It's not what you think"

"Then do you _CARE_ to explain" he yelled

That's when I lost it, "You were gone, okay! What did you expect; huh? That I'll just stay here and sulk over your absence? No"

"So you just decided to go out with Travis?" he yelled back at me

"I'm _NOT_ going out with anybody" tears started to roll down my eyes, "How do you say that? How did even _think_ that I might date anybody anymore? As if I dated anyone other than you, I didn't even date you for that matter, we never went out for a real date" _I know that this was what I wanted back then, but it just came out now as a reaction to what he just said_

"It was what you wanted; right?"

"And when I agreed on going on a real date, you just left, just like that" I snapped

"It was out of my hands"

"And I didn't say it was"

The phone rang again! He grunted and threw it on the bed

"Why the hell is he calling you; then?"

"HE's a _FRIEND_, he can call"

"_Since when?_ You told me,,,"

"That we don't call anymore" I finished his sentence for him, "Things have changed since you left"

He didn't reply right away, he inhaled deeply then snapped, "You know things could've been the same if you just _listened!"_

And that got us back to the starting point, "Listen to what? To you explaining how you two kissed, or how you didn't tell me about the tour or what exactly?" _I know that now I understand everything, but I still know that I would've never listened to anything back then!_

He sighed, "I already explained everything to you"

"I know! That's why I want you to just listen"

"Okay, let's hear it"

I took a deep breath and rushed through the words, "I saw Damian a while ago, he's the one who arranged a get together for all our group, Travis was obviously there, at first we didn't talk like before, feeling awkward, but after a while we got used to each other again, we talked and stuff; then we started hanging out, just like any friend"

I stopped to wipe away some tears and reached for a tissue then continued without looking at him, my phone was ringing the whole time, "I didn't want Liam to give you my new number 'cause I know you'd call. I wanted to forget everything" I let out a loud sob when I remembered the pain I was in

"Emma" he whispered, getting closer to me and holding both my shoulders

I shrugged them off, "I was deeply hurt" I cried harder, "He made the days a little bit easier"

"Emma"

"I wanted to live a normal live…I wanted.." I sniffed

"Emma"

"I couldn't forget about you, I just couldn't"

"Emma?"

"Everything that I see or hear just reminded me of you"

"Emma!"

"I thought you left me, that you'd never come….."

I lost track of what I was saying, my brain stopped thinking after what he just did, he just knew how to stop that panic attack that just got me!

His kiss was nothing like before, it held so many emotions inside; anger, love, longing and pain all mixed together! All I know that it made me….._love him_ more..and also made me _shut up!_

When he broke away, I was breathless, and speechless! He kept holding me for a while, then reached out for the phone-that was still ringing-and gave it to me, _if it wasn't for the fact that I was pinned to the wall when he loosened his grip on me, I would've definitely collapsed!_

I stared at the phone; _Travis can be pretty persuasive sometimes!_ And looked at Rob, who was now-_to my surprise-_ trapping me! He put his hands on the wall at both of my sides, trapping me in the middle!

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he breathed, getting really close to my face, making me incomprehensible!

_The phone rang again!_

He planted a soft kiss on the side of my neck, "I'm sorry! Answer"

I picked up when I managed to get a grip on myself!

"Hello?" I sounded breathless; I couldn't concentrate while he's captivating me like that, the way he looked at me made me ..self-conscious..I know it's just Rob but that makes me more nervous.

"Hey Emma, what's up?"

Before I could reply Rob started to kiss my neck, "Uhh…Nothing!" I tried to say anything, "You?" was all that came out, _seriously how can I ever concentrate while he's doing that to me?_

"Great, Listen; do you….."

His words faded when Rob suddenly planted a kiss on my lips, I stared at him in disbelief, he just grinned

"Emma? You there?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah..so? what's up!"

"I was telling you, are you free Thursday night?"

"Ummm…Don't know?maybe? why?"

"Group hang out"

"Group hang out? On Thursday?" I repeated the words out loud so Rob could hear, he looked at me; smiled, and got back to kissing me again!

"Emma? Are you asleep or something?"

"Huh? No no, I'm not"

"Then what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Gosh! About Thursday's hang out"

I couldn't really concentrate now, not with Rob kissing me, "Umm..Listen can I call you later?"

"There's definitely something wrong with ya, Okay missie"

"Bye?" It came out as a question, _good thing it came out at all_

"Bye"

Rob reached out for the phone before I could even press disconnect and threw it on bed without breaking his hold on me, then he turned back to look at me again!

I couldn't even get my mind back to work when he lowered his head and made me lose track of my surroundings!

I pushed him away, a command my brain just gave me, "You can't just kiss me and think that everything will be okay" I wanted it to sound as a scold, but it had a softer tone within it.

"I think I can" He said with a smirk on his face while kissing me forcefully this time

_So, yes; he can! I mean, what's the point of stubbornness now? I believed him, and I forgave him; right?_

The only thing that made us break away this time, and also got me freaked out and hitting his head again, causing him to laugh at me, was the sound of the door slamming shut!

Then we heard yells coming from outside, It was Ashley's voice and a male's voice, whom I registered as Liam's

"Weren't the girls here when you came?" I asked, they were here when I got home, but then I didn't get out of my room!

"Hailey opened the door for me and said she's heading out, Ashley wasn't here, though"

The shouting got louder

"I think we should see what's going on"

"Ok"

We walked to the room's door, Rob opened it for me, I smiled at him and took a few steps outside, stopping right out of the door, Rob stood next to me, my eyes widened from the intensity of their fight

"Why didn't call me?" Liam yelled at her

"And why should I?" she yelled back

"Why should you? Are you kidding? You were about to be _abducted_ for God's sake"

I gasped faintly; Rob got closer to me and wrapped his hand around my waist in a protective way

"Well, I'm NOT"

"Yeah, because I was '_accidently'_ walking through that street, the guy was freakin' following you"

"I can take care of myself"

"yeah right" he scoffed

"What do you want, Huh? You want me to tell you Oooh I'm sorry Liam I didn't call you, I should've…."

He suddenly broke her words with a kiss, which made my eyes widen in surprise, so did hers. Rob was smiling though

_When he broke away, she was dazed!_

I felt Rob's hands on my waist now, pulling me back inside and closing the door behind him

"Let's give them some time alone" his face was smug

"Why are you so…I don't know..Happy?"

"Just glad he finally let it out"

"How did you know"

"His face!" he said it as a matter of fact, "Whenever she's around, whenever he calls her or she calls him. It's hard to miss"

"Oh!" I said, remembering the times we used to tease her about that, it turned out to be true after all!

"So, where were we?" he said while caressing my face with a hand and moving the other swiftly along my back

"Yeah! I remember" And he pulled me close.

**SOooooo? What do u think?**

**do u like it? don't?**

**Please please please tell me :)**

**Oh and thanks for the people who added it to their favorites and alerts :)**


	21. Forgiveness!

**Hey guys,,,,SOOOOOO sorry for the late updates, College's been taking my entire time**

**So, here's the new chapter, hope u like it  
**

* * *

We spent the rest of the time in my room doing nothing in particular, we talked a while, he kept telling me about the fun stuff that happened during the tour, and that made me crack up in laughter!

When he asked about how my life was, my face fell down,

"There's nothing to talk about actually" I mumbled, _I spent my time trying to cope and get back to my normal self but I couldn't!_

He pulled me to a hug, "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'll never do that again I promise"

I pulled back so I could see his face; he didn't loosen his embrace though, "Do what, exactly?" I raised my eyebrows

He chuckled nervously, "anything and everything that might upset you, and … never leave you"

I was about to interrupt but he hushed me, "I know, only if I have filming to do or something, and it won't be like last time, I promise"

I didn't say a word, I just smiled in response, his smile went big and he pulled me to his chest!

"We never knew what happened between Liam and Ashley" I suddenly said, causing him to chuckle

"You'll know eventually, don't ruin their moment"

"But I really wanna know" I pouted, I know he won't see me when he's holding me but it was an involuntary reaction, but he pulled his face back, looked at me and laughed, "I knew you were going to do that"

I felt my face getting hot , _he caught me, _it's not like he never saw me pout before, but I just sounded childish, like a pouty kid!

"You look so cute when you blush you know"

I looked down, "stop" I whispered, he's making me really…..nervous, inexplicable and shy!

He lifted my face up, and his face was smug, "I just love it when you do that" he said while kissing me

"I don't know why you guys always get by anything just by kissing us" I remarked

"Like this" he said, giving me a really passionate kiss, I managed to only nod! He chuckled

"Tell me" he pressed, kissing me again, _ok seriously how does he want me to say anything while he's doing that to me?_ I felt my knees weaken, and my head spinning, If it wasn't for his hold on me I would've collapsed right now! He held me stronger now, apparently noticing how I was about to slip from between his arms! He wiggled his eyebrows when he broke away, and as usual, I just stood there staring like an idiot!

"What?" he smirked

"Ummmmm….uh" was all I managed to mouth; _will I ever act normal with him around?_

Suddenly his phone rang, causing me to jump out of surprise again, breaking my incomprehension, and making Rob laugh his lungs out again

"I have to get that" he said while breaking his hold on me, spinning me around while doing that, I fell on bed right after that, he looked at me with a grin and went over to get the phone_, he knew I was gonna fall; right after he'll let go off me; right? Why else would he spin me like that? WOW!_

I rested my back on bed and closed my eyes, thinking how this day turned out to be after all, _things are getting back to normal, right? No, better than normal, I mean …Rob's here, that's all what matters now, and I won't think of the time when he leaves again,,not now anyways, he said he won't let go off me, maybe he'll take me with him or something, but what about my college? And I don't think he would take me, why would he?_

_God, Emma! Have some faith in both yourself and him!_

I decided to let it go, and leave things be!

I then felt his soft hands gently caressing my face, I opened my eyes slowly and turned to look at him, just to find him on his elbow right next to me, staring at me, with that beautiful smile on his face, I was lost in words!

"You were asleep" he noted

"No I wasn't, my eyes were just closed"

"Maybe you dozed off for a little while, I was talking to you and you didn't even notice"

"OOohhhh" was all I mouthed_, I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him, or maybe I actually dozed off, who knows!_

"So you were saying?"

"That I have to go now"

I quickly snapped up, sitting, "NO!..I mean..can't you just stay?"

He got up and pulled me to him, "Do you want me to stay?" he whispered in my ears, making my breath stop

"Yes" I managed to breathe eventually, his smile got bigger

"That means you forgive me, right?"

"Are you serious?" I pulled away, raising an eyebrow in process, _seriously would I ever be…like that if I didn't forgive him?_

"I just need to know" he said, looking down

"Look at me" he raised his eyes slowly

"What makes you think I didn't forgive you?"

"I just …. I don't know" he sighed

"Then why do you think I asked you to stay, huh?"

"Maybe ..because you were afraid that I might leave again?"

"Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It's just I thought that…you might want that…as a proof that I won't leave" he mumbled

I sighed.._how could he think like that?_

"Jerk" his head snapped up, eyeing me skeptically

_I know exactly what will make him believe that I forgave him, I just hope I do it right, he's the expert when it comes to that, not me!_

**Rob's pov:**

_Did she just call me a jerk?_

Before I could even think, she did something I never thought she'd actually do, not now anyways, not in the current circumstances!

But..she obviously was ..Embarrassed! Because she did it awkwardly

I; on the other hand, was _ecstatic!_

_She kissed me!_ Awkwardly though, and for a brief second. But still; she _did_ kiss me!

I fought the urge to smile and kiss her deeply; _I want her to break all her restraints!_

She stared at me with bewildered eyes, I kept my confused look though

"So? Do you forgive me?"

She suddenly snapped, "Really, Rob? REALLY?"

I played innocent, "yeah really" I said nonchalantly

She sighed deeply, I felt a yell coming on, when suddenly she smiled deeply

"Well then; I hope this will make you believe me"

And she grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her, kissing me deeply, but still awkwardly though!

This time, I couldn't help it!

**Emma's pov:**

When we broke away, he looked at me with a smirk on his face, I was just….breathless! _WOW!_

"So you forgive me"

"Is that a question?"

"No"

"Good"

And he kissed me again.

We spent the night together, talking and kissing almost the entire time, till I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**SOOOO...what do you guys think about that?**

**do you think Emma will ever be normal around Rob?**

**what will ROb do now?**

**tell me all your opinions,,i could use some..**

**and I promise,,,that i'll update sooner this time-God willingly  
**


	22. Where it all started!

**Hey peeps =) i know it's been a while**

**but i've been writing this chapter right after i finished the last one, don't know why it took me so long, i had days where i can only write one sentence, sometimes one word!**

**but ..i can tell you that..this chapter is full of fulff =) Hope you enjoy it  
**

I felt something soft brushing my neck, _maybe I'm just imagining something on my neck, _I was still too sleepy to move a limb, and actually-I didn't have it in me to move, I had the best dream I ever had in a long time, Rob came back, and we figured everything out, and I slept in his arms!

_I didn't want that dream to end, it felt so real!_

That feeling I had that something was on my neck didn't fade, but intensified!

_Wait a minute!_

_Everything's coming clear now!_

_That was NOT a dream!_

_It was real!_

_That was him, kissing me, for real!_

"OH" I said as I snapped my eyes open and tried to get up, just to be held in place by his strong arms

"Good morning" He breathed into my neck then went back on brushing his lips on my neck, making my whole body on fire

"Morning" I managed to-finally-respond, "You're here" _that wasn't supposed to be said out loud!_

"mmhhhmm" now his lips were trailing soft kisses along my jaw, "Slept well?"

"Yeah" I breathed, unable to make out a whole sentence, "You?"

"Never better" and he pressed his lips into mine, suddenly I was self-conscious

"Morning breath" I said, trying to get up and rush to the bathroom, but he held me in place

"I don't care"

Our little make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Emma, are you up?" I heard Hailey's voice from behind the door, and apparently she was trying to open the door, the handle kept moving, but it just didn't open_, I don't remember locking the door,_ "Emma? Wake up we have to go to college"

"I have to get that" I told Rob who left me get away reluctantly, "And by the way, did you lock the door?" I asked while heading to open it

"Yep" he flashed a grin; I couldn't help but grin back

I opened the door, to find a bewildered Hailey at the door, "WHY in the world would you lock your….Oh Hey Rob, I didn't know you're here"

He was now next to me, "Hey Hailey how are you?" he said while wrapping his arms around my waist

Hailey flashed me an_ I-need-to-know-everything_ look, and looked between me and Rob for a brief moment, confusion obvious in her face, I looked at Rob who just grinned in response and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, I felt my face getting hot

Hailey finally came back to reality, "Well, it's nice to see you here Rob, Glad you two figured everything out, but we need to go to college"

"Oh yeah right" I said, "Okay Hailey meet you in a while" I nudged her to walk away with my eyes, she grinned, "Okay, don't be late, huh" and by that she left

I turned around to look at Rob, who wrapped his arms around me, "I have to get ready" I said

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the living room"

I rushed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and did my morning routine then after I got out I headed to my closet

_Now it's time to look pretty_

I know that being pretty for me now means to look not all messed up-the way Rob almost always sees me with-either when my day at college or work are done and I look really tired, or the way I looked yesterday at home when he came, those were the kind of looks he always sees me with

So now I need to look pretty, at least presentable. I'm going to college and I'm having a VERY long day ahead of me, so I have to be comfortable and pretty at the same time

_I can deal with that!_

I applied my sun block and headed to my closet, I stood there, confused, it's been a while since I actually cared about the clothes I wear-since he left-that doesn't mean I looked like those people who just woke up and went to college in their Pjs, no, I still wore good clothes, I just didn't spend any time deciding what to wear, I just wore the first thing that I see in front of me. But that's not the case now; I'm not…dwelling anymore

I finally decided to wear a long purple loose tee with a black cardigan on top of it with black skinny jeans and didn't know whether to wear flats or sneakers, then I decided to go with the black flats, _more cute._ I then headed and applied some makeup, just some eyeliner, a faint line of purple shadow below the liner to give some glow, blush and lipstick, and left my hair loose.

One more check at the mirror, _Nice!_ I smiled at the girl in the mirror and got out of the room

"I'm ready" I yelled so everyone can hear me while rushing out of the room, just to trip over the rim of the rug, Rob caught me before I fall right on my face and pulled me up

"Thanks" I breathed as he steadied me between his arms, _good thing he was there,_ he just pulled me into an embrace in response and whispered, "Please, be extra careful next time" I just nodded in response, I don't know why he made a big deal out of it, I just tripped, it's something likely to happen, "I just can't stand seeing you hurt in anyway, even if you just accidently trip, you might have been hurt or something, and I can't allow it, No, I won't"

_Wow!_

I didn't know what to say, so I just tightened my embrace, it feels so good being with him, so…_safe!_

Still, I'm not sure if I can take that for granted, I know I can trust him, I know he will do anything and everything he can to keep his promise, it's the circumstances I don't trust

_No, I can't think like that, I can't. Everything will be okay_

"Do you really have to go to college? Or can we go somewhere else?" he asked, bringing me back to reality, he loosened his embrace so he could look at me, flashing a smile

"Umm,,,,Uh…I wish I can ditch, but I missed a lot already, sorry_" I really wanted to ditch, but I know I can't_

"It's okay honey, you have to focus on your studies" he said rubbing my back soothingly

"Thank you" I whispered

He planted a kiss on my forehead, "Shall we?"

"Where's Hailey? And Ashley?" I suddenly asked

He chuckled, "They left, Ashley said she was late and Hailey said she had a class that you're not in and it starts earlier than yours, so they left"

"Okay then, we shall" I grinned as we went to his car

The first class was very annoyingly boring, if I'd known that before I've gone to college I would've gladly ditched that microbiology lab and spent that time with Rob instead, the doctor kept babbling about something that I didn't quite follow- Rota viruses- apparently I've missed a lot in my autopilot period, yeah I think that's the best definition for my case then.

I took out my phone and texted Rob. The person who designed that lab had made it perfectly great for bored people like us to hide-not that he intended to- but it was great for us.

"_Know what, ditching in sometimes healthy *hint* that class is BORING ughh"_

I then logged on facebook using mobile internet, and updated my status

"_Microbiology class is BOO-to the-RING"_

I then checked my notifications and replied to some wall posts, just to find new notifications when I got back my homepage, they were all on my status, likes and comments, from people who are actually with me in class, I held back a snicker, apparently I'm not the only one who's bored from that class.

We kept commenting on each other's posts till the class was over; I pretended that I'm concentrating on what the doctor's been saying every now and then, so that she won't notice something strange going on.

_All that time and Rob hasn't yet replied_

_Is he ignoring me?_

_Is something wrong?_

_Did something happen to him?_

Worry and confusion started to fill over me_; I have to stop thinking like that, he might be busy or something_

I ran into Liam on my way out, breaking me from my thoughts

"Heeey, Liam" I said with a huge smile on my face, more of a grin actually, remembering what happened yesterday

" 'sup?" he said

"What's up with you? And Ashley?" I said with a huge smirk, his eyes widened in response

"I saw you two yesterday" I winked

His mouth formed a long 'O' and he ran his hands over his hair, embarrassed

"Well?" I asked, grinning, "Are you guys dating now or not?"

"I guess so; yeah" he replied, looking to the ground

"Finally" I gushed, "It's about time, Liam"

"Thanks" he said with a spreading smile

"Now where's Hailey?"

"I don't know, let's call her"

I called her and she told me she was coming, we had the next class together

I told her the whole Liam and Ashley news right after she came; Liam was tomato red, which made us crack up in laughter

"Ok, so we now know about Liam and Ash, now; tell me all about you and Rob" she said, winking

Liam's eyes gone wild open, "Wait, what? You and Rob? When did that happen? And you got me all wrapped up with the whole me and Ash deal, just to cover up for your story?"

"Yep, she and Rob" she grinned

I gave her the shut up look but she just winked instead, "tell us everything"

"Well, he came. We figured everything out, end of story"

"I know he came, I'm the one who opened the door to him before I head out; I mean later, he obviously slept with you"

"He spent the night with me" I said, trying to point out that nothing happened between us

"Just that"

"Yep, just that"

Liam was grinning now, "What?" I asked

"Nothing, good for you, that's why you're not the gloomy Em today"

"Hey"

"Just sayin', I gotta get to class, later"

"Later" we both replied while he headed to his class, then we went to our class

"Why do you keep checking on your phone like that?" she asked

"What?"

"I said why do u keep checking your phone like that?"

"Oh! It's nothing" I said, not wanting to tell her about my worries

_Gladly, the doctor came and started the class_

The rest of the day was technically a rush, from classes to clinical cases presentations and stuff, I'm just glad it's over now, amid the day, Travis called, and we agreed on our school group's hang out next Thursday.

We were at the bathroom, retouching my makeup, I checked my phone to find the battery's dead, _perfect!_ As if I need any other reason to worry, he might have called while my phone's off, _UGH!_

We went to the main campus on our way out, to find a black SUV parking there, it was eye-catching I have to admit, people stared at it along their way, some people actually stop to take a good look, some tried to see who's inside, but apparently the black tinted windows prevented them from seeing who's inside.

_I think I know whose car is that._

And my intuition was right, once the back door opened and I saw the person who's getting out_, Please don't._

"NO" I said running towards the car before he stepped out, blocking his exit but stumbling in process, I don't want last time's incident to repeat itself again, "Stay inside" I said as he caught me from the waist before my head hits the car, "watch it"

"Just don't go out, please"

"Okay, as you say" he said with a smile, half of my body was slightly inside the car, and my other half was still out, _that must really look awkward_

"Get in" he instructed, looking deep into my eyes, I spent some quite good seconds before I could reply, "Umm, Hailey's waiting for me outside"

"Then get her as well, we can drive her home" he said while releasing his grip from my waist

"Okay"

Once I turned to stand up and look at Hailey, I noticed people staring; curiosity filling their eyes, Hailey was trying to contain the situation, good thing he didn't get out

"Hailey, let's go, we'll drive you"

"No no no, you guys go, I wasn't planning on going directly to home, anyways"

"We can drive you anywhere you want"

"I'm just going to my aunt's home" she suddenly stopped and yelled, "Hey Liam" and waved to him to come, "Liam will walk with me, you know it's near here, you have fun" and she winked

I grinned, Liam was here now, "Liam would you walk me to my aunt's? The one whose house is near here; remember it?"

"Yeah sure" he then turned to me, "Is that Rob's car?" he asked, nudging his chin to the black SUV

"Aha"

"Go now then" Hailey said

"Have fun" Liam said, "see ya at the diner, And say Hi to Rob"

"Will do, see ya guys" I said and rushed to the door that was already open waiting for me to get in

"Hey" I breathed as I got into the car, closing the door behind me

"Hey sweetheart" he said as he took me in an embrace, "how was your day?"

"Boring, then it was a rush" that's when I remembered that he didn't text me back, "I texted you, but-"

He interrupted me, "I was in the middle of my filming session, and I'm extremely sorry, I tried calling you after, but your phone was off"

"Yeah, the battery died" well, he was filming, I heaved out a mental sigh of relief

"You know I was worried about you" he said, brushing my hair with his hands

"I was worried too" I mumbled

"What did you say?"

"I was worried too" I repeated, looking down

"For real?"

I nodded

He lifted my chin up and kissed me right after it

"So. Where do you wanna have lunch?"

"Ummm, I don't think I'll have enough time for that, I have to be at the diner in less than an hour"

"No you don't" he said with a huge grin on his face, I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows skeptically

"I took you a week off"

"WHAT_?" Oh my God! What am I gonna do now? I need every penny i earn these days_

He apparently found out that I was frustrated, so he quickly explained, "They've told me; well the manager told me that you've been working really hard the past few weeks, so it was okay for you to take some time off, and don't worry they won't cut off your paycheck. Even if that happened, I'm here"

_Huh? He said he can spend money on me?_ I felt a wave of different feelings flood over me when he said that, happy that he really care about me and at the same time…I didn't want him to spend money on me, I just feel that it's not right, I don't know, _why would he?_

"What are you thinking of?" he asked breaking me out of my reverie

"I don't know" I raised my shoulders in response

"Just tell me" he pressed, looking me in the eyes, _how can I not say what I feel when it comes to him?_

"It's just that, I don't like the idea that anyone would spend money on me"

"Am I anyone?" His face was inches away from mine, he was staring deeply in my eyes, I was unable to comprehend, I was lost in his eyes, at the intensity of them, at how deep they are now with that unbelievably beautiful color, the eyes that are irrationally in love with me as I was with them, I could stare at them forever and never get bored, heck; I can't even think of getting bored, as hard as I try to act normal around him, when he stares at me like that, he dazzles me, it's like I'm intoxicated by his own presence, his alluring smile, eyes_, No!_ Everything about him is intoxicating, and I still don't believe he's really here, it's just-

Suddenly his lips crashed into mine, breaking me from my thoughts but putting me in a complete stunned state, _what was I thinking about again?_

He deepened the kiss, pushing me down, when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket, it made me flinch in surprise and my teeth almost hit his lips, he steadied me in place and reached for his pocket, took the phone out and threw it at the other seat without breaking away our kiss

I don't know how long we lasted, I didn't care, I couldn't even think properly to care

He pulled me back up when we broke away, and his face was totally smug when he saw mine, which was totally stunned

"I can do that all day" He said, grinning, It took me a while before I could reply

"and leave me speechless,,,no breathless all day, I'm okay with that, but then you'll need to be a real mind reader so you could know what I'm thinking, and know how to answer people who talk to me and-" he interrupted me again by a soft kiss, _why does he do that to me?_

"You were saying?" he smirked

"Nothing" _I breathed, what was I saying? I don't even remember!_

"so, where you want to eat?"

"Anywhere" I managed to say

And before he could say a word I said, "But not a fancy restaurant, I don't think I'm…properly dressed for a fancy restaurant"

"I think you are" he said, looking at me deeply in the eyes, "anything looks good on you"

I was so shy that I looked away, "Thanks! But I just…don't feel like I am"

"I won't argue, just know that you really look perfect in anything! So pick a place then"

Wow! He thinks I'm perfect in _anything? How is that even possible? He saw me in my worst cases- in my Pjs, my hair a total mess and no makeup at all, and he still thinks that I look perfect in anything? ….wow!_

"So?"

"Ummm…Uh, I don't know, why don't we grab a bite at the diner?"

He chuckled, "You can't stay away from that diner, can you?"

"Fine let's grab something from Burger king or anything, I know you can't get in there, so we can just order and eat in the car, I don't mind" _as long as I'm with you_

"Thank you"

"Huh? For what?"

"For understanding that I can't possibly get into that jammed fast food restaurant"

Now it was my turn to kiss him, yeah I think I'm getting used to that

"I don't want girls to start piling up on you" I said as I broke away, he smiled and then ordered the driver to go to burger king

We cuddled along the way, not actually talking, just enjoying our time being close together, feeling each other's warmth.

When we reached there, we found that the cars' order was out of service, so I told Rob to stay in the car and I'll go order. When I was about to open the door, he grabbed hold of me

"Oh no you're not"

"Somebody has to order"

"I'll let Steve do it"

"Who's Steve?" then my mouth formed an 'O' in realization, he's the only person with us

_Steve is the driver!_

He then asked him to go bring us the food, we told him our orders and Rob told him to grab something for him to eat as well

"And take as much time as you want eating, Steve" he said while giving his the money as he went out, then he got back to me, giving me a wink

"Rob?" I said, remembering that I have to tell him that I have that group outing with Travis on Thursday

"Yes, Love" he said; wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him, so that my back was resting on his chest

_He called me love!_

"Emma? You wanted to say?"

"Ummm…Travis called" I avoided looking at him, I just waited for his reply

"And?"

"Well, we kinda agreed to hang out on Thursday…the whole old school group" I explained, _I don't want him to think we're gonna hang out alone, not anymore anyways, i did actually hang out once or twice alone with him during that past period, but that was just it!_

"And you're telling me that because?" he replied ever so coldly, I looked up at him and saw he was trying to compose his face, but I know he's not that _'cool'_ with it

"Because I think you can come with me?" it just came out of my mouth,_ I really wanted him to be around, to see that there's no reason for him to get jealous from Travis, and I also want him to be with me_

His expression changed, "Really?" he said, looking down at me, I could swear his eyes were sparkling

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Well" he said, composing his face, "I don't want to be such a….nosy person" I could feel he was trying to choose his words carefully, "I don't think I'm invited"

"What are you talking about? If that's the case, well I just invited you"

"You're asking me to come because you think I'm …upset or something" he said as a matter of fact

"No, I asked you to come 'cause I want you to" I replied, looking straight into his eyes

"Really?"

"Yeah really" his smile got big, "So? You're coming?"

"What time is it again?"

"At about 5 or 6"

"Hmmmm…I have reshoots till 6 that day, I don't know"

"Can you come afterwards? Like meet us up?"

"I wanted to pick you up and drive you to whatever you're going, where are you going anyway, I forgot to ask"

"The mall, Denman place mall, we're just gonna hang out there, maybe eat something, I don't know. So you up?" I asked, trying to give him the best innocent looking expression I could manage

"Okay, I will call you once I finish, I might even try to speed things up a bit"

I guess I squealed, because he laughed after what I did, well I was glad he's coming

"Come here" he said after he finished laughing and pulled me to a passionate kiss.

Moments later Steve came back and gave us our food, it smelled good

"Thanks Steve" Rob said as he gave me my food

"I'm starving, and that smells good" he grinned as I quickly unwrapped my sandwich

After finishing our food, I asked Rob, "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see"

"Come on, tell me"

"NO" he grinned and I pouted, causing him to laugh in return

The car stopped, I looked out from the window

I recognized the place immediately

_That pavement, the water and the fence that separates them_

_The ridge_

_I was lost in words_

"Remember that place?" he asked, pulling me closer into him again

"Of course I do" I breathed

_That was where we first kissed_

_Where it all started_

**So? what do you think? i hope you like it coz i don't feel that good about it =S**_  
_


End file.
